Family and Love or Fame and Los
by Mussofan04
Summary: SEQUEL TO WORTH THE RISK! Shane and Mitchie are now married and have two gorgeous children, Jadyn and Ryann. They inherite slight fame but they become more famous and it gets to them. Will they chose there family and that love or fame and accept the los?
1. Welcome Ryann

Family and Love or Fame and Los

Chapter 1: Welcome Ryann

**Shane's Point of View**

It is currently 3:23am January 25th and I have a screaming in pain Mitchie clutching my hand and I sleepy fussy Jadyn in my other arm who was unthankfully taken out of his bed so early in the morning. We step into the white lit up hospital as Mitchie lets out another scream as I try to get her to sit in a wheelchair.

I was woke up to a painful squeal in my ear 45 minutes ago as Mitchie felt her water broke letting me know our second child was about to come. I was excited but also in a rush to do many things which aren't normally done at 2:00 in the morning. I got up helping her up grabbing her night bag as she started carefully down the stairs. I got Jadyn changed and into my arms with his diaper bad. We all got into the car and that is how we are at the hospital now.

I finally get her sitting down Jadyn in his car seat hanging from my other hand. I push Mitchie as fast as I can to the maternity ward as I nurse hears her whimpers as they set her up in a room so she can get fully dilated even though her screams would seem like she already would be. Since I was to go in the room with her the nurses lets me bring Jadyn to this little nursery where nurses were looking after other children when their mothers were having other children.

I went in carrying the sleepy Jadyn as I put him in one of the cribs and made sure he was asleep before I checked with the nurses and then left going into the room with Mitchie. She was having contractions every 10-15 minutes and I could tell she was in pain as my hand started throbbing as soon as she lets go relaxing. She kept repeating she wished it would just be over but all knew the pain would be well worth it.

I was slowly falling asleep as I was still tired until my hand would be in slight pain as another contraction went through my wife's body. She was still so gorgeous and was doing a great job as I stroked her hair every once in a while. The contraction kept getting faster but it felt like forever and I didn't really understand how long it was until I looked at a clock realizing it was 5:34 and yet another nurse was coming in to check if she was almost ready. She screamed once more and the nurse announced that it was now time and that the baby wanted to come now. They wheeled her quickly into a birthing room as I followed holding her hand telling her to breath and help her push when instructed.

The doctor instructed her to push one more time as I talked to her and help her. She fell back trying to breathe not knowing that another one was necessary. I squeezed her hand trying my best to help her as she got the strength to give one more big push. She fell back on the pillow and as I place a small kiss upon her temple a cry filled the room and our faces held a smile.

I watched as the nurses took the baby just over wrapping them in a small blanket getting them ready to hold us. They turned around and my world was instantly changed.

"Congratulations on a gorgeous little girl" The nurse said as Mitchie sad up slightly taking the little girl within her arms and tears strung my eyes as I smile rubbing our little girls forehead in complete awe.

We were just both staring at our little girl until the nurse came and interrupted our staring as she needed to know the information for the birth certificate.

"Could I get the name" She asked smiling

"Ryann with two N's" Mitchie said smiling and I squeezed her hand

"Riley Gray" I finish as she smiles and leaves

It is now 30 minutes later Mitchie is all stitched up and in her own room now with a little cot for Ryann and I just came in sitting on the bed with Mitchie Ryann now in my arms as she is sound asleep. She still hasn't opened up her eyes but we would both be there when she was so we would witness that moment together. She was so tiny only 6 lbs and it was scary holding her in my body as she was so delicate and fragile. I was so happy though just like I was with Jadyn. This was just so magical all over again and with tears in my eyes I lean over placing a soft lip upon Mitchie's lips as she kisses back. This was just one of those moments that you can't get enough of and another one I would never forget.

I always keep a memory of my top 5 favourite. I know it's cheesy but whatever. Number 5 is definitely the weekend in Los Angeles. Number 4 is the time I heard her say I love you to me. The Third was when she accepted the promise ring. The second was the wedding and now for number 1 there is two moments. The time when I held Jadyn and right now holding Ryann in my arms.

**Mitchie's Point of View **

Ryann is now a week hold and I just crawl back into bad after her 3 am feeding as usual. This time it was my turn to feed her. Instead of breast feeding we decided to bottle feed since it would be easier to take turns. Shane and I are exhausted and Jadyn is at Shane's parent's house which is good he can sleep unlike us. We are dealing though because we both love our little girl and always will.

I felt a pair of familiar strong arms wrap around my shrinking tummy as I curl back up into him since I had woken up earlier for Ryann and figured he was now awake too.

"She is back asleep" I hear his husky voice ask

"Yeah she is, now it's my turn" I said and I hear him chuckles as my head presses against his chest as I close my eyes. I feel myself drift to sleep as I feel his hands gently stroke my hair. I love that feeling as he soon falls asleep again, until Ryann starts to cry again.

I woke up twice more once at 5 and another time around 7 am and decided to stay up the rest of the day as Shane did as well. Ryann slept a lot like Jadyn had but when he woke up he had stayed awake slightly long so we had more than 2 hour intervals but it was okay it was well worth it.

I had showered and got dressed and just got to the living room to see Ryann laying in her play pen fast asleep Shane sitting on the couch with two cups of coffee and a newspaper.

"Hey love" I say kissing him sitting down beside him taking a sip of the coffee which we both depended on to wake us up at the moment as we were up about the amount Ryan was asleep during the day.

"Hi babe" he says kissing me the taste of coffee on his lips and I smile

"What you reading?" I ask

"Nothing much just looking at the entertainment movies" he said and I nodded

"So I have been thinking of when Ryan his holder and alright for day care like Jadyn I could start recording a second album and get it out" I smiles and he hugged me

"That sounds like an amazing idea" He said smiling

"Yeah I thought so too" I say smiling

See it had been a while since either of us had been in a studio. Shane had two CD's out and I had my one. We were lucky for the last 9 months though that we didn't have to record and we were allowed to be together and get everything for Ryann. We were also planning on at least another 6 months of that to be with Ryann, Jadyn too of course who we had to pick up this afternoon. He would be staying home with us as we raised Ryann. We weren't working so we didn't need day care right away.

"I started writing a third which I will eventually get out" He smiles and I hug him again as we sit their sitting our coffee watching Ryann sleep quietly and peacefully in her play pen.

We did this a few mornings during the week. Just holding each other watching our beautiful little girl and usually little boy sleep and play being like we would've been when we were kids. It was truly amazing being responsible for little lives. We both new are family and love could conquer anything and our slight fame was just our job. Fame could never take us over because even though we would never dare say this, with fame there comes los and we don't want either we want family and love and for me that is what we always have and just being in his arms I can tell that is what he always wants to.

**A/N: Alright so it took me a lot longer then I originally planned but there little girl is here and so far Family and love is what there about but as you know the title there is a little more than just happiness involved in this smitchie story. Anyways please review and make it a success like Worth the Risk, please enjoy and let me know what you think? It means a lot.**

**~Kim**


	2. Starting Already

Family and Love or Fame and Los

Chapter 2: Starting Already?

**Mitchie's Point of View**

It has now been a month since Ryann had been born and so far it had been amazing being home with Jadyn, Ryann and of course the love of my life, Shane. We had removed Jadyn from daycare for a while since we would be home. The day care said when we were ready there would be two spot waiting for both of our children to attend that daycare. Shane said he would hire a Nanny but we were doing this our way with our money that we were making. We wanted the children to be slightly social so we decided this way.

Even though we were keeping them home for about the next 9 months or so, the proper maternity leave, we just thought it would be better for Ryann and Jadyn loves being home with all three of us, our family. Even though we were keeping him home twice a week we brought him to a play group so he could still be social. Tuesday's Shane took him well I looked after Ryann for those two hours and on Thursday's I took her. It was a good routine which we all needed since once Shane and I were back into music it would all change again.

It was hard having a family with our music but it is what we wanted and we promised each other we would make it work and so far we would. We had not planned on going on tour for at least a year or more. We want to eventually with Jadyn and Ryann of course but they have to be older to do so and we want Ryann to grow up in a routine it was much better than being on the road all the time, Jadyn had been and it was so hard to get him into the routine he is now so we are keeping it like that for a while. So far everything had been perfect and we both agreed we could not ask for anything better than our two most beautiful healthy children and being husband and wife for the rest of our lives.

Ryann is finally only waking up 3 or 4 times a night not like 10 so Shane and myself are getting some more sleep which is good so is Jadyn. We have just started getting a room ready for Ryann. We had one but we are going to paint it so recently she had been sleeping in the crib that we moved into our room. Currently I am sitting on the couch feeding Ryann as Jadyn is watching Shrek, he likes all the colours and Shane is painting the room for Ryann.

Jadyn's room is green and was painted before he was born. We had chose green because it was a natural colour. We were also painting Ryann's the same way, a natural colour. We had chosen a warm yellow room. Eventually we knew we would be changing the colours as well they would grow up and want pink or purple or blue or any other colour they really like but for now green and yellow were just fine as far as me and Shane were concerned.

Ryann is so done with a bottle so I lay her down in her play pen and she yawns slightly sleepy. I see Jadyn sitting down watching the TV as I walk into the kitchen where I have a clear view of them. I notice it is 11:30 and decided to start making lunch for Shane, Jadyn and myself as I know I was getting hungry, Shane would be working up an appetite and Jadyn usually eats around this time.

I pour a small bowl of dry cheerio's and cut up very small pieces of cheese and a bowl of apple sauce and a small cup of milk for Jadyn. I get some of the cold cut chicken and rip a little bit of it up so he can have some protein in his meal other then cheese. I put it on his tray of his high chair and walk back into the living room.

I see Ryann is now asleep and Jadyn looks at me smiling

"Food" he says clapping as I laugh well he pulls himself up and starts stumbling towards me.

Jadyn as learned a few words since he is just over one and starting to walk which is so amazing and the best thing as been we were both there to see and witness it together. He can say words as food, mommy, daddy, yes, no, which we rather him not say. He can say play, bath and messy but that is it. We love that though it's really amazing.

I pick him u p bringing him into the kitchen and put him in his high chair.

"Food" He says again sticking his hand in his cheerio's. They are really messy but he eats a few of them, the ones that don't land on the floor of course.

"That's right buddy eat what you can" I say smiling kissing his cheek as I notice the apple sauce on his tray and remove it. I usually feed him that and I really didn't need it all over the floor, so I'll feed it to him later.

I start getting stuff ready for Shane and Myself. I lay out some meat, crackers, cheese, bread a glass of milk each and some fruit, that was going to be our lunch today. He soon comes out and we all sit together eat lunch each getting a few cheerio's flying in our direction but could we really ask for more?

The rest of the day went by like usual days not doing much. The kids were now asleep, well for now anyway and I was sitting in bed as Shane was showering up and getting ready for bed. I was writing some lyrics like I usually do before bed as I lay in sweat pants and a tank top.

Soon Shane comes out with his damp gorgeous hair in only a pair of pyjama pants his bare chest always taunting me. He smiles walking over to the end of the bed as he climbs in pretty much on top of me as he leans over me kissing me as I slide down more out of a sitting position lay my notebook closed beside me wrapping my arms around his neck now as our lips attach fiercely. We once in while we have physical contact and it was always a surprise to one of us but it was so amazing. We just lay there kissing as he evens the score tossing my shirt onto the floor as I giggle then remember Ryann is in the room and I look at him horrified.

"Alright" he says rolling onto his side as he climbs under the blankets

"Sorry" I say as I climb under then blankets putting my notebook on the floor and turn of the light

I soon feel him pulling him close by my hips until I'm pressed up against him as his lips attach to mine in a fiery kiss which I gladly return my arms once again wrap around his neck. He's so sneaky of course under the blankets. I giggle not minding as he rolls over so I am underneath him his body hovering over mine. I catch his lips in a kiss again until I lean back as he starts on my neck, his lips are so heavenly I never got enough of this I could let him do it forever. I let out a soft moan as he removes his lips from my neck and makes his way to my collarbone. We keep fooling around until we finally stop. Curling up now in only our underwear we close our eyes and fall asleep peacefully so in love. We slept peacefully for as long as we could before we were brought back to reality with our children and how they were dependant on us and our selfishness for this week was practically over but still pleasurable, as always with Shane.

It is now the next day and Shane and Jadyn just left for the play group then they were going to go for lunch then our manager wanted to see how things were going so Shane was going to stop by for a few minutes. Ryann is sleeping and I'm sitting on the couch writing some more songs. With all the love I have and everything I'm feeling songs have been coming easy to me and in a wear we would be recording and I was again excited about that. After an hour I put my book down and head into Ryann's room with the baby monitor to hear is she screams. It was almost done. We just have to put most of the furniture and some of the decorations up so that it was I am doing.

It was finally 3:00 when Ryann woke up it was weird she slept for 3.5 hours she usually sleep about 2 maybe today she was tired since she was up 8 times last night for no reason particularly. I was now feeding her sitting on the couch with the TV playing. E news came on and I hated star gossip and I was about to change the subject when the gossip file starting spinning and I went into shock and the name it stopped on was of mine, Shane's, Ryann's and Jadyn's, I starred and the words thrown at me, _Gray Gossip!_

"What" I practically shouted regretting it as Ryann fussed until I calmed her down so she started eating again "What's going on?" I say to myself and actually have to listen now

I hear Shane come in and paused the TV and we have that feature. "Babe come here" I say a little freaking out a little.

"Just a second" He says as I hear him move towards Jadyn's room then comes out "Sorry, he's asleep what's wrong?" He asks sitting down and stops as his eye's snap on the TV. "what?"

"I don't know let's watch" I said and we turn it on just as the reporter starts talking her big mouth off I didn't know if I really wanted to but because it was about my family I needed too, it was eating me up inside. What did they know and would we need damage control and I stopped worrying as I listen to the story.

"Alright, so Shane and Mitchie Gray have been out of the picture for a while until we spotted the handsome Shane Gray without their little boy today heading into the studio where they were reported talking to a manager. We didn't get to talk to him unfortunately however his manager was able to tell us that our handsome friend will be back in the studio soon and Mitchie might soon be following." The reporter said and I looked at Shane confused as I forgot he was meeting our manager and the reporter kept talking "They also have another child we understand so congratulations. We are all excited to see this little one out and about and excited to see what will be out form this power couple singers, and now onto other news" she said and I turned the TV off.

"How soon is soon?" I asked

"I don't know he wants me in within the next two weeks?" Shane says running his hands through his hair

"Two Weeks?" I say slightly in shock not believing "But we promised Shane"

"I know babe I didn't forget trust me. I just don't know what to do. He doesn't want to drop us but we have been inactive and the money for us isn't coming in. This is our source of income Mitchie what other choice do we have" He said and I shrugged as his one arm wrapped around my shoulders supportively.

"I know" I say leaning against him

"We will talk about it later after dinner and when our little ones are back asleep, because they will be up later, then after they are to bed we will talk about it okay?" he said and I nod

"Okay, I just didn't know we would start already" I said and he pulled me closer as we sat their cuddling. Ryann was now asleep in my arms. I knew we weren't active but we have a family too, however the source of money was important. The fact that it wasn't going to wait for us was scary but the fact that we might not be able to wait is what scares me.

**A/N: Alright so second chapter and they are faces with a choice. Are they going to continue? Probably what choice do they Have? Anyway we starting to get into the choices. Some will be hard and yes some parts will be sad but the next chapter isn't the biggest choice to come, the title explains that. I want your ideas on what they might chose and to know how you enjoyed the story. Please review I was pleased with the reviews I received last chapter even the new ones for worth the risk so thanks. Enjoy and please Review.**

**~Kim**


	3. Loving and Working

Family and Love or Fame and Los

Chapter 3: Loving and Working

**Shane's Point of View**

I just got Jadyn to bed and Mitchie put Ryann to bed about 20 minutes ago. It was about 7:30 and we both really needed to talk about what was going to be happening. I needed to stop recording soon and I had songs but we were hoping we could wait until Ryann was a bit older but apparently our record deal couldn't wait that long which was horrible. We wouldn't mind looking for another deal but we don't have money to fall back on now. I mean there is some in my trust fund but with two kids it goes fast. We still get monthly checks from our profits but they are getting very slim. We don't want to lose this deal, we don't have time and we need to start making more if we can keep this going, just we wish it wasn't this soon and I knew Mitchie was upset. I change into plaid pants and a wife beater and walk into the living room sitting on the couch beside Mitchie who was in sweats and a tank top. As she leaned her head on my shoulder I wrapped my arm securely around her shoulders pulling her close kissing her hair.

"Is he asleep?" She asks as I hear her voice is cracked and that she is upset

"Yeah he is babe" I say kissing her hair again "I am really sorry I was going to tell you tonight instead E! News got it without even asking" I say sighing

"Shane ..." She start but then I feel her burry her face in the crook of my neck as wetness starts spilling from her eyes

"I know Babe I know" I say comforting "I would wait but I don't know what we can do. He will have to drop us if our revenue get's any lower. We have some of my money left but it's get lower with the kids needs. I don't want to start either but if we don't our source of income will stop and it is going to get very tight" I say as she lifts her head and wipes her eyes.

"I know our checks keep getting smaller just Ryann is only a month and I wished we could both be together with her as she grow up for the first little while" She said

"I know I wish I could be too. I have to start in two weeks and I am going to miss you like crazy and all our time we have had together but we need to start making more money. I will separate it out to have time with all three of you" I say and she leans against me

"I guess that will work" She said and I squeezed her shoulder

"We will just have to make it work" I say and kiss her temple

"Yeah we will. You promise the next two weeks we can all be together though before you start working again and will make time for all of us not just me?" She asks.

"Yes babe of course. I might not be home until later but either before they go to bed if I can get home early or early in the morning before I leave I promise I will spend time with all of you. You are the love of my life and you three are my family I'm not going to ruin that." I say hugging her as she wraps her arms around my neck and I pull her onto my lap.

"Okay" She smiles planting a soft kiss on my lips that I happily return my arm firmly around her waist my hand on her one hip holding her close to me.

We made out for a while which was really nice. I loved her lips against mine as her body was against mine it gave me plenty naughty thoughts, of course those would be saved for a night our kids didn't just go to bed and well usually when my parents take them but we don't need detail about that right now.

I pick Mitchie up as she giggles and we crawl into bed turning off the lights. I hold her close as my prisoner in my arms under the warm blankets. She laughs looking at my pout then plants her lips upon it and I kiss back my lips now forming a smile. We kiss for a little while until she places her head against my chest and falls asleep snuggling close as I feel her breathing fall in rhythm with mine as my eyes slowly close and I drift off into a deep pleasant sleep as well.

It's now the last night before I go to work to start recording. I've spent so much time with my family it will be nice to get away for a day. Don't take it the wrong way I love them and always way but sometimes it's nice to get away for a few hours. The last two weeks have been awesome though and really fun being with Mitchie, my wife and love of my life, Jadyn our son and Ryann our baby girl.

For the last weeks every Tuesday and Thursday well one of us was with Jadyn at play groups we went shopping with Ryann then all four of us went out for family lunches. Unfortunately some were interrupted y curious paparazzi but we just ignored them doing what we were. We went two the park every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Family days were so much fun. We finished the room for Ryann so now me and Mitchie have our room back to ourselves, which wasn't a bad thing, if you all know what I'm saying after all after tonight I will be missing her. Wow okay sorry lost my thought. Talking about the family weeks right anyways they were fun.

We went to the zoo one weekend which was fun. Ryann and Jadyn loved all the animals and even Mitchie and I enjoyed it. There was something about animals and there closeness that brought families close and full of happiness. Although Jadyn started screeching like a monkey every now and then that was the only bad part about the zoo but it was still fun.

Yesterday we went to my families to see Josh, you is almost 14, what a teenager he is. It is almost scary to dream it. The room Mitchie had once stayed in was changed and it was now his lair. My parents weren't really impressed that he has so far started following my footsteps as in moving out of the main house but I don't really blame him and Mitchie agreed with me. My sisters wouldn't leave Ryann or Jadyn alone they love their niece and nephew even though they are only 10 but it was nice to see then all again. My parents made this amazing BBQ lunch we all enjoyed it was exciting but we were glad when we got back home. I love my parents, don't get me wrong, but I have to have them in doses not all at one time.

Anyways the last two weeks have been good but I am somewhat ready to start recording again. I don't want it to take over my life because I need to be with my family but I did want to start singing and working on another album. I get into bed in just a pair of pyjamas pants waiting for Mitchie to come to bed. She soon came to bed in a pair of shorts and a tank top looking stunning as usual. Her legs are so long and every time I see her even though I have seen all of her she takes my breath away and she can tell when it happens. I hear her soft giggle as she gets into bed and lays down facing me fairly close.

"Missed me?" She asked

"Always you and your gorgeous looks" I chuckles as she rolls her eyes but they flutter close as my hand cups her cheek as I pull her lips to mine in a soft passionate kiss as we lay there our lips moving together in an amazing kiss, it was nice to just be there not scared to show anything as Ryann is in her own room. I know we are just kissing but sometimes it tends to lead to a little more, usually.

I heard he giggle as my hand slid onto her hip and slightly under her shirt holding her closer as her hands were placed by the hem of my shirt as well. I deepened the kiss then slowly ran my tongue along her luscious lips as she granted my tongue entrance as both of ours got lost in the content and kept fighting for dominance as we got lost in the passion of our kiss. I feel my shirt start to slide up as her hands graze my toned chest as her kiss keeps my occupied until I gain my composure as I start lifting her shirt as well. Soon she tosses mine to the floor as we separate our kiss just to dispose of out shirts as I toss her behind me and I roll on top of her kissing her more passionate then a few seconds before.

It's been about an hour and me and Sonny just finished making love. It was always amazing with her never disappointing and I hope she felt the same. We only have twice since Ryann was conceived so actually it was nice. We made it slow and passionate and really romantic we both never really got how people like it rough it is so meaningless that way, we make love because it means a lot to us. It was getting pretty late though around 11:30 so we decided we should get ready for bed as I had to work tomorrow and it would be the first day Mitchie was with both kids all day. This would be a interesting day but I was glad that I would be singing a song that meant a lot to me that I wrote about the love of my life. It was when I was alone and knew that I had to be with her, and she actually felt the same way. It was how I spoke my feelings and our manager as read it and well yeah it was going to be the new single I was excited about that, I haven't told her yet, but that will come when it is time in two weeks it might be released so I was excited.

We both got dressed and changed our sheets so the bed was clean then changed into clean clothed and crawled into bed and as I held her close I knew that I was working for her and our kids for our family to live like we all deserve to and this was the beginning and together we fell asleep peacefully knowing each other and our kids was all we really needed to survive as we have this far.

I got out of bed at 7 though I had been awake around 6:15 when Mitchie got out of bed to go see Ryann who was fussing. She just got back and was now back asleep so I got up having to get ready for work then I will make breakfast for the three of us as Ryann probably wouldn't need to be fed for an hour or so.

I walked over to the bathroom turning on the water as I stripped down and stepped into the shower letting the hot water run down my skin which was really refreshing and also helped wake me up. I get out wrapping a towel around my waist and couldn't help but laugh remembering that this is how Mitchie first saw me it was also a good memory even though it was such a weird awkward memory but hard to shake as it was always going to be that start of something special that I doubt either of us will ever forget.

I dried off slipping into a pair of my dark blue skinny jeans as I slip a wife beater onto my torso ending at my hips. I then straighten my hair out then run my hand through it fresh and awake I walk to the closet getting out my plaid shirt and throw it on as I smile at my sleeping wife and head towards the kitchen when I hear Ryann fussing so I go in and pick her up rocking her as she smiles at me. I walk to the kitchen putting her in the baby swing and start making breakfast and play pick-a-boo with her. Soon Jadyn was sitting in his high chair with some cheerio's. I poured us both some coffee and was about to go wake her up when she came in freshly showered and dressed in a pair of jeans and a halter. I wrapped my arm around her.

"Morning babe" I say smiling kissing her as she kissed me back

"Thanks for making breakfast" She said "Ready for work?" she asked as we sat down and started to eat

"Yeah I am. I will miss the three of you but I will be back for dinner I think but I will keep you posted" I said as she smiled

We both finished breakfast and kissed goodbye as I left well she started to clean the dishes. I arrived at the studio wearing my outfit with my converse and shaded my eyes as I heading towards the door were paparazzi were waiting for me to arrive which was really frustrating. I just smiled as I ducked into the door where security guards were keeping them out. I walked into my studio seeing my manager and took of my glasses/

"Hey man you ready to start singing?" He asked

"Yeah then I got Ideas for the track for this song that will be the single" I smiled

"Awesome we set the deadline for two weeks so let's get to it as he sat at the table with the worker and I walked into the sound booth.

They decided they wanted the music first so with the keyboard I put it together and then they asked me to sing playing the music with the keyboard and I went back to the moment when I wrote this song and let my emotion fall into the song flow out of my mouth and into the microphone how we make our music come alive.

Can't blame you,  
for thinking that you never really knew me at all,  
I tried to deny you,  
but nothing ever made me feel so wrong,

I thought I was protecting you,  
from everything that I go through,  
But I know that we got lost along the way.

Here I am,  
with all my heart,  
I hope you understand.  
I know I let you down,  
but I'm never gonna make that mistake again,  
you brought me closer,  
to who I really am,  
Come take my hand,  
I want the world to see what you mean to me.  
What you mean to me.

Just know that,  
I'm sorry,  
I never wanted to make you feel so small,  
A sorry is just beginning,  
for let the truth break down these walls,  
(oh, yeah, yeah)

And every time I think of you,  
I think of how you pushed me through,  
and showed me how much better I could be.

Here I am,  
with all my heart,  
I hope you understand.  
I know I let you down,  
but I'm never gonna make that mistake again,  
you brought me closer,  
to who I really am,  
Come take my hand,  
I want the world to see what you mean to me.  
yeah

You make me feel like I'm myself,  
Said I'm being someone else,  
I wanna leave that every day,  
You say what no one else will say,  
You know exactly how to get to me,  
You know it's what I need.  
It's what I need, yeah.

Here I am,  
with all my heart,  
I hope you understand(I hope you understand)  
I know I let you down,  
but I'm never gonna make that mistake again(that mistake again)  
you brought me closer,  
to who I really am,  
So, come take my hand,  
I want the world to see what you mean to me.  
What you mean to me.

I stopped singing taking my headphones off letting my eyes flutter open knowing love was pouring through my veins and my manager smiled. We continued working on parts of the chorus and working the music into it on how to set it up. It was going to be a long week or so but it would be so worth it, like everything that has come to this was.

**Mitchie's Point of View**

It was lunch time and so far the day had been so hard. I didn't know how hard it was too deal with two of them alone and it was only half a day. I knew Shane was doing this for us but it was so easy for us hopefully they would both settle down for a nap this afternoon. I just finished feeding Ryann and Jadyn was now eating his food. I put Ryann down for her nap as she was asleep and ate my own lunch. I then sat with Jadyn watching a movie full of colour as he soon fell asleep as well. I just set him in the play pen and laid down on the couch to relax for a bit it would be nice. It seemed so much easier with Shane. I was missing him and now because he wasn't helping with the kids it was because he had been hear so much lately and now he was gone. I felt myself falling asleep when I heard my phone vibrate on the coffee table. I reached for it and smiling as the screen read LOVE BIRD texting. Shane set it up it was cheesy but cute I opened it to read his texts.

_Hey Sweetie, I miss you love, how are the kids?_

I smiled and texted back. _They are asleep. It is so hard with the two of them but I am dealing. I miss you too how is the song coming? I still don't know what it is?_

_You will eventually love be patient. At least you can relax well they nap. I will be able to be home fairly early so relax and I will make dinner. I have to go but I miss you, love you and will see you soon._

_Alright, bye love. I miss you and love you too. XOX Mitch_

_Love you to babe. Xo Shane, oh and two extra kisses, XX_

I got the last text and laughed smiling at how we flirted and were all over text messages. I laid down setting my phone aside knowing he was enjoying work gain and I loved spending time with the kid still. Happily content I drifted off into a sleep which was greatly needed and couldn't be happier as thins were.

**A/N: Alright so here it is it's not the greatest but I wanted smitchie moments to appear which I think they did which I was happy about. There is going to be drama probably starting with a new report and such as next chapter Ryann will be out with her mom and the pap surround them which sucks doesn't it. Anyways we are just getting started. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I want your comments,**

**~Kim**


	4. The First of Many Rumours To Come

Family and Love or Fame and Los

Chapter 4: The First of many Rumours to come

**Shane's Point of View**

I walk through the door of our penthouse type, apartment, noticing it was still with silence. I walk into the living room smiling at the sight that confronted me. Mitchie, the love of my life, was holding Jadyn, our first born, in her arms as their chests rose and fell evenly as they slept peacefully. I leant over them kissing Mitchie's forehead. I took the baby monitor that was near her head and brought it into the kitchen with me. I was going to make dinner for her since she was exhausted and I was working so I owed her this as she watched the kids, solo today.

I first went and checked on Ryann making sure she was okay and still asleep. I went into the kitchen getting everything out that I needed and start making dinner. I didn't do this lately but I did love making dinner for my family. I was making pasta so Jadyn was able to have a little of it so instead of two completely different meals, three including Ryann's milk there was really only two to be made today.

I just put the pasta into the boiling water when I heard the baby monitor feel with the fussing of our little girl. I turned the monitor off turning the stove down and walked quickly to Ryann's room picking her up and rocking her in my arms clearing noticing she needed to be changed. I changed her and she smiled wrapping her small hand around my finger and I smile knowing I would always come home to the love of my family, no matter if my day was good or bad, they were her for me. I took her into the kitchen and put her in her jolly jumper so I could watch her well I finished dinner.

I finished dinner and was putting the plated out and cut up the pasta in a small bowl letting it cool off for Jadyn, also since he would be eating it with his fingers. I walked into the kitchen Ryann almost asleep in her jolly jumper and sat beside my wife and sleeping child. I carefully remove Jadyn from her arms and put him into mine and stroke her hair back from her face and lean down kissing her cheek.

"Mitch, love dinner is ready" I whisper into her ear and I smile as her eyes start to flutter open and she looks at me smiling

"How long was asleep for?" She asked and I chuckled

"You were asleep when I got home" I stated "Ryann is in the kitchen and Jadyn is slowly wake up" I stated

"Okay, what time is it?"She asked

"6:30, but don't worry about it come on and eat" I smiled and she sat up giving me a soft kiss. I stood up helping her up and so in love we held each other's hand and walked into the kitchen sitting down for dinner. Ryann's Jolly jumper was right beside the table between me and Mitchie and Jadyn sat in his high chair.

I couldn't help but smile at this picture of my family, our family smiling eating dinner all together. This is what life is all about. Working during the day and coming home, spending the night with your loved ones. At this moment I know nothing could be this, being with Mitchie, Jadyn and Ryann. I knew at the moment this is all I would ever need. With them my life would always be right and fully complete.

**Mitchie's Point of View**

After we all ate the delicious dinner Shane had made I started cleaning up as he took Jadyn for a bath before bed. I did the dishes as Ryann continued to sleep in her Jolly Jumper. I finished washing down the table the dishes all clean and the dish washer on when Ryann started to fuss. I picked her up and made a bottle as I sit in the rocking chair of her room and fed her.

Soon Shane came in and asked if he could put her to bed so I took Jadyn and handed him Ryann as I took Jadyn and put him in bed. I loved that even though Shane was back in the studio making music, something that he loved to do, he still loves us and always will.

I rocked Jadyn to sleep which was easily done and then I went and got into sweat pants and a tank top. I tied my hair up getting my notebook and sat on the couch with my notebook writing as the TV was on for background noise.

Soon Shane wrapped his one arm around me as he sat down on the couch. I put my book down and leaned against him my head on his chest as my legs were resting along the rest of the couch.

"So babe how was recording?" I asked smiling

"It was nice to be back actually. The song is going great and it's going to be the first single. The only bad part was I missed the three of you like crazy." He said and I smiles as he stroked my hair

"We missed you too but it must be done" I smile accepting that fact

"Right, I love you Mrs. Gray" He says his lips now inches away from mine, moving closer

"I Love you too Mr. Gray" I say giggling as we share a sweet kiss.

"Today is the day that one of our favourite pop stars Shane Gray started recording again today at the studio downtown" The TV sounded as me and Shane pulled away to watch this. I hated the paparazzi but we need to know what goes on if damage control is needed.

"Again no words were spoken from the Hot one himself however when asked about his family his face did show a bigger smile that was already playing on his lips. Sporting his classic look with an amazing plaid shirt, he looks better than ever. We will definitely be seeing more of him and his family... Stay tuned for."

"Enough of that" Shane said turning it off and leaning over to kiss me again as I happily return it.

"What is your schedule like tomorrow love" I ask intertwining out fingers

"I have to be there early and late tomorrow. Could you and the kids come over around 12:00 and the four of us can go to lunch at the bistro or something?" He asked

"Yeah we'll like that" I smile kissing him once more

"It's a date" He says in a silly voice as I giggle again

We made popcorn and put on a the first season of The Bing Bang Theory and watched some of it well enjoying each other's company as tomorrow would be a long day. I knew we would get through it though, one day at a time.

**Shane's Point of View**

It is currently 5:30am and I just sat up in bed watching Mitchie sleep peacefully and run my hand through I piece of her amazing curls. I smile getting out of bed and going into the bathroom turning on the water. I was about to step into the shower when I heard the baby monitor rip through with the sounds of crying. I ran over to the baby monitor turning it down so Mitchie could stay asleep. I turned off the water and quickly made my way to Ryann's room. I walked in to see her face filled with tears as I scooped her up into my arms rocking her trying to settle her down.

I walked out to the kitchen with her in my arms getting a bottle ready then sitting on the couch feeding her watching her little hands try to hold the bottle as her eyes started to close as well. She soon unlatched from the bottle and was curled up in my arms fast asleep. I almost had tears come to my eyes knowing that I wouldn't be seeing her much in the next two weeks to get this single going. Then making the CD but I promised Mitchie I would make as much time as I can. After all they are my family and I saw Jadyn grow up and I wasn't going to miss my little girl grow up, that would rip me apart.

I put Ryann back in bed then went into our room turning on the monitor again and then had my shower. When I was finished getting ready I went into the kitchen and grabbed some cereal and a banana for a quick breakfast. I sighed as I walked back into my room and wrote a note to Mitchie leaving it on her vanity where she would definitely see it. I walked over to her kissing her cheek then I grabbed my keys and headed towards the studio. I arrived at 6:45 15 minutes early. I went down the street grabbing a coffee from Starbucks and got into the studio the paparazzi apparently not up yet, the best part about being here early was they weren't they were sure to be later. I sigh as I sit on the couch waiting for Brett, our manager, well mine and Mitchie's. We were going over What You Mean to me, today and working on different arrangements putting it together with the music. I think the best part of this morning was that at 12 my family would be walking through the door.

I was in the both working Hero when I stopped and a huge smile appeared on my face. Brett looked at me turned around and then talked.

"Alright Shane go for lunch" He spoke then turned around "Hi Mitchie"

"Hi Brett" She replied as I got out of the recording booth and went over giving her a soft yet quite long kiss "I'm stealing him for an hour" She said I thought it a seductive way that was so hot.

"See you later" He said nodding as I took Jadyn's car seat from her one hand. I walk along side her taking her free hand. Jadyn was in my other and Ryann was in hers.

We walked out of the studio together as the paparazzi started taking pictures and we just ignored them as best as we could getting into the restaurant getting a booth in the back were the paparazzi couldn't see form outside the window which we were both glad off. They were so annoying sometimes. It made me want to scream especially when they wanted to know about my family. They know I have one and that we love each other very much but that is really all they need to know.

Lunch was fun we got great food and had some laughs with Jadyn and Ryann. They did some things that were really funny so we had to laugh even though we probably shouldn't but they smiled a lot. I knew this was where I belonged. With them it felt so natural and easy to be around them. Anyway when we finished we walked half-way back to the studio were Mitchie's car was and put the kid's in the car. The paparazzi really close and I didn't want them to hear the conversation. So I wrapped her in my arms.

"I will be home around 7 I really miss you babe" I whispered and I knew she was finding the days long and lonesome

"I miss you too so much babe" She said and I felt a tear leave her eyes

"Alright, I miss you too. I love you and I will see you tonight I promise" I said kissing her ear

"I love you too" She said pulling away trying to hide her teary eyes

"Bye" I said squeezing her hand as the paparazzi were taking picture

"Bye" She squeezed my hand back and got into her car. As she pulled away I started running towards the studio trying to avoid questions

"Shane why was she crying when she left"

"Did you break up?"

"Are you fighting?"

I stopped at the door looking back glaring at them then went into the studio making sure the door latched fully. That was fucking ridiculous. Never in my life would I leave her. She missed me and I missed her like crazy. I understand why she was upset and I didn't mind. I hated paparazzi. A few tears came to my eyes as I started towards the room with Brett. I cleared my eyes of tears and went in starting to work on the song I wrote for Mitchie. Thinking of my family brought my feelings and emotions out which help with the song. I had no problem working again to support my family. I only wished the paparazzi didn't come along with it? Who am I kidding it's like a packaged deal. I sighed starting to work on the song not stressing myself out. The Pap didn't matter only my family did, as long as they didn't ruin our lived together I could deal, I think.

It was now 7:30 and the kids were in bed and I was on the couch waiting for Mitchie to come sit down with me. E news was coming on and as they read the headline stories I really needed Mitchie beside me.

"Babe, come here" I called as she walked in tying up her hair and sitting down her eyes widening at a picture of me and her holding hands by her car as her eyes are read.

"What have they said" She asked worried

"Nothing yet" I intertwine our hand together as the reporter started to speak.

"So are most interesting story today is about the Gray's. For the first time today we saw the little girl out. We had yet to learn her name but she is definitely gorgeous with her parents don't they make a perfect family. That's what we though as they embraced outside of Mrs. Gray's car as she was about to leave" they said and I sighed waiting for more as I hear Mitchie sigh as well. "It was tearful goodbye with Mitchie having puffy eyes as she was crying well he was embracing her. Not able to hear the words it was quite intense and she got in and left Shane's face showing sad emotions within his features. For all the girls we do believe they have broken up. We couldn't catch up with him after his day but he did glare at us when we asked on his way back to the studio. We will keep you posted but you heard it from us first, the Gray's our broken up" The reporter said and I snapped the TV off and looked at Mitchie.

"This is ridiculous" She stated

"Yeah it is. This is the thing I hate they make up all this shit. Apparently we can't miss each other" he said

"Well at least we know it is only a rumour right?" she asked and I smiled slightly

"Yeah it is. Unfortunately it is only the first of many to come" I said kissing her and suddenly her eyes lit up/

"What's up babe?" I asked

"I know how to solve our break-up rumour"

"How?" I asked confused

"4 words" she said then paused "We'll be a Dream"

"What? How does that work?" I asked and she just laughed standing up

"I'll tell you tomorrow" She confirmed taking my hand and walking towards the bed room "Now show me you love me and want to be together" She said sexily closing our bedroom door jump hugging me as I kiss her.

"Sure thing sexy one" I say as we stumble towards the bed falling upon spilling our love for each other in the sacred way of love making. Rumours were crap but it was moments like which was caused by a rumour that I wouldn't complain about. Call me a guy and a husband in love but making love with Mitchie never got boring. I actually was able to forget that only one rumour had surfaced and there was many to come. Enjoying myself with the though forgot all felt right in the world, again. Only one problem I didn't know how long that would last.

**A/N: alright so I had a good day so I decided to celebrate with updating you all a chapter. Please Review and let me know what you think. Anyone think they know what those 4 words mean with helping them break the rumour. I will update when I can even though it's not every week I do my best. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**~Kim**


	5. We'll Be A Dream

Family and Love or Fame and Los

Chapter 5: We'll Be A Dream

**Mitchie's Point of View**

It's 10:00 the next morning and I just finished having a shower. Shane had left early today as he had to work and I don't blame him wanted to avoid as much paparazzi as he could. Last night was amazing, truly it was I still couldn't believe the rumour had started but I had the solution. I think it might take a week or so but still it would eventually work. I slipped into a cute summery halter dress and walked into my room was sitting on the bed watching a movie and Ryann was in a play pen. They were awake so I left the door open when I was showering I just wanted to clean up.

"Mommy" Jadyn called happily as I go over and pick him up

"Hey Jadyn, we are going to go see daddy" I say smiling

"Ok" he says smiling as I stand him up and her starts walking. Oh I forgot he is now walking isn't that exciting, although sometimes he is hard to follow but it's still exciting.

I pick up Ryann and we go into the little foyer type thing. I slip my notebook into my purse then sling the diaper bag over my shoulder. I take Jadyn's little hand and slip Ryann into my one arm that was kind of free. Another difficulty of being alone but this would all make it better. I hope.

I get to the car and slip the kids inside then get in myself seeing it's about 10:45, Perfect I would get there before his lunch. I start the car and head out of the driveway. Thank god for tinted windows because there was pap there. I saw the apartment buildings gate close and left speeding away as they couldn't catch me on their feet. This was seriously ridiculous now.

I arrive at the studio about 20 minutes later and parked in the specified lot and guess what was there."For crying out loud" I said almost dramatically mad. I mean seriously we needed to fix this and now.

I got out slipping on my glasses and a baseball cap which doesn't help at all. I got the kids out of the car seat and my bags and squeezed my way to the door. Someone inside held it for me as I had the two kids and I would not put them down. I got inside the tinted glass windows of the studio and made my way to the room that had the recording booth inside it. I walked in putting the kids on the couch and sat down myself. I saw Shane smile and I just nodded.

"Hey Brett" I said happily

"Oh Hi Mitchie, I'm sorry I can't let him go right now." He said apologetically

"It's okay" I smile "I wanted to talk to you"

"Oh alright sure" He came and sat across from me on another couch "What's up?"

"Well I am sure you heard about the rumours of us broken up?" I asked

"Yeah I have and?" He asked sensing there was more

"I have a solution?" I stated as a question

"Okay?" He asks and I pull out my notebook opening it and handing it to him

He looks it over as he reads it over and looks up smiling "A duet?"

"By Shane and me I wanted to see if that was okay with you first. Just the kids will have to be here when we record it."

'"That's fine and when would you want to release this?" he asked

"Well a couple of weeks? Do A quick photo shoot record it set the track I know it is a lot of work. I'm sure Shane is up for that and well I kind of really want to do it too" I smile and it's look like he was sold

"Alright one second" He went over to the booth as Shane stopped singing a line "Shane come on out for a few minutes" He said and walked back over.

"Hey babe what's up" Shane said as he excited the booth and sat beside me giving me a quick kiss

"We'll be a dream" I smile and Brett chuckled

"Huh?" Shane said confused

"It's the title of the duet we are going to work on with you two and release it" Brett said

"Really we are?" Shane asked smiling

"Yeah it will help with the rumours and well I kind of want to record as well and the kids are allowed to stay here as we work on it" I smile and he smiles bigger

"That's amazing is it going to be a single?"

"Yeah you have a photo shoot for your single next week and we can maybe make it longer for this. We can release it yours a week later if you want and this one in about a week and a half. If that works for you two" Brett says and Shane speaks up before I could.

"Definitely sounds perfect" He smiles hugging me

"Babe you can release yours first if you want" I said not wanting him to give up his spot

"It's fine babe I am still releasing something just not my single, it will be next week. Plus I have been dying to see what song you have been working on now I will sing it with you" he said squeezing my hand so we agreed.

Shane soon left and went to get us lunch as me and Brett sat down talking about the song and the logistics and everything. I pretty much new anything but I haven't done an official duet before. Shane and I sang one before but we didn't record it. This was exciting definitely. Brett even suggested making a video but we aren't sure yet maybe.

When Shane got back Brett and the recording guy I believe his name was Alex left for lunch as we ate together. Shane had brought sandwiches which Jadyn could have a little bit of. I also fed him some baby food as Ryann got her bottle which she seemed quite happy about. We finished lunch then me and Shane read it. He said it was amazing. It was 12:45 when Brett and Alex came back. Jadyn and Ryann were now asleep in their car seats. We made our way into the recording booth and set up two microphones. Without background music we set out the lyrics and I smiled as we sand our song. It would definitely always be our song and it was amazing.

Do you remember the nights we  
stayed up just laughing?  
Smiling for hours at anything  
Remember the nights we  
Drove around crazy in love

When the lights go out  
We'll be safe and sound  
We'll take control of the world  
Likes it's all we have  
To hold onto and we'll be a dream

Do you remember the nights we  
Made our way dreaming  
Hoping of being someone big,  
We were so young then,  
We were to crazy in love

When the lights go out  
We'll be safe and sound  
We'll take control of the world  
Likes it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be a dream

(whoaaa ooooooooh)

When the lights out  
(when the lights go out)  
We'll be safe and sound.  
(We'll be safe and sound)  
Well take control of the world  
Like its all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be  
(And we'll be)

And when the lights go out.  
(And when the lights go out)  
We'll be safe and sound,  
We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be a dream

We finished and Brett just kind of sat there wide eyes. I had written the words that were to be drawn out and I thought his wide eyes were because it was good so I was almost nervous when he pressed the button to talk.

"I have to say that is brilliant all on your own. It was perfect with no music. We will had it but only if you want" He asked

"Yeah it doesn't have to be strong but I had some ideas" I said smiling

"Alright well how about you and Shane sing it once more like this and we will work on the music after with you on the piano Shane on the guitar?" he asked

"Sounds good" Shane said smiling and taking a sip of water

"Sure" I agreed taking a sip "Can I just check on the kids"

"Of course" He said so I left to check on the kids who were still asleep as we continued working on it. I had agreed before I knew how along we would be there but it was worth it and the song was turning out amazing.

We worked all the way to supper time then took a break and then continued. We sang it alone the music playing and we sang the song as solo's only our parts without the others. It was about 9:00 when we ready to run the last track. We had more work to do but the more we could get done now would be good.

We ran the last track then we took the kids you were asleep and left. There didn't seem to be paparazzi until we got into our car as people took pictures. I got into mine and Shane got into ours. I looked at my phone when I got into the car getting a text message from Shane.

_Hey babes, since they will try to follow go to the right take the short way and get the kids in. I will be home 30 minutes later alright?_

_Sure thanks babe. See you then Love you XOX_

_Love you too, XO XX_

I closed my phone laughing at how he always added the third kiss but I would never complain. I got home and got the kids ready for bed and Ryann was in bed and so was Jadyn and I sat down on the bed when Shane got it. He said goodnight to the kids and came into the room with two bottles of water handing one to me. Which I gladly took and drank a sip. He came to bed in his plaid pyjamas pants and cuddled me.

"Shall we see what's up?" He asked grabbing the remote and I nodded as he turned on the 11:OO news this might be interesting and we were about to find out.

"MORE NEWS on the GRAY'S today. We Now believe the Shane Gray and Mitchie Gray are...."

**A/N: Anyway I wrote this today. I am happy I did as I really wanted to get one up and I was inspired I love this song by the way anyone else it's perfect. I know you are all mad but this next rumour is a bombshell pretty much. Anyways please review and I have the next two days off So you can probably expect another chapter. I would really like some reviews though so review. Thanks for everyone who has so far. Anyways I uploaded another story with my friend. **

**Make A Wave – Jjonasrpattzluvers49**

**Check it out it is really good I believe there are 3 chapters it is a smitchie summer romance. Review as well. ENJOY!**

**~Kim**


	6. News, A Death, A Gain And The Release

Family and Love or Fame and Los

Chapter 6: News, A Death, A Gain And The Release

**Shane's Point of View**

We were sitting in bed and decided to watch the 11:00 news wondering what crazy things they were saying tonight and then it hit us.

"MORE NEWS on the GRAY'S today. We now believe the Shane Gray and Mitchie Gray are...."

"Are what?" Mitchie practically begged as I squeeze her shoulder.

"Getting divorced" I look at her as both of our mouth drops

"What" I practically shout at the TV kind of angry

"That's right you heard us. We saw them at the studio today Shane arriving much earlier than Mitchie who came in around 11:00 which the gorgeous children. They didn't leave until much later that night. They walked out with Shane who was carrying on of the kid. Both the kids then went into Mrs. Gray's car as Shane went to his with no such word to Mitchie."

"Maybe because the paparazzi were hounding us" Mitchie said and all I could do was squeeze her hand

"However we have already believed they split but what tipped us of was what was in Mitchie's bag. Sticking out of her designer diaper bag for the kids was a fairly thick brown envelope with her name on it"

I see Mitchie climb out of bad and gets back in bed with it emptying the contents. Record label papers and the duet contract and such.

"This is bullshit" She swore which she rarely does so I was taken back

"Babe" I hug her tight "Look it will be okay I promise"

"I guess" She said hugging onto me for dear life

"We also saw Mitchie arrive home later but after about 30 minutes and a sighting of Shane going into the four seasons hotel we believed that we would not being seeing him again until tomorrow. So that is our update and we will keep you updated."

I quickly turned it off as Mitchie leans into me crying steadily. I was upset as tears stung my eyes as I blinked letting a few fall. I don't know why the paparazzi made up such shit. We were so much in love and the duet would help but I don't know if it was the only thing to help just for our family's sake I hope it settled down we will somehow have to prove all this is lie's the paparazzi will hate to be proved wrong but they have to be. I decided we would leave the city on Friday for the weekend.

I noticed Mitchie as fallen asleep and I make a quick quiet call setting it up and then send a quick text message. I curled up with her and wiped the trying tears off her face and kiss her forehead as I fell asleep stroking her hair.

It is now Friday around 3:00 and I am just leaving the studio for the weekend. Mitchie left around 11 and next Friday we would actually be releasing the single to the radio stations and we were glad it was coming fast. We really needed it. I get into my car barely seen by the paparazzi as I snuck out the side door thankfully they didn't notice until I got into my car. I made my way to the apartment and got in before seeing anyone there.

"Hey babe" I said as I walked in

"In Ryann's room love" I heard Mitchie say and I smiled walking in

Mitchie was packing some of Ryann's thing well Ryann was sleeping. See we were going to my parents for the weekend. We needed to get away and they didn't mind, we would be staying at the pool house with our kids, and Mitchie seemed excited. We only had the one room but we didn't mind. Josh had the other so we would have "my room", or what was my room that summer about 6 years ago.

I walked over and gave her a quick kiss which she gladly returned as I pulled her closer she giggled and pulled away. "When are we leaving?" She asked

"30 minutes?" I said in a question form

"Sounds good" She smiled finishing Ryann's things. I just have to get my packing done, Ryann and Jadyn are good" She smiled as we locked hands and went into our room as Jadyn was sleeping as well.

"I will take Jadyn's and Ryann's stuff to the Audi and be back up for ours?" I asked

"Okay" She kisses me as I bring some of the stuff to the car

30 minutes later we were leaving the complex which was surrounded by the paparazzi. Her car was tinted but it would be easy to tell she wasn't the one who was driving and that I was. I just make sure I have my glasses and my toque on as we turned and headed for the interstate. We got on and headed towards my parents as I took of my toque and Mitchie took off her base ball cap.

"This was a great Idea babe" She said smiling

"I thought so we needed to get out and I thought we could maybe catch a few waves. I know it's the middle of March but still maybe it won't be as crowded and the beach club is iffy with paparazzi so hopefully."

"Right, I forgot they turned it into a beach club now. Most of the locals still come however just yeah that perfect, we definitely should surf" She smiles happily and I kiss her

"Sounds amazing" I say really happy about this and she squeezes my hand as I speed up as we get closer to the exit we will be taken. I haven't been home for about a week but we really needed this escape. Not to be with my parents and sibling but to be with MY FAMILY and our children. The rumours are brutal but this weekend we could just forget about it and my parents were happy to help.

We arrive and they were happy to greet us with open arms and an hour later my dad came to talk to us. "Hey son'

"Hey dad" I smiled rocking Ryann in my arms on the couch in the pool house beside Mitchie

"Hi Mr. Gray" Mitchie said as he just rolled his eyes and Mitchie laughed

"Your mother was wondering if she could look after the kids I need to show you two something, it's about a 15 minute drive?" he asked

"Sure, that okay babe" I said looking at Mitchie

"Sure" She said standing up

We were soon in my dad's car as I was in the back with Mitchie I was slightly confused as we headed out towards the wooded area of the community until he started talking.

"Shane do you remember Mr. Hanes"

"Yeah he was like my second dad, Alex was my best friend" I said and Mitchie squeezed my hand remembering the story

"Well he passes away a day ago and they have been reading over his will. Alex is in town so he wants to see you." He said and I few tears fell from my eyes

"Alex lives in San Jose though why are we heading here?" I asked as he pulled into the dirt driveway of Mr. Hanes drive way.

It was a huge all season cottage on a private lake that was surrounded by trees totally secluded and I loved spending some summers here. We would spend weeks on a time here and the ocean was on the other side of the islands that secluded this place. No-one would find this place unless they knew how and now I was confused until I saw Alex walking out of the door nodding to my dad.

We got out and I walked over hugging him "Sorry about your dad man" I said

"Thanks Shane" he said hugging me back "and you are Mitchie?" He asked as Mitchie walked over with my dad

"Yeah nice to meet you, I've heard about you" She smiled shaking his hand

"I wish it was better circumstances but nice to meet you" He said smiling

"So what exactly are we doing here, my dad said you wanted to see me?" Shane said to Alex

"Yeah let's go sit down" Alex said happily leading us to the all too familiar living room as we sat down.

"It's just like a remember" I said sitting down Mitchie and my dad beside me

"Alright well my dad redid his will about 2 months ago when he fell Ill and I'm to make his wishes come true. He was very proud of you Shane happy you got married, had children and lived your dream." Alex smiled "he was happy of his sons, you and me as he would call us and he still did until he passed away yesterday. I know this is really soon but I have to go back in a week and well this place his yours. He left it to you and your family. A place you belong on the water away from everything else. I understand you have to be in LA for your work but if you ever need to escape this is now your place. You can choose to sell it if you wish but he wanted you to have a chance to make it your own if you want" he said and I sigh while squeezing Mitchie's hand as she squeezed back

"Really I mean I'd love too but don't you want it?" I asked Alex a little confused

"I didn't grow up here Shane. I lived with my mom most of the time and just lived in the summer here with my dad and you my best friend. He knows I love this place but you loved it more and you always said when you were older you wanted to live here. This is his last wish of you and you can sell it but it would mean a lot if you would let him give it you?"

"Sure then. I guess I mean it could be a vacation home" I said looking at Mitchie as she smiled squeezing my hand

"Thank you Shane" Alex said smiling slightly

"Your dad was amazing Alex, and you can always call me you know that right. I'm not too famous for you" Shane said and Alex laughed

"He always knew you would famous one day" Alex said

"Thanks Alex, again so much but we should get going. The kids will be waking up soon" I said standing up with Mitchie standing up holding my hands.

"I'm leaving now too actually going to the funeral home to talk about thing. Here" He handed me the keys "Lock up and I will talk to you later" He said leaving as I sighed upset about him just leaving and in awe that he would leave this with me.

"Dad is this really happening" I asked in awe still

"Yeah Shane he asked me before he re-did his will if you would take it and I assured him you will. I knew you loved this place and I'm glad you accepted it gladly."

"Of course there will always be memories and I think my family will be plenty happy here" I said squeezing Mitchie's hand

"Shane this place is amazing I believe our kids will love it. Maybe this summer after you new CD we can redo it and make it ours. Spend the summer here with our family."

"I'd love that" I said kissing her softly

"Alright let's go" My dad said as he went out to the car and I looked around once again before leaving and locking the door.

This was amazing and just another part of life falling into part. I perfect place to leave the life of paparazzi behind nothing could be better at the moment. I got back into the car with Mitchie and laid my head on her shoulder happy yet said as some tears started to fall that he passed away. Well Mitchie whispered in my ear and whipped my tears away I knew this was my home with her, Ryann, Jadyn and this community and what they said was true, you can always find your way back home no matter what, this is one place you will always belong.

The weekend was amazing. We did get to the beach and got surfing in and had a great little vacation. We attended the wake of Mr. Hanes of Sunday before me and Mitchie had to head back to city. We decide this summer we would set up the house we were can create more family memories that would live with us forever. We said goodbye to my parents and friend of our passed we packed up the car and headed back to the city. If 5 days we hope some of the rumours would be cleared up. We didn't want more crazy rumours so we didn't get caught together even though we would love to go out holding hands we knew they would make it seem scandalous and we both couldn't wait until Friday.

It was now Thursday and the week has been okay. We spend as much as we can in the studio because we can freely be together there with each other. Not in a certain way as we wish but you all understand just being beside each other was all we need. We were sitting down when Brett came in.

"Hey you two, ready for the release tomorrow we got the final print for your single cover" He smiled handing us the envelope as we opened removing it. It was the picture of us dressed in white so in love holding each other's hands smiling looking like we were dancing around as I smiled remembering the photo shoot it was more than fun and this was the perfect picture.

"I love it" Mitchie said smiling

"It's the perfect picture for the song" I smiled handing him back to him

"Alright well Tomorrow the song is going to played on KISS FM at 8:30 and Ellen was wondering if you would come on her show. We know it is short notice but it would help the rumours which people are dying to know if it's true. You can freely be together with no scandalous suspicions" he said

"I guess we could, do you want to love?" I asked looking at Mitchie

"Sure, we could clear it up it couldn't hurt, plus I love being on Ellen" She smiled and I laughed remembering the first time she was on as we came out as a couple before we were both popular in music

"Alright book it Brett" I smiled as we were ready to share what we were and how that won't change we were together to stay even if we were in the light of the paparazzi they would not tear us apart fame could never compare to the love we share.

The rest of the day just passed like it usually would and this time we left together in the same car and went to the apartment not caring anymore. This would all be over tomorrow after-noon, there on the Ellen show nothing would be held back. We were in love and that was truth and even though it wasn't anyone's business, because of our children, our family, we needed to let people know we were still together and forever will be.

**Mitchie's Point of View**

The next morning we had nothing to do. All we had to do today was show up at the studio at 11 to get ready for the show with Ellen. They were doing the whole with us and apparently we were performing our song. Anyways we got up around 7:30 and we were in the living room playing with the kids with the radio on. It was 8:29 one minute away as we heard the introduction come through the speakers. We have had hits on the radio before but this was the biggest won because we were doing it together and the song was a duet and I smiled as they introduced us.

"Alright so have most of you hear about the Gray split which we are all upset about we are previewing a single sang by the duo. We don't know if they are together or not but this song is apparently amazing. Catch them today on the Ellen show as well. With we'll be a Dream, for the first time, as I haven't heard it yet. Here they are Mitchie and Shane Gray. We'll be a Dream."

I smiled as the song started playing as I hugged Shane and saw our kids smiling as our song played and noticed they were listening to it knowing it was our voices. The rumour was almost over. With our appearance later today on Ellen we hoped that would clear all this up and we were ready for that to happen. I just stopped thinking as we sat together to our song; really this all felt a dream and I would think it was if I didn't know I was actually in his arms right now looking at the children we created with the love we will forever share.

**A/N: Alright so this long almost the longest maybe the second longest of this story. Anyway I liked this chapter and next chapter will be the Ellen show when they share everything and clear everything up. I was in shock when they said Divorce but that's what I was planning. They Gain an amazing house although they don't know what might happen before the summer however I do, and no I will not tell anyone until that comes up but it's won't be the happiest moment but remember it is a SMITCHIE story after all. Anyways enjoy and please leave Review and I will update as soon as possible. REVIEW!**

**~Kim**


	7. Coming Clean

Family and Love or Fame and Los

Chapter 7: Coming Clean

**Shane's Point of View**

It is 11 and we just walked into the studio. There was no paparazzi cause the quests appear behind the stage which was perfect. So as we were walking in I smile at Mitchie intertwining our free hands. It felt amazing to be outside holding her hand I forgot how good it felt I was definitely missing this, soon this would all be over.

We go get ready for the show and change into what we brought. The kids were going to be sitting behind stage with one of ELLEN's people. It's weird but we didn't want them on stage with us that would be awkward for them and we didn't want them to feel that kind of exposure.

Apparently we were firstly singing the new song on stage before we talked so that was going to help take our nerves away a little bit. Singing always helped with that. I looked at Mitchie smiling as she finished doing her hair. She was in an adorable navy blue strapless dress that went just above her knee in small hells and her hair was tied up in a messy curly bun. I smile as she finished applying make-up. I was in jeans, a wife beater and a plaid button up. I slipped my glasses on running my hand through my hair.

"You ready babe Ellen just went on?" I asked

"Yeah, let's do this" She said taking my hand

We went behind the big doors where the microphones and everything where so we got set up and waiting for our introduction. I quickly kissed her as she returned it before we heard Ellen talking about us.

"Hey everyone, so this couple we have here today as been through some things recently. Which later we are going to know if they are true or not? Today they released a single which has already had over 500 downloads from iTunes in less than 3 hours. This is going to be huge and to sing it for us, here they are. Mr. Shane Gray and Mrs. Mitchie Gray" She claps as the doors open the music starts and I start singing a rush coming through my body singing for an audience again. I forgot how good it felt and knew again this is why I spent the day at the studio for my fans.

After we were done singing the applause gave me chills it was a huge adrenaline rush I loved it. It took everything for me to not pull Mitchie to me and kiss her but we couldn't do that on national TV that would be a field day waiting to happen. Even though all the rumours were going down we didn't need to lock lips on TV. They went to a commercial so me and Mitchie walked really closely together talking with Ellen as we sat down on the loveseat, a two seat couch. We were sitting fairly close so I locked my hand with hers as they were between us and Ellen smiled as she noticed it and she was about to ask when.

"On in 5, 4, 3..." The director or whatever said and we all sat down to get ready

"So hi everyone we are back with this amazing duo. That song is almost breathtaking I downloaded it earlier. It is amazing we got to hear it live the first day that doesn't happen often"

"No it doesn't we got the offer to do the show and we couldn't give it up seeing you Ellen" I said and she laughed smiling as the audience awed.

"We also have lots of questions that are to come which it will be good to answer once so we might as well answer them as many people want to know answers." Mitchie said and I squeeze her hand

"Well there have been pictures flying around" She said and we looked at the pictures that were on the tabloids and instinctively I rolled my eyes

"I see you roll your eyes Shane are all these wrong, or is any of it true. Is the split true?" She asked

"No it's not. The breaking up rumour was enough to send fire up my spine I mean so we were emotional on the street and she left there is no reason for us to break up."

"So you are very much together?" She asked

"Yeah we are. We love each other nothing can change that. We have been together for 5 years and we became famous with help from each other. Sure our life is more exposed now but we are very much in love."Mitchie said as I moved our hands to her knee and she smiles.

"About the picture why exactly where you crying" Ellen asked showing the picture

"It was my second day alone with the kids it was a bit overwhelming. I don't understand why I can't cry into Shane's shoulder the man I love because I miss him. I miss him so yeah it is emotional saying goodbye even for a few hours. That's why I was crying. Since I am a "celebrity" crying something must be wrong but nothing is" Mitchie said and I was proud of her it was true I was upset she left too.

"Shane you looked a little emotion too was there tears shed on your part?" She asked as I let out a chuckles looking nervous turning a slight pink "Wow I made Shane Gray blush" Ellen said and the audience starting laughing as well as me and Mitchie

"It's not the easiest thing to do" Mitchie said as we laughed more

"Alright, are you going to answer the question? Did you shed tears" She asked me

"Not on camera" I answered confidently

"But you admit there was tears" She tried confirming

"Yeah there was. I am a man who is not afraid of being emotional about thing that means the most to me. I'll be tough when I have to be and only my family can really see the vulnerable sides of me but I can be emotional I just only show the people that should know and not the people that should mind their own business."

"That is an amazing answer. I know guys who are emotional and it doesn't mean they are strong it just means they have feelings" She said and I nodded "Now stupid question. You two are together and that's great however you are still married or just together?"

I watch Mitchie as she takes her free hand which was her left and ran it through her hair "We are married and always will be. The papers were record label things for our jobs. They have nothing to do with us. We are together and we love each other and our kids and we plan on being together. The paparazzi can't tear us apart they can try and we see what rumours they start but we know they are rumours and people can believe what they want but me and Shane are very happily married" She said and I kiss her cheek as she blushes and the audience Awes.

"Very happily" I confirm

"Alright now I don't know if you've seen it about an hour ago a suspicion came out about you two. The song coming out and everything that you are trying to be together due to a baby" She said and me and Mitchie just turned are faces into shock

"Well I have no idea, I haven't heard of that?" I said and looked at Mitchie

"Definitely not, I mean I'm not pregnant I just had baby almost 2 months ago. That is new and we did the song because we wanted to. Yeah we were hoping it would help pull us together but because of a baby that is kind of ridiculous. We are together because we love each other." She said

"Apparently everything we do revolves around something we never even discussed so no that is not true" I state

"One last thing to clear up, you two haven't been out much lately. You were found at a hotel one day? Why was that?" she asked

"Since everything is coming clean it was to distract the paparazzi and I waited until later to go back home when it was clear. If they thought for sure we were broken up and then we were saw together again that would be more of a scandalous problem and we didn't need that" I stated

"Yeah we were still together loyal and trust worthy and nothing will change that because I did see one thing say cheating but that is not true. Nothing about any of these rumours is true. We needed to clear that up and go on with our lives. Sure we made be followed but you can't believe what you read." She said and I smile

"Yeah we are just happy that is cleared up and we can finally stop being hounded as that is the honest truth." I said

"Alright well we got a quiz and game for you two. It is how well do you know your partner? Even though you will probably ace it there is question each and you answer your side of the paper then you answers there and when we come back we will see how much these love bird really know." She said and the commercial went on.

After the commercial we did the game and apparently we knew everything about each other. We never really talked about love at first sight. I answered that I thought yes and that she thought yes apparently so did she so we both blushed learning that we both agreed. There was only question that we got wrong but it was reasonable recording to us we got it right. It's what I was wearing when we first met. I put swim shorts and Mitchie put Shorts and a T-shirt. Which was good because we both knew the right answer was a towel but that would pretty much be a scandal waiting to happen so we avoided that. After we were done we left my arm securely wrapped around her and the audience applauded as we kissed each other cheeks walking through the big door. I was so glad that was over. It was good having the feeling of being securely together.

We walked out each holding one of the car seats then are other hands locked together. Some of the paparazzi as got in but we didn't care they could take pictured of us holding hands all they want. I was actually feeling devious so I leant over and whispered to Mitchie.

"Want them to give them something to talk about?" I asked

"Like what?" She asked and I chuckles

"This" He said and instantly my lips were pressed against mien and I let her lean against the car leaning against her pretty close kissing her majorly as she smiled into it.

After like 100 flashes or a little less she stopped the kiss and against my lips she whispered "Enough for them we can continue at home" She said seductively as I nodded and she moves around me getting into the car and with a big smile placed on my lips I get into the car and drive away.

"That was actually a thrill" I said chuckling

"I'm not giving you an earth shattering kiss every time they are around mister" She said looking at me sceptically.

"That's fun but you had to agree it was amazing and hot"

"It was" She said smiling "Can't wait to see that everywhere"

"Definitely" I agreed as we arrived back in the apartment for the night with our kids and a little alone time she promise to continue that kiss and I was holding her to that.

**A/N: Alright so I hope you enjoyed the Mitchie moments I let ya'll enjoy. I have big plans for chapter 10 and maybe 11. I just need to figure out what I am going to do until those chapters but I think non-stop it gets me through work sometimes. Anyway Enjoy and I would love some more review. I got up a new one-shot and I have an idea for another won and I had 4 days of this week so you can expect and update or do just a little busy with a Taylor Swift concert which I cannot wait for. Did any of you see Demi Lovato of Grey's Anatomy she was good. She really is an amazing actor and movie. Anyways enjoy and don't forget to Review.**


	8. Start Recording Again

Family and Love or Fame and Los

Chapter 8: Start Recording Again

**Mitchie's Point of View**

It was now two weeks after we'll be a dream came out and everything was cleared up that we are still together. It was nice going for small walks around the community with are children holding hands smiling and just being together. We have gone on a few dates even though there was some paparazzi around they never got inside where we went so parts of it wasn't showed which was good we didn't wanted to be filmed being a couple I mean we should just be able to be together. I never really understand why some stars flipped out on cameras but I really do understand now. I would never flip out at them because they are people but sometimes it does make me want to scream.

Last week Shane's song What You Mean to Me came out and I absolutely loved it. He said he wrote it about me and I almost cried when I first listened to it. It was already climbing the charts. Speaking of the chart this week we'll be a dream hit the top 20 on the billboard which is really amazing. It had been playing a lot.

I am currently in the kitchen getting stuff read for the BBQ we are having to celebrate Jadyn's second birthday. My Parents flew in and Shane's parents are driving over. We were just celebrating within the family but it was still exciting. I remember his first birthday. It was about 10 days after that we found out I was pregnant with Ryann.

I feel too strong arms around me and a kiss against my cheek. I know it was Shane and just sunk into his arms smiling happily.

"Hey love" I said quietly

"Hey, the kids are down for their nap. Tonight with our families will be nice" He said happily

"Yeah it will" I say smiling really happy for some reason

"What's up babe?" I asked

"I don't know I have been thinking about our family and just lots of things" I said smiling

"Like what?" He asked

"Well about 2 minutes ago I was remembering his first birthday and well the 10 days after that" I said smiling and he squeezed me tighter

"Ryann" He whispered in my year and I giggled nodding my head

"Yeah Ryann" I smile thinking about our little family that I wouldn't trade for anything.

I stopped doing what I was in the kitchen and we walked to the living room and lay on the couch relaxing together that we haven't done for a while. He had been recording a lot and that was something else I was thinking about and I didn't know if right now was the right time to bring it up but I had to. I hated feeling and thinking of something but not telling Shane about it.

"Babe" I say "I have been thinking about something else?" I said

"Yeah love, what is it?" He said squeezing my hand reassuring me to go on

"About Recording I mean you have been doing it so much and..."I was about to get my point when he interrupted me

"Babe you know I wish I could be home more with you and the kids but I thought we decided we were going to get through it for the money we need" He said and I sighed

"That is not where I was going love. I see how much you are enjoying it and I loved recording we'll be a dream. I saw and felt the thrill you did when we were on Ellen" I said and he smiles but I knew he was confused

"What are you getting at love" He asked

"I want to start recording again. I want to be back in the studio make another album I know we were going to wait but I really want to and I am ready just the kids" I said sighing

"Mitchie... I understand why you want to be back in, it is amazing but Ryann is led then 3 months old she isn't old enough for day care yet and you were the one that wanted to stay home for another few months with her" he said

"I know that Shane. I didn't know how much I missed it but I do, you're doing it so why can't I as well" I said

"One of us has to watch the kids we can't just leave them alone babe. I understand you want to record too but right now I am and after I'm done my album in a couple months I can take care of the kids but right now that is your job" he said and for some reason I was mad

"My job" I said "Really? You have to be kidding me. This isn't a job to me. This is my family I am doing this so they have a good life and a loving home that they definitely deserve."

"That's not what I meant" he said quietly "Just I was offered to do another album and I took it after talking to you about it I thought you were okay with it"

"I am just after seeing how much fun you are having and all the happiness you bring back every day and just I want that too. I want to be back recording music. It's just I miss it" I say sighing

"I know you do" He starts stroking my hair "I'm sorry I called taking care of our kids your job. It is our job and I do want to be home with you guys. I am almost done the third song and there is going to be 10. I will be done end of May early June then maybe we can talk about you recording. I know it seems like forever now but you are born to be singing Mitchie. You will soon enough with us by your side I promise" He says kissing my forehead and I can't help but smile a little.

"I guess plus I will always have you" I say curling up closer into his chest

"You do and always will. Have you told you how much I love you" He says and I giggle

"Once or twice" I say teasing

"Oh really, once or twice how about one or two hundred" He says giggling and I shrug

"I don't ever remember those only the two times. Maybe you should help me remember" I say challenging.

"You don't say?" he says giggling facing my with those amazing eyes

"Yeah I do say" I say back

"Allow me to jog your memory" He says leaning forwards cupping my cheek as his lips capture mine and I instantly kissing back.

"That's starting to help" I say against his lips as we start kissing again and I lay on top of her gently as we lay on top of the couch.

I smile kissing her deeply and utterly passionately loving the sensation. Sure we make out a fair amount but for some reason this was so hot. It could be because our conversation almost argument got slightly heated but god this was sexy.

I run my tongue along his luscious lips as he smiles allowing me entrance and immediately our tongues get tangled in a knot almost impossible to untangle. The kiss was really hot and I slowly feel him start to slowly roll my shirt up and I just smiled kissing him letting him gratefully. I felt our lips part and my tank top fall to the ground revealing my lacy bra I didn't really plan on showing anyone to day and giggle at my though. I start kissing him again with a little less tongue. Soon we were lying on the couch in only pants and well I had a bra on but we were heavily making out and I almost wanted it to go farther. I felt his hand grasp the clasp of my bra and he was about to undo it when....

"Mitch" I heard my parents call and turned my head to see them standing there with the dessert they promised to bring. Either we were making out way to long or they were early

"Mom, dad, you're early" I say making sure Shane stayed on top of me to not reveal my chest if he actually did get the bra undone. I was a little too embarrassed to realize it at the moment.

"You can um... take it into the kitchen" I heard Shane say and they just nodded walking away fast after my dad kind of looked at Shane and tried to stop a laugh escape his mouth.

When they were definitely in the kitchen I said and Shane sat up retrieving our shirts and handing me mine. I slipped it on trying to fix my hair as best as possible.

"Sorry" I said quietly

"It's alright my fault" he said giving me one more kiss

"No one is to blame I enjoyed it" I whisper to him and he chuckles

"We should probably..." he starts and I nod

We walk into the room to see my parents sitting at the table. "Hi mom, dad, sorry we didn't know you would be arriving so early" I said embarrassed

"It's alright we should've knocked, we just didn't really expect to see you underneath..." my mom started and Shane intercepted

"We understand" He says and then Ryann starts to cry "Got it" He called and leaved the room as I start to laugh

"Alright and mom I rather you not discuss my sex life with my husband or in front of dad. You really don't need to be thinking about it either" I said getting a glass of water and downing it really thirsty after the kiss

"We understand nap time doesn't just involve kids we very well know that" My dad said

"Stop please" I said starting to focus on dinner

"Alright so how's the birthday boy and little Ryann"

"They're good Jadyn is really busy though" I say smiling

We talked for a while until Shane came back with both kids in his arms. At least we got off the sex life subject. That was the worst thing to talk about with my parents it was always awkward and somehow always found something out I didn't need too. An hour or so later his parents arrived as well as Nicole and Emily. Apparently Josh was his friend but we didn't really mind.

It was about 5:00 and we decided to start dinner as Jadyn and Ryann go to bed really early. We didn't expect the quests to stay that long either. Actually personally I was hoping they wouldn't be here to later I wanted to be alone with Shane and I think he wanted to be alone. We only really get the weekends and every Sunday we do stuff with the kids so it really leaves Saturday which today was cut short by my parents. We were just thankful we weren't much father into what would've or possibly could've happened.

Shane, his dad, and my dad all controlled the barbeque as me, my mom, and Shane's mom did the rest. We finally sat down to eat outside which was a gorgeous night so far. It was getting slightly cloudy but it was warm enough for the hour we would be outside.

We went inside about 6:30 as me and Shane but Jadyn and Ryann to sleep. The girls curled up in blankets on a big armchair that had room for both of them. The outside was now clouded over and very windy. Shane put on a fire and we curled up on the love seat comfortable cuddled together. My parents and his parents are on the couch sitting there and we are all happily sitting by the fire.

Shane and I were just about to talk when of course sheets of rain came falling down steadily. I turned to look at the window and you could barely see out of it, it was slightly crazy. I looked at Shane and his eyes proved what we had to do and I sighed knowing I agreed with him.

"Do you guys want to stay here?" I asked as our parents looked at us

"Really we should go though" My Mom said happily

"No it's really fine mom. You two can have Ryann's room it had a futon as we can move her crib into our room if you want" I said

"Alright, are you sure that is okay?" I smiled

"Yeah it's good Mom, dad you can sleep in the other guest room if you want? It's all we have" Shane says

"Sure that sounds good thank you" His parents said happily

They got up and headed towards the room as they moved the girls to the pull out couch which the parents clearly wouldn't want. I smiled squeezing Shane's hand and mouth him thank you as he nods kissing my forehead. Shane gets up and moves Ryann's crib to our room and I hear the other doors close and he comes back to the couch and picks me up.

"Bed time" He says making me giggle carrying me to our bed.

We lay on the bed and he held me tight in his arms. I sighed into his chest kissing his lips softly and he kissed me back sexily and as he ran his tongue along my lips I sighed and slightly pulled away.

"Babe Ryann" I said sighing

"Right" He said sighing kissing my lips softly "Another night?" He asked

"Definitely in 10 days it might just have to relieve that night last year" I say and he smiles

"Alright I love you Mitchie Gray and I am sorry" He says and I smile

"I love you too Shane Gray, I'm sorry too and you are forgiven" I say kissing him passionately slow and sweetly

"I forgive you too" He says and we curl up as he stroked my hair and kissing my cheek as I fall asleep as does he. I know the night would've been better but having our families safe was what mattered and knowing we did the right thing definitely let me fall asleep at ease in the arms of the man I love and definitely forever will.

**A/N: Alright so that is it. Chapter 8 and I know it isn't the best idea however I thought it was okay. The tight in 10 days might actually have a major part in this story so yeah don't forget that. I knew I didn't go into too much detail... but I did Mitchie and Shane moments which I was happy about it. ENJOY and REVIEW!**

**~Kim**


	9. The Offer and Illness?

Family and Love or Fame and Los

Chapter 9: The Offer and Illness?

**Mitchie's Point of View**

It's now the middle of May and so far our life had been pretty good. I got over my wanting to record phase. Don't be confused I still want to but I decided to wait until Shane was done I mean it was the most we could do. Our families all got home safe which was good because the rain storm really was scary even for me. I had curled up into Shane's arm so much I could barely breathe but I like it, I felt warm and safe. I always fell like that in his arms one of the many reasons I love him and always will.

I am currently sitting on our bed in my short night gown I bought for Shane a month or so ago. He really enjoyed it and so did I even though he wasn't here at the moment. I was happy so. I was sitting on the king size bed sitting on top of the comfy white bed set we had. My hair was brushed back like it usually is before bed. The room was dark except for the lamps on bedside tables which were lit up. I loved just sitting in our room it was so relaxing. The one light lit up the small balcony door that we have. The balcony small but I love it. The purple lacy curtains cover the door and it lets us view the apartment complex courtyard. I was so ready to go to the summer home, which I forget we had started working on in three weeks were we going to head up there and stay our first night. It was starting to come together.

I smiled stretching my legs out from under me and leaning against the head board with a smile on my face. I soon hear the pitter-patter of rain drops hitting the balcony door. The light giving of an amazing glow due to the curtains it felt magically almost. I missed Shane I was hoping he would be home soon. I smile running my one hand up my leg then smooth out my pyjamas. I smile as it rested at my thighs and knew he loved it. It actually was used a couple of weeks ago. Remember that night I was talking about when Ryann... well yeah. That night was amazing for the second year in a row.

I went out for coffee with my best friend and I came home to see that the kids were with his parents for his night. Don't ask but we loved this night it was the night we conceived Ryann and it was always special because of that. He had made the most romantic dinner it was so magical. We drank champagne and eat chocolate covered strawberries the most amazing romantic dessert ever invented. Then as you guessed we made love. It was just so special. Every time we make love it was always passionate and never... I don't know you couldn't really call it sex because we didn't have sex we made love. Anyways I decided to lay down on the bed waiting for Shane to be home. I was getting tired but I promised I would be up to say goodnight to him.

He had started working on the rest of his album and he was almost done. In a week or two he would be which would be amazing he was really exciting. He was at a photo shoot tonight to finish up the album cover and other photos. I missed him it was rounding 10:00 now and I was really tired after looking after the kids all day. I was desperately trying to stay awake but soon my body disobeyed me and my eyes closed falling into a peaceful sleep.

**Shane's Point of View**

I got home around 10:30 and finally it felt good to walk through the doors. I took of my shoes and jacket and locked the door. The house was silent so I guessed everyone was asleep. Mitchie said she would see me when I got home but if she was asleep I would be glad because she needed her rest as well. I know she loves taking care of the kids but it tired her out too, which she doesn't want to admit. I smile walking over to Ryann's room and caress her small cheek saying I love you then go to Jadyn's room doing the same thing.

I walk into our room and my heart melts in a puddle of love. She was gorgeous asleep breathing evenly on the bed in her favourite pyjama's mine to. They were sexy but adorable and innocent at the same time. I smile picking her up and throwing the blankets back laying her down and cover he up tucking her in like I would one of our kids. I kiss her forehead and stroke hr hair.

"I love you Mitch" I say smiling turning off the one lamp and go into the bathroom getting myself ready for bed.

I get out of my clothes and slip on a pair of plaid pyjama pants the blue ones Mitchie loves. I smile as I crawl into bed beside her. We could actually spend tomorrow morning together because I didn't have to be in the studio until 1:00 which was good. I was going to be back late though. These other artists apparently wanted to have a meeting so that's what I was doing tomorrow night. It was going to be good I guess just wanted to spend a night with my loved ones. I smiled knowing that it would happen soon. I wrap my arms around Mitchie's slim frame and held her close as I fell asleep happy to have her in my arms.

It was 5:45 and I crawled back into bed after helping Ryann back to sleep and wrap Mitchie in my arms.

"Hey babe" She says turning so she faces me

"Hey you" I say caressing her cheek "You were asleep so I let you" I say kissing her lips softly

"Thank you. What time is it?" She asked laying her face on my chest

"Almost 6 Ryann was up" I said and she nodded

"Are you staying awake? Before work" She asks

"No I don't work until 1 today so I am sleeping in with my wife and spending the morning with my family" I say and she smiles looking up

"Mmm that sounds amazing" she said and I lean in kissing her my one hand resting upon her thigh

"No sounds delicious" I giggle licking my lips and kiss her running my tongue along her lips

"I agree" She mumbles into my moist mouth and our tongues start the battle for dominance.

We make out for a bit and my hand start running up closer to her groin. She giggles and then squirms away as she laughs sitting on top of me. "You're being naughty Mr. Gray" She says seductively meaning or not but that made me start to squirm

She leans down her hair tickling my face and as her lips are about to capture mine Jadyn's screams fill the apartment as I groan

"Oh shush" She said getting out of bed "It's not meant to happen today" She said and walked out of the room. I wanted to sleep in well I don't know if that was going to happen. God she knew how to turn me on, well obviously that is how we have two amazing children.

I fell back asleep fast actually which I wasn't complaining about which was good. I did some sleep. I haven't told Mitchie about the meeting yet so I had to do that and well yeah. All of us were finally up at 9 and in the kitchen all eating. We all sat there happily watching Ryann and Jadyn eat and I decided this was the best as any.

"So babe I am sorry but I have this morning off because tonight will probably be later then last" he said and she smiles curiosity playing on her face

"For what babe" She asked

"These other three solo artists want to have a meeting. I'm not sure why they just said that they want to meet so I guess we will know tomorrow?" I said and she smiled

"Sure but you have to tell me tomorrow morning alright?" She asked

"Of course'' I said kissing her happily "First one other then the meeting crew. Always"

After breakfast we held hands and each pushed a stroller as we went for a walk around the apartment complex and went through the college campus. It was exciting. There were a few people who recognized us but no-one bothered us. Some of our teachers said hi and noticed the kids but other than that it was quiet and since a few months ago I loved going out and holding her hand like nothing else mattered because nothing did.

We got back and the kids played in the living room with me as Mitchie got lunch ready. At 2:00 Ryann and Jadyn each had a check up so that's what they were doing this afternoon. As long as they were healthy I would be happy and Mitchie promised she would let me know. As fas as I knew they were both healthy and safe.

I walked into the kitchen when Mitchie was serving lunch. I walked up behind her just before she fell. That was weird but I was there to catch her and I was slightly worried.

"Are you okay love?" I asked scared

"Yeah just slightly dizzy I think I am hungry" she admitted as I nodded and we sat down and started to eat. She did look better with food but I was still worried

"If you have time maybe you should get a check up love" I said

"Alright, if it will make you feel better" She said and cupped my hand.

After I got ready for work as Jadyn and Ryann went for a quick nap before they had to go to the doctors. I got ready and gave Mitchie a long passionate kiss and a tight hug before I kissed her again before I left.

"Bye my love, I will call you during dinner" I said

"Bye love and okay can't wait" she said kissing me again as I kissed her cheek and left the door.

I don't know why but there was always this nagging feeling in my gut that something was wrong with Mitchie. It was making me nervous but I knew she would ask her doctor and that would make everything better even if there was something wrong I would be right there by her side but I was hoping everything was fine.

**Mitchie's Point of View**

It was 1:30 and I got Ryann and Jadyn into the car as well as myself and started towards the doctor's office. This is now our family doctor and she was Shane's ever since he had been born so I trust her very much. I don't know why I was dizzy and I was slightly worried too so I was going to ask as well just to be safe.

We got into the waiting room and finally called to the lit up doctors room. This office was mostly for kids well this doctor but she did take certain families in and since she knew Shane since before he was born so thankfully we have her to look after our children. We got in and waited as she came in, Dr. Madison.

"Hi Mitchie how are you?" she asked politely smiling at the kids

"Great so are Jadyn and Ryann here for our monthly check-up of course" I stated and she smiled

"The last one for Jadyn as he is now over two and the 4th month for Ryann, she is sure growing, Healthy no doubt" She said and I smiled as she picked up Jadyn and did what she must do. About 20 minutes after he was handing back to me with a small sticker on his shirt and he smiled

"Perfect for a two year old" She smiled

"Mommy" he called hugging me tight

"Hey Jadyn" I smiled "Well that's good news" I smiled

"Yeah it is. He seems to be getting right nutrition and his limbs and everything our fine so good now every 6 months is a good time to get him in" She advised

"Alright thank you Dr. Madison" I smiled as she nodded and took Ryann

After she looked over Ryann and gave her an okay she looked at me and I thanked her. "Anything else" she asked and I took a breath.

"Yeah today I almost fell and felt dizzy and I don't know why. I had eating 3.5 hours before that so I didn't know if it was lack of sugar or I just didn't have enough to eat I was just wondering if there was a way you could check if something is wrong?" I ask

"Of course I can. How about this, I will take a blood test I can have the results by 7:30 and I call you and let you know what's up if anything and if we need to take precautions, which will be the worst case scenario." She said

"Alright that sounds good just to make sure I am okay" I said and she nodded. After she took the blood from my one arm we went out of the room and headed back to the house.

It was not 6:30 and both the kids were tired as they didn't have their naps today. I had put them both in bed and then I finished my dinner. I did the dishes and then had a quick shower. I got out at 7:15 as my phone started to ring.

_Do you remember the nights  
we'd stay up just laughing  
smiling for hours  
at anything  
Remember the nights__  
__we drove around crazy in love_

I smiled knowing it was Shane. I wrapped the towel quickly around my body and grabbed another smaller one running into the bedroom answering.

"Hey babe hold on one second" I said quickly wrapping my hair in a towel then sit on the bed taking the phone again "Sorry had to wrap a towel around my hair" I said and he chuckled

"It's fine love. Are the kids asleep" He asked and I smiled

"Yeah they are, there are both healthy and perfect for their ages" I smiled

"And you Mitchie, how are you?" he asked

"Good love. She said it could've been I didn't eat enough but she is doing a blood test and we will know what's up" I said and smiled

"Good, I miss you three already" he said

"I miss you too babe. When is your meeting I thought it was at 7" I ask confused

"Oh no it got pushes back until 7:30 which is about 5 minutes away" he stated

"Well I am glad you called I will probably be in bed by the time you are home though" I smiled and he sighed

"Yeah I don't work until 10 tomorrow so breakfast again?' He asked and I smiled

"Sounds perfect" I smiled

"Alright babe I have to go but I miss you and Love you and I will see you later alright?" he asked

"Of course, I miss you and love you too bye babe xo" I said giggling

"Kisses babe" He says as I smile and we hang up

I got dressed into a tank top and a pair of sweat pants. I tied my hair up and my phone started ringing again. A generic ring tone but I picked up.

"Hello?" I asked

"Mitchie its doctor Madison"

"Oh Hi is anything wrong" I ask as she started explaining anything

"Oh thank god...Thank you... yeah that's great news" I said and we hung up. I was happy almost excited... I think but there was one thought that got stuck in my head.

_How Was I going To Tell Shane?_

**Shane's Point of View**

I was now sitting at a table with other artists, three of them actually. They were Mitchel Musso, Ryan Cabrera and Steve Rushton. They were all signed into the same record company as me. They had teamed together for a project they all wanted to experience apparently that's what they wanted to talk about. I was curious do I decided to listen.

"Okay so what exactly is this project" I asked

"Well we want our music to be heard and we have this offer that we are all interested in. They can only make it happen if a fourth is involved. We've all heard your music and we think that it would be perfect for you to join us." Mitchel started

"Well what exactly is this offer?" I asked "Specifics" I clarified

"6 Months worth of work and 600, 000$ dollars" Steve Said

"Yeah but what kinds of work"

"It's a ...."

**A/N: Anyways what is this mystery job? It's good money, is it worth it? What does Mitchie have to tell Shane and will she get too. It's both good news but maybe one thing is just for one person. Let's just say the drama is about to begin. Next chapter I will have it starting. Review and Enjoy.**

**~Kim**


	10. Fight and Leaving

Family and Love or Fame and Los

Chapter 10: Fight and Leaving

**Shane's Point of View**

It was about 10:30 almost 11 when I walked into my apartment still confused. The offer was amazing. I would make 100, 000 a month for 6 months and all I would have to do is press conferences, interviews and a concert every night or so. Seriously I cannot wait. I knew Mitchie would want me to do it. I mean we had talked about doing tours are whole life together. However she always thought we would all go. However Mitchie and the kids can't come. Yeah it will be hard but its money for our financial stability and she won't mind. I love her and the kids with everything but I really want to do this. The only thing is I leave the day after tomorrow and tomorrow we are doing a final rehearsal. However it is my first so... I have to stay late into the night so tomorrow morning might be the last I see them unless they meet me at the bus at 1 the day we leave.

We are holding a free concert at LAAA actually. I think it is because that's where I got my start but I am not actually sure. We are doing it in the morning to kick off our tour actually. Just to announce it and well give them a taste of what the real show will look like.

I get into home and say goodnight to the kids and kiss their foreheads. I was going to miss them so much but I will come back with money for them and that is something we do need to look after them. I go into the bathroom changing into a pair of plaid pyjama pants and then I get my huge suit case and lay it out in the closet. I then crawl into bed and pull her to me kissing her temple and stroke her hair as I fall into a deep sleep. I hope everything will be okay by the end of tomorrow, I hope, but she can't be mad can she?

I woke up around 6:30 and after checking on Ryann and Jadyn I had a shower and changed into a pair of my black skinny jeans, yeah I'm one of those guys that like them, and I have to say I look good in them too., Mitchie agrees. I smile at the sight of her peacefully sleeping and almost cringe of what might happen when she awake. I walk into the closet and start folding the clothes I would need and want for the tour. I knew we would be able to do some laundry, so I decided that I would back about a month – two months worth of clothes just to be safe. I started to pack my bag sticking in a few photos of all of us because again they were my life. I wanted to go on this tour a lot though, don't get me wrong I will miss them but a part of me knew I was also doing this for them and I strongly believed that I just hope Mitchie would understand that.

I started packing my clothes into my back then I heard the sheets shift a bit and I turned to see Mitchie sitting up rubbing her eyes looked at me then at the suitcase back to me and look beyond confused.

"Hi babe" I said quietly walking over to the bed and sitting beside her taking your hand

"What are you doing?" She asked

"Well you know the meeting yesterday? Well I got an offer for a tour. It's only 6 months 600,000 dollars are for it. It is to promote our music and albums coming out."

"Really" She asked happily

"Yeah, you're not mad right?" I asked and now she looked confused

"Of course not" She said hugging me tight then pulled back "When do we leave" She asked and that pulled at my heart strings and I sighed

"Well, There is me then three other artist's the four of us are traveling around north America and well, there is only one bus" he said and then her face went from confused, to happy to extremely pissed or getting there.

"So before talking about this with me, you took the offer. You expect me to be happy you are packing for tour and just taking off not looking back" She asked mad yeah this was more what I was expecting and hoping I wouldn't get

"Look I would totally bring all three of you if I can, you always said you didn't want that for Ryann and you can start recording. I'm sorry but I really want to be doing this" I said then regretted it

"So this, what we built means nothing to you? I don't understand how you rather being doing that then being with our family, do we mean that little to you?" She asked and my face went into shock

"Are you crazy? I love the three of you more than ever. Don't even try to deny that because you know I do. I want to do this but it's more for the three of you. We need what we can get. Yeah we are making good money now but this will put us in good position and with you recording we will be beyond good financial stability. I am doing this for the three of you two, for Ryann and Jadyn, and most of all you"

"Look they don't need money at this age. They need a father. If you go what are you going to miss with Ryann. Her first crawl, her first time standing her first step, you really want to do that." She asked and again she pulled my heart strings, of course I didn't

"No I don't but I want to do this for all of us. This get's my music out and you know if you had an offer I would support you no matter what, even if it meant leaving us for a while" He said

"That is where you were wrong. I would talk to you about before just accepting and start packing for you to wake up and see. I wouldn't probably take it but of course you would to get the fame" She said getting up starting to get dressed

"That is not what I am doing. Yes I am promoting my music but I am earning money for our family you knew our jobs meant touring" I said

"Yeah not went Ryann was 4 months old or when..." Suddenly I stopped I could tell him what I found out now, nor did I really feel like he should know at this current time and place

"What" He asked

"When are you leaving?" I asked still mad

"Tomorrow afternoon after a free concert at LAAA" He said and I was mad

"Just like that, tomorrow seriously you don't even have more than a day to spend it with us and say bye?' I asked

"Well actually..." He said and I glared "I have until 1030 today. I have rehearsal. It is the last one so I have to catch up. We are then going over tomorrow performance and this press thing. The concert is at 10 I was hoping you would bring the kids to see it then say good bye before I left" he asked

"I don't think so. I am so mad at you right now I barely want to see your face. Maybe to you it feels like you are doing this for us but to me you are practically walking out for six months and expect to come back for it to be like it was. I don't know if that is what it will be like" She said and I looked at her

"I love you Mitchie I don't want this to ruin us" I said emotions in my eyes as in hers as well

"I don't think it will completely. It's hard and I am mad you didn't discuss this and I think you are kind of being selfish and the kids need you but you are going, because you think this is right, good luck and I hope it's all you think it will be" She said looking she wanted to leave

I sighed knowing this isn't something we are going to get through before I leave, I will get what I can I guess, this was hurting me I don't get why she didn't understand why I was doing this. "First I am not being selfish, and second can we just have a good breakfast as I family, the last for a while" I asked

"Fine, get the kids I'll start the food" She said walking out and I hear her walking to the kitchen. I sighed closing my suitcase, the huge one I packed and rolled it to the door along with the small duffle bag.

I let them rest there as I went and got the kids up and ready for the day. I walked into Jadyn's room and picked him up getting him ready. "Daddy" He called happily and I smiled hugging him god I was going to miss him but I knew it was for them.

I held his hand as he walked with me, he was growing so fast. He sat on the floor in Ryann's room well I got her ready and then we went and had breakfast. Mitchie made my favourite. Blueberry pancakes, which I knew were Jadyn's as well. She had made some bacon too it was good. I knew she was mad and I was upset she was but I knew and prayed she would realise this is what was good for us, not so much a horrible selfish decision I had thought about it for an hour before I accepted it, that was the best decision in my mind.

We finished breakfast and I had to leave heading to the studio where they held the rehearsals I had a lot to catch up with. My album was being released in 5 days and there were only 2 cities that wouldn't have heard those songs, as I was mostly doing the new songs. After the breakfast I said good bye to Ryann and Jadyn.

"Bye Buddy I am going to miss you so much" I said hugging him tight and he hugs back

"Miss you daddy" He said kissing my cheek and I smiled kissing his

"I love you" I said hugging him again

"Wove you" He says and I smiled huge even though it was sad I loved him and how cute he was, I was thankful I packed all those pictures.

I walked over to Mitchie you I saw was fighting tears. I hugged her and she did hug me not as tight as I would've liked but I was hoping she would come say good bye tomorrow.

"I hope you come to the concert or at least to say good bye before we leave. The bus leaves at 1:00" I say taking a deep breath.

"Maybe" she audited not really convincing

"Alright, if you can't make it I love you" I said leaning in to give her a kiss. She turned her face so I hit her cheek

"You too" She said "Bye Shane" She said staring at the door

I sigh wondering how I would ever gain this trust again. I knew she was mad, sad but I think most of all she didn't think she could trust me. I sighed opening the door looking at the three of them a tear slipping out of her eye. I did all I could to not wipe it off as she would probably not like that. I sighed walking out and looked at her one more time and the door closed behind me. I slipped on sunglasses covering my eyes, tears coming to them. I was doing this for them and she was mad. I hated that I was making her feel like that but I knew somehow we would get this. My emotions were full of sadness and knowing I would miss them. I looked at the door.

"This is for you" I whispered a tear slipping from my eye as I headed to the elevator ready for the adventure I was going on, hoping it wasn't going to ruin the one that last few years brought, so far the best one of my life.

**Mitchie's Point of View**

It was the next morning only around 5am though. I couldn't sleep. I was so mad at him but I also cried my eyes out so much they were dry and hurt. I knew some of the tears were of sadness but most of them were angry and frustration. Without even a day or two to think he just decided this was best. He tried calling yesterday about 5 times. Even once around 1am. He left a voicemail and I listened to it but I wasn't calling back.

"_Babe, I am sorry for this but I am doing this for us and I hope over time you can see this. I hope to see the three of you at the bus before we leave. I love all of you more then you could know, I am heading off to bed now. I love you and miss you already. Sweet dreams." _

That was the fifth time I listened to it and closed the phone enough of it. To me it almost felt like bull shit. I know he did love us but right now and I knew for a long time it would feel like performing and his music always came first, and I was sad that I knew one time I was first then all three of us were first, now in my opinion we came second.

I know this sounds weird but the worst part was I couldn't tell him what the doctor said. I wanted to but this was not the right time and I was almost so mad I didn't want him to know. Soon enough I would but not that soon. I sighed getting up knowing it was useless to try and get sleep.

It was now about 10:00 and me and the kids were sitting in the living room on the channel were the interview would be going on I wanted to see what he would say. I wasn't going, maybe you think that is bad but I am not letting him hold me and tell me everything is alright when it is. First they were airing the concert. All of the guys each did a thirty minute set so the concert ended around 12. I had to say Shane was good at this but I think he was almost a better father, why was he doing this to us?

After the concert they all started doing interviews and it was 20 to 1 when I noticed it was Shane's turn.

"So Shane, I hear this was a last minute type offer was their always a chance of saying no" The reporter asked

"There is always a chance that you would say no and not except that. I debated the offer for an hour thinking of reasons to go and not to go however I think right now, going was the best decision"

"Is your family supportive of your decision?"

"They are for the most part, yeah I will miss them and they will miss me too but it is part of our life" He said not saying too much which I was thankful for

"As we know you have gone to school and got your start here. Is this the reason you gave the concert, here for this crowd"

"I think that is part of it but this is a big part of the music industry. This school founded some of the greatest artist out there today. I think we also wanted to give this crowd something to look forwards when we come back to play our two last shows in the city to end our tour" He said well that was news to me, shows you what he tells me. I wanted to be sad but everything I though did come out mad.

"Alright, well the rest of the group is on the bus ready so you must being going. Anything you want to say to your fans or family watching this at home"

"Definitely, first of all I want to thank all the fans you have recently bought the last two singles I released, one with my beautiful wife Mitchie of course. This tour is for all the support you give us and we all hope to see you this summer and fall. I just also want to shout out to my family. I love all three of you so much I will miss you and talk to you soon" He said

"Thank you Shane" The reported said as he nodded and I watched as he walked onto the bus. As the camera shot the bus driving away I curled up and started crying. I should've told him but I can't now not on the phone I was so stupid.

I looked at the remote and pressed rewind. I had the personal video recording system so I stopped it at his statement.

"_I love all three you so much" _

I pressed pause and just sat there tears falling ad my arms wrapped around my stomach like I was hugging myself and looks down at my arms and tummy. "He means four" I whisper as I curl up crying as I see Jadyn and Ryann now asleep.

**A/N: Wait four? So I guess we know what the doctor told her? That is exciting another child on the way just one slight problem, Shane doesn't know, she doesn't want to tell him over the phone and he is gone for three months. I think this is starting to get interesting. Please Enjoy and Review.**

**~Kim**


	11. Becoming Distant

Family and Love or Fame and Los

Chapter 11: Becoming Distant and Rumours

**Mitchie's Point of View**

I had done all I could all day to not cry. I cried when I watched the bus drive away realising how stupid I was and immature and selfish, god I didn't understand why I did any of that. I was mad at him but that was just immediate reaction I don't even know what emotion I am actually feeling but it's horrible and I just want to curl up into bed and cry myself to sleep.

I just put Ryann and Jadyn down so they should be asleep for a few hours, well Jadyn more than Ryann but still a few hours none the less. I had gotten tone of calls and text messaged today. Some were form Shane but I couldn't face him now, I don't know why but not now. I had a few from my parents which I finally answered when I wasn't crying anymore. I told them what was going on except for the fact that I was carrying their third grandchild but no-one needed to know that right now, except me and my doctor. Shane should know before therefore I'm not ready to tell anyone.

I also answered a call from Allison and Mrs. Gray. They wanted to ask how I was and if I wanted to stay with them for a bit. I politely declined. I was mess and I didn't want to show them I was upset. Word would get to Shane and well that isn't good. I assured them I was okay and that it was just hard. They told me to call if I needed anything and as long as I was crying that wasn't going to happen.

I had eaten lunch and dinner. Not much but a little so I had energy. I am currently lying down on my bed in the dark with music softly playing through my iPod speakers. I don't know why but I needed to relax and just cry. I was curled up in the white blankets my arms pulling them close to me. I was crying lightly as I haven't gotten to sobs yet but I was sure they were about to come. I sighed as we'll be a dream on and I was about to break down when I hear it start again as it blared into the room. My phone, a call, from Shane, I really didn't know if I should answer or not but my hand disobeyed my debating and picking it up shaking.

"Hello" I said sitting up clearing my tears off my face trying to sound normal

"Babe, are you crying?" He asked and I needed to refuse

"No I am just really tired and going to bed" I stated monotone like

"Love it is 8:00, what wrong?" He asked

"It doesn't matter look I am exhausted and need to sleep okay?" I said

"I can tell there is something wrong is it about the doctors" He asked and I choked back a sob

"No, everything is fine I was just hungry" I say not believing I just led to him. This was horrible but I started it

"You sure" he asked

"Yes now I am going to bed" I said

"I miss you and I love you please give the kids a kiss for me?" he asked

"Me too and I will night Shane" I said hanging up burying my heads in the pillows now sobbing. I hated myself for lying but I couldn't bring myself to say I love you back I am so stupid at the moment. I soon felt my body become heavy my eye lids closing. It didn't feel write so I sent out a quick text and my eyes closed as the txt sent and I left my phone open.

_Allison, I feel like an attack is starting. Please come by you have the spare key... help me..._

**Shane's Point of View**

I sigh then hang up my phone staring at the ceiling of the tour bus as I lay on one of the bunks. She had been crying I know her a little better than that. I was glad it wasn't about the doctors but I knew instantly it was about me which made it almost worse. I felt tears rise to my eyes. I was lonely and sad and missing all of them like crazy. I was with four other guys but it wasn't the same no way in hell would I want to hold them close and tell them they meant the world to me, I would only ever do that to Mitchie and my kids. I sighed closing my eyes leaving my phone in my heads falling asleep not hearing the urgent text message ring that blared through my phone 20 minutes later.

I woke up to notice it was around 2:00 in the morning. I got up and out of my bunk to notice the rest of the guys where already asleep which I didn't mind. I walked into the sitting area in only a pair of pyjama pants. I sat up in the chair with a bottle of vitamin water and was about to take a sip when I felt my phone still in my hand in my death grip.

I laid it down on the table and took a sip. I set my water down and looked at my phone to see a red flashing light. That's weird usually it flashed green. The only time I ever had if flash red was when Jadyn fell down and we had to get him stitched. My face paled, an urgent text or call would flash red. I immediately opened it a slight relieve by who sent it but soon every little hope disappeared again.

_Shane, don't freak out or panic. Mitchie had a panic attack but she is FINE. I got her text message and got there before she lost complete consciousness. She is at the hospital with your mom and I'm with the kids. I will get her to call you okay? Don't worry she is fine but you needed to know, Love Allison_

_Thank god she is okay. Don't tell me not to worry Allison she is my Wife I need her. This is all my fault, let me know when I can call her and I will try to get some sleep... tell her I love her okay?_

_Alright Shane. You will have her she is awake in the hospital with your mom, text your mom if you want, just I wouldn't talk to her right this moment, she needs to be calm and I don't want you to worry her more, the kids are fine bye Shane_

I sighed back staring at the text messaged from Allison deleting them debating to send on to my mom or not. She was Mitchie and could tell me exactly what was going on. Did I really want to know? I love Mitchie and I can't go back but did I want to stress myself out she was going to be okay that was what mattered right.

Against my better judgement I went to a new message screen and texted my mom.

_Hey mom, please tell me she is okay? I know you are with her._

_**She is good Shane. She just needs to relax and sleep I will let you know when you can talk to her tomorrow. Get some sleep and don't worry I am staying with her.**_

_Alright, night mom and thank you,_

I little more at ease and took my phone and set in one of the pouches on the wall inside the bunk. I slowly felt my eyes close drifting off into a restless sleep. I was worried and as much as I told myself she was okay she never left my mind.

**Mitchie's Point of View**

I woke up to a bright light and I adjusted my eyes I realised I was in the hospital and hooked up to an IV. I don't understand how I could be dehydrated as my face was full of damp tears. I sigh sitting up slowly and jumped a little when I saw Mrs. Gray in the chair.

"Mitchie, you are up" she said happily

"Yeah, sorry you scared me" I said my head in a little bit of pain

"It is okay you scared all of us, you went unconscious, with a panic attack" She said and I nodded remembering. All of a sudden my head started racing what about the baby, it had to be okay. What about Shane, Ryann and Jadyn.

"Were are Ryann and Jadyn" I said worried

"Allison is with them at the apartment I came in the ambulance with you here and I am going to stay the night."

"Thanks." I said closing my eyes "Does Shane know?" I asked and she could sense slight pain within my voice as she nodded slightly sad

"Yeah he does. Allison told him and I just talked to him. Call him sometime tomorrow so he knows you are okay alright?" she asks

"Okay I will" I smile weakly

"The Doctor wanted me to get him when you woke up so we can talk" She stated and I nodded as she walked away and I sat there closing my eyes. I wanted the baby to be okay as I wrapped my arms around my stomach hugging myself. I sighed knowing that Mrs. Gray was probably about to find out. I don't know if I did that but she was looking after me it might have been a cause of the problem.

Soon a tall slightly good looking doctor walks in and smiles when he sees me waking up. "Hi Mrs. Gray I am glad you are now awake, how do you feel?" he asked

"I'm alright I have a slight headache" I let him know

"Yeah you will" He said sitting on the chair and Mrs. Gray sat on the bed holding my head

"What exactly happened?" I asked wondering

"Well we think you had a panic attack as your breathing was really rigid would that make sense?' he asked

"Yeah I was really upset I've had them before a few years ago" I said and he acknowledged

"Also you were dehydrated and not eating enough for your condition" He said and I nodded

"I didn't fell hungry but I know I have to eat more now" I said and he knew I knew I was pregnant and Mrs. Gray was slightly confused. "So I'm okay and so is...?" I trailed off

"Yes Mrs. Gray the baby is fine" he said and I nodded as the other Mrs. Gray looked at me almost in shock and I nodded at her

"You will be able to go home tomorrow morning, we are sending some food up for you now" He said and I nodded and thanked him as I left and she looked at me.

"You're pregnant again?" She asked

"Yeah, I don't know how, well I do but we were really careful and just yeah" I said sighing

"I can't believe Shane knew and just left of the tour anyway" She said and I frowned

"He doesn't know?" She asked and I shook my head "When did you find out?"

"The night he signed on for the tour. Then the next day we got in a big fight and he left and I couldn't see him today it was too hard and I don't want to tell him over the phone but I will have to eventually and I'm so stupid" I said and she squeezed my hand

"Honey calm down, don't get worked up. I won't tell him, but you do have too, not tomorrow but before you get to far and the paparazzi might get word of it?" she said and I nodded

"I know" I said "I need to figure out a few things first but I will tell him before I;'m two months" I said and she nodded

"How far along are you now?" She asked

"A month, within the next 30 days I will tell him" I said

"Alright, but please tell him, he needs to know he will be fathering another child" She said

"Yeah, I am going to sleep first, alright?" I asked

"Yeah go to sleep Hun" She said and sat on the chair. I leaned back down and closed my eyes has I slowly fell asleep. I knew I needed to tell Shane but I needed to figure out what we were right now. If I can trust him and finally repeat I love you to him. As my mind started to filter through this thought I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep, well as much of a sleep you can get in a hospital bed.

**Shane's Point of View**

It's about 7:30 and I just woke up and sat down at the table with the other guys as we had coffee. We were coming up to the first city in a bout of couple hours. We were going to run the concert even though we weren't performing until tomorrow. I have to do a few practice runs so I know exactly what I'm doing since I was brought into this late.

I stared at my coffee not drinking a lot. I kept worrying about Mitchie and my phone was still glued to me and I was not letting go. I was tired and barely slept well at all and it was noticeable to the guys.

"Dude what's up?" Mitchel asked and I sighed

"Mitchie" I said quietly taking a sip of my coffee and they nodded

"Yeah it is hard to be away from our loved ones" Steve said and I shook my head

"It is and I am able to deal with that. She was rushed to the hospital last night" I said and they almost gasped

"Wow man sorry. Is she okay?" Ryan asked

"Yeah she had a panic attack. They happen sometimes, my parents are with her" I said and they nodded "I just need to know she's okay?" I said

"I'm sure she will call. She knows you are worried, how about you go get some more rest we will get you when we get to the city." Steve suggested

"Alright, later guys" I said walking over to my bunk and laying down closing the curtain and stare at the ceiling just praying she is okay. I could not lose her I just wish we were on good speaking terms.

We finally arrived at the city and guys were off the bus so I decided to start getting dressed. I got dressed and was about to leave the bus as I hear my phone I rushed over and the picture of Mitchie smiling on the id.

"Thank god" I said to myself and answered.

"Babe" I answered

"Hi Shane" she said and I heard her voice was weak

"Thank god you are okay, it was panic attack?" I asked

"Yeah it was, sorry I worried you but I am fine your mom is pulling up the car though so I do have to go soon"

"Wait" I said and she stopped

"Yeah" She asked

"If anything happens to you just promise me you will let me know" I said knowing I was practically pleading

"Okay I will Shane, Look your mom pulled up I have to go" She said

"I miss you and love you" I said

"Missing you" she said and hung up and sighed

At least she was missing me. I was hoping she still loved me and I think she does just I know I broke her trust and don't expect it back right away. Hopefully with time it would come. I sighed slipping my phone in my pocket and then leaving the bus. I needed to focus now, she was okay and wished she stayed that way.

**A/N: Alright so this was a good chapter I thought. A few things happened and the paparazzi come back into the next one, fun times right? Anyways let me know what you think. And is Mitchie right to not trust Shane at the moment? Review and let me know.**

**~Kim**


	12. Where It All Began

Family and Love or Fame and Los

Chapter 12: Where It All Began

**Mitchie's Point of View**

After Mrs. Gray picked me up from the front door, where I ended my brief phone call with Shane, I wasn't in the mood to talk to him right now and might not be for a while. Eventually I had to and even though I dreaded that thought it did have to be done. I know it would've been better if I got it done with but it wouldn't be. I needed to figure things out, decide what I wanted us to be, if anything and just figure what I actually feel out. I don't know what emotion I was feeling or how many because I was a mess, physically, emotionally and mentally and that moment. I just wanted to get home to my kids and shower.

I got home and we walked into the apartment. "Allison" I called and immediately I heard small footsteps running. I bent down and my arms out just in time for Jadyn to throw himself into my body

"Mommy" He called

"Hi baby" I smiled swinging him around as he smiled

"Well I got most of their stuff packed" Allison said walking out and I looked at them

"What do you mean packed?" I asked shocked and confused

"Oh, well we have decided that well Shane is gone for now the three of you should stay with us, or at least at your summer home or start getting it ready, and you need to be stress free Mitchie, especially expecting" She said and I sighed

"You told her?" I asked looking at Anna who nodded

"Fine I need at least an hour or so, plus where are we going to stay I am not sharing a house with Josh" I said seriously

Anna laughed "I know, you will be staying in the mansion. We have another wing that is like a guest house. It has two bedrooms, a bathroom and an on-suite. It is perfect for you three. The kids can stay with Nicole and Emily if you want though, and Allison can help take care of them and I shook my head.

"No I want the kids with me, so I can look after them, no offence Allison" I said and she nodded. "I need to make a few arrangements, I was suppose to start recording and we had planned on doing a few things to the house" I said

"Well you can figure something out and you can still work on the house well you aren't lifting anything heavy but we can work it out. How about you can ready and come over later, me and Allison can take the kids and get them settled in and the rooms ready for you?" Anna asked and I sighed

"Alright, I will be there in 3 hours, and please look after them" I said worried

"Of course" Anna said and kissed my cheek well starting to get the suitcases Allison put the kids stuff in. I kissed Jadyn and Ryann before they left then went to my room figuring out what I should take myself. I don't know why I was doing this but they were so nice and it would be nice to not be alone especially if something was to go wrong during the pregnancy.

I sighed as I closed the door behind me and first walked over to the kitchen. I quickly decided to tidy up, I didn't know when I was coming back but I needed to make sure it wasn't dirty. I made sure there wasn't anything in the fridge that would go bad and there wasn't because I hadn't shopped for this week yet, thankfully. I then walked into the kid's rooms making sure they had everything they needed and apparently Allison had raided the rooms good enough to not miss anything.

I closed their doors and headed to my own, well the one I shared with Shane, or at least used too. I didn't know if I wanted to go to that house. Yeah they were my family now but it was where this all began. Where I first met Shane, fell in love with him and now living there again, I don't know how it would go, but I guess I could give it shot. I sighed as I walked into the bathroom deciding what I really needed and wanted was a shower.

Keeping track of what I would need in my mind I stepped into the shower as I let the hot water run down my body letting me relax. I didn't know but everything came to me at the moment overwhelming me. I was breathing evenly so I wasn't having a panic attack it was just a lot to process. I slid down the wall and closed my eyes sitting in the shower the hot water pouring down over my body.

I must have sat there for at least 25 minutes letting the water pour down my body. I still didn't know what I was feeling I was so confused. I got up wrapping a towel around my body and walked into the bedroom and grabbed my notebook. I sat down on the bed and sighed. This was horrible our love was good it was bed, hell it was like a battlefield for all I knew.

I opened my notebook grabbing a pen and wrote battlefield at the top of a page. I didn't even know what I was going to write, I didn't even have time to write. That is in my head and when I have time I will have a song about this. I might actually know what I am feeling by then and hopefully have the guts to tell Shane I am carrying his third child. I sigh then stand up and lay my suitcase on the bed.

I started packing. I didn't know how long I would be there but I could always come back. So I packed what I knew I would want including a bathing suit. I loved their pool, Shane and I kissed there and I need to stop thinking about him right now. I need to focus on this and I can cry myself to sleep tonight if I need too.

I finished packing clothes and started packing a few pictures along with my notebook. I then went back into my closet choosing belt, purses and shoes putting them into a duffle bag. I took my jewellery case and packed what I usually wear it and put the necklace with the engagement and promise ring Shane gave me around my neck. I don't know why but it made me feel better.

I then gathered up my make-up, toiletries and the rest of the stuff I needed and then closed my suitcase and set it on the floor. I swung the duffle bag over my shoulder and turned off all the lights and everything and left our bedroom, I would miss it. I turned everything off and made sure everything was alright. I retrieved my phone and sat on the couch calling Brett.

"Hello" I hear is voice say

"Hey Brett, its Mitch how are you?" I asked

"Good, what can I help you with?" He asked

"I know I was to start recording next week but there had been a slight change of plans. I have had a panic attack which you are probably aware of. Well the Gray's insist I stay with them for health reasons which I agree" I say

"That's a good Idea, they do leave an hour or so away though" He stated

"Yeah that's what I wanted to talk to you about" I said "Maybe you could figure something out?" I asked

"Yeah well maybe 3 days a week you could come down and record?" He asked

"Maybe I was wondering if I could have a week or two for myself. I really need to figure things if that's okay and I will keep in touch" He asked

"Alright, there is nothing else" He asked and I sighed

"There is, but Shane doesn't know yet and I don't want anyone to tell him, it's for me to do" I said

"Will it affect recording" He asked

"It could" I said quietly

"I am your manager and Shane with one of my clients but I probably need to know" He said

"I'm pregnant again" I said

"Congratulations, and it's safe with me, stay well and we will be in touch?" He asked

"Definitely thanks Brett" I said

"Anytime Mitchie, good bye"

"Bye" I said and hung up sitting on the couch looking around. I walked over to the door grabbing my purse and made sure I have my kids then with my suitcase I walked out of the door locking it leaving it behind me as I enter the elevator. These next few months were about to get interesting.

I finally arrive at the Gray's and walk in to be instantly wrapped in hugs from Emily and Nicole. I left as one of the guys that work for them took my bags and heading up the stairs then took the split to the left, I had never actually been there before. I went upstairs following him after I said buy to Nicole and Emily and got into my room then went to the other room seeing the room set up for the twins Allison and Anna setting it up still.

"It looks amazing" I said smiling as they smiled back.

"Well make it feel like home" They smiled as I nodded and walked back into my room.

I took a couple hours to get my stuff unpacked and where I wanted it. The dresser and closet was now full with my clothes and accessories I realized I had lots of clothed but I didn't mind. That night went by in a blur. It was all blurred together and I just walked back into the guest room as I finished putting the kids to bed after we all had dinner together. I walked into my closet changing into a pair of sweat pants, a tank top and one of Shane's zip-up hoodys over it. I smile tying my hair up then I walked over to the window bench and leant my head against the window looking out over the backyard as the rain started making a pitter-patter sound pattern along the glass.

I sighed as I looked out onto the pool and saw the light in the pool house on through the curtains. I sighed again not knowing what had me in this position but I could be bothers to think about that. I brought my knees to my chest hugging them still straying out the window the rain and the lights casting a shadow along the back yard. There was only thing repeating in my head and I don't know why it had so much affect but then I realised that words were true. I was back here.

_Where it All Began._

**A/N: Alright, so I know this wasn't the best but Mitchie as a lot of stuff to think about and I was setting that up and getting her back to the Gray's and such like that. I want your thought so review. I need to thank Brittany (JemiSmitchie4ever20) helped me, well kind of told me to write and wouldn't stop nagging so guess what I am updating. Thanks also Britt for the battlefield Idea it's going to work perfectly. You really know how to get me to write... OMJJ and OMRP FOREVER! Review guys!**

**Also I co-write with Brittany it is Make A Wave, the pen name is JJonasRPattzluvers49 check it out and review that too**

**~Kim**


	13. Feeling Broken Over a Break

Family and Love or Fame and Love

Chapter 13: Feeling Broken Over a Break

I was still staring out the window not even knowing why. It was barely see through the rain bouncing off of it. It was really raining and that did bring back some unwanted memories but I just couldn't let my eyes leave the backyard and I freed my face of a tear that slipped down. Why was I so confused? I was thinking when a voice brought me from my thoughts.

"You miss him?" I hear a voice which made me jump and then looked over to see Allison in my door way

"You can come in" I said as she walked over and she sat beside me on the window bench as I curled my legs to my chest and faced her "Maybe" I said shrugging

"Maybe" She asked confused

"I'm feeling a lot of things Allison, and it sucks. I can't figure it out. I don't know what to do, I don't know what he wants to do, it is so frustrating" I said sighing leaning my head once again against the glass.

"Mitch, you don't have to figure it out alone. I will listen and help you. I'm your friend to and Shane's. He might just be being stupid but to himself he is making sense of it?" She asked and I nodded

"I guess. It's just a miss him but a part of me saying he has no right to be missed he is the one that left, we are family and he didn't even talk to me before it. Not that they gave him time but still, he should've woke me up and asked." I sighed and she nodded and I took it as a sign to continue. "I mean a part of me is so mad and angry yet another part of me is so happy for him. This is an amazing opportunity but what pissed me off was that he said this was for us. What Jadyn and Ryann, and now our unborn child need are their father not him travelling around the country. I need him but he doesn't seem to get that, He just practically up and left. I mean I love him I do but I don't want to keep fighting him about all of this because it seems like we can always find a way to not agree and fighting is not what we should be doing" I said sadly

"What are you thinking though? If you can't work this out, when he is gone or even being together how are you going to fix this?" She asked and I sighed taking a deep breath.

"I love him I do so much, but maybe a break would be best" I said tears coming to my eyes and she pulled me into a hug that I accept gratefully.

It hurt to even think that let alone say that but at that point that really is the only solution. I hope one day we can work it out but as of now that's all I can do. My emotions won't be sorted out for a long time which is what I needed. Time away from Shane even if I stayed with his family I was away from him.

"Mitchie, if that is what's best for your family and you right now then you should, but you need to tell Shane" She said and I nodded "both things, and Mitchie?"

"Yeah" I looked up and I watched as she went over to my bed then made her way back to the window bench holding out my phone.

"Tonight, now and if you want I will stay right here beside you or outside waiting if you want?" She asked and I took a seriously shaky breath, I was doing it now I really had no choice I needed to sort this out.

"Stay" I said as she nodded "But I can't look outside" I said depressed and walked over to my bed sitting against the head board.

She brought me some water and put it on my night table as she sat at the end of bed against the end board squeezing my hand before letting go giving me a reassuring nod and I flipped open my phone and pressed his name. A picture of him smiling came up on the phone and I sighed closing my eyes pressing talk as his picture disappeared and I held the phone to my ear. The concert would be over now. I handed planned on telling him but I guess this was the best time, not really but it had to be done, well here it goes. I listen to the phone ringing and sigh as I hear his voicemail.

"Hey you've reached Shane. I might be on stage or hanging with the boys, leave a message and I'll get back to you"

BEEP, I heard and sighed

"Call me Shane" I said as formally as I could hanging up then letting out a sigh. I took a sip of water and set the glass down looking to Allison when my phone started ringing we'll be a dream, well here goes nothing,

"Hi Shane" I said quietly answering the phone

"Hey babe, sorry I was just washing up, how are you" He asked sounding happy

"I'm okay I really need to talk to you" I said sounding serious

"Okay" He said joining the serious tone and I heard shuffling noises guessing he was going somewhere private. "What's up?" he asked casually and I sighed this was going to be hard but with a reassuring nod from Allison I knew it was right.

"Okay well I kind of lied when I said there was nothing the doctor found, but don't freak out it really isn't anything bad" I said and I heard him sigh "It is important though and it could've been affected from my panic attack but it wasn't" I said

"Oh thank god, are you okay though what is it? Nothing bad right" He asked

"It's not bad and I am okay. Are you sitting down?" I asked

"Yes and please stop scaring me" He said and I sighed

"Shane I'm pregnant" I said and I heard him take a deep breath

"You are?" He asked shocked

"Yeah I am, I wouldn't lie about that"

"I know that, just how far are you?" I asked and he probably expected a few weeks when it was about 6 now

"About 6 weeks almost 7" I said

"So you just found out?" He asked

"No I knew at a month" I said quietly

"You knew before I left and didn't tell me?" He asked sounding mad

"Don't raise your voice, after what you did? You thought you had a right to know. Shane you just practically up and left and you expected me to chase after you to tell you why you shouldn't go?" I asked

"No, if you told me I wouldn't have went." He said and I took a ragged breath.

"You had to go because it was a great opportunity and I do recognize that but you should've talked to me. Just I don't want to fight, but you had to know" I said not wanting to fight more

"Oh so your happy for me?" He asked

"In a way yes but then in another way not at all" I said

"Look I know I should offer to drop everything here and go back. I'm sorry but I can't and won't do that. I love this, performing every night get the adrenaline from all the fans, something I now crave. I love performing and I am making the money for our family, so when we get back we can be one, I'm sorry but right now I need to stay and be in the fame part of our situation until these months are up" He said and I sighed this was making the next part harder

"That brings me to what else I need to talk to you about" I said

"Go on" He said and I sighed

"Shane I love you, I truly honestly do with all my heart. But we will keep fighting over this tour thing until it breaks us up. I don't want that and I need to sort out how I feel and this is going to take a long time" I said and I heard him sigh "I know you don't want to hear this and as hard as it is for me to say it I have to thing. I think we need to have a break from each other, which with you on the road maybe is the best time" I said sighing

"You don't want to be my wife anymore?" he asked and I can tell he is hurt

"No I do. I just think we need a break. Not being married for a few months. We can still be legally married just not act like it, take a break but not break up" I said and he sighed

"I guess if you want?" He said

"Shane as much as I don't want this I think this is what is best for all of us, so we are taking a break, well you are on tour and we will figure out what happens when you get back" I said and he sighed

"Alright" He said and I was starting to cry

"I will call you once a week about the kids okay, you will still be a part of our unborn child's life I just don't know what role you will still play in mine, when you get back." I said "I have to go Shane" Tears starting to fall steadily

"Okay" he said in ragged breath "And Mitch I love you too" I immediately shut my phone tears falling down my face. Allison wraps me in a hug as I hug bag sobbing.

I can't believe I actually did that let alone hearing him almost break at the sound of what I said. It had to be done, it what was best, and I would always love him I just don't know what we would actually be when he got back. I sighed finally pulling away from Allison with tears streaking my face.

"Can I be alone now please" I asked and she nodded

"Call me if you need anything" she said as she walked to the door

"Okay" I said and she walked out closing the door behind me.

I turned on the bedside lamp then walked over to the window pulling the curtains closed then turn of the big light crawling back into my bed. I take of my wedding ring holding in my hand as I undid my silver chain from my neck. I slipped my ring onto it fastening it around my neck. I just couldn't constantly wear it on my finger but I couldn't permanently keep it off. I sigh while closing my eyes laying my head on the pillow taking a Tylenol form the bottle in the night dressed as my head started throbbing. I fell asleep not knowing how he could chose fame over family. I mean if he said he would come home, we might have fixed this, maybe a few fights but we just might have but he wanted to stay and well as of now I knew where is loyalty lied , with his fans and finally with that last thought the darkness took over me and I fell into a painful restless sleep.

**Shane's Point of View**

BROKEN.

The one word my heart was screaming at me as I laid in my bunk tears streaking down my face but I didn't care. I only did my best to hid the sobs that quietly escaped my lips every once in a while. There was my heart broken, and I didn't know if it would be healed. She didn't know what role I would play in her life when I got back and that terrified me immensely. What was I to do? I love them and I was doing this for them I don't know why she didn't understand this. I was hurting should missing them. I had waited to hear her say she loved me and my heart swelled but I didn't think she would've followed it with what she did.

She wanted as break from being my wife and it was the list thing I could ever want. Yeah I know I said I would stay here but she was having a child and didn't tell me but she knew I was on tour and I was doing this for her, I just hoped one day she would realise this.

Soon sobs started taking over my thought as I burrowed my head into the pillow. For the first time since I had left to Manhattan that summer 7 years ago I cried my heaving body to sleep, possibly loosing what thought I lost those many years ago. Mitchie.

**A/N: So almost a heart breaking chapter. That's what I thought and I wrote it. The next chapter will be somewhat in Shane's POV maybe some in Mitchie's I haven't decided yet. I will update after Over Night is update and another story I'm working on. Check it out.**

**It is co-written with Kelsey (startswithgoodbye9412) it is called**

**Intrigued by the fight for survival**

**It is on her profile so please check it out. This story is getting a little deeper into it and anything can happen now even a little past can sneak in. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**~Kim**


	14. What Have I Done?

Family and Love or Fame and Love

Chapter 14: What Have I Done?

**Shane's Point of View**

I woke up my eyes sore as they were now dry. I felt tears should still be coming but my eyes were dry to the point of being sore. I sobbed dried sobs, I didn't know why my body wouldn't let me breathe normally then Mitchie flashed in my mind and my body was heaving passed my point of being able to control it. I got out of my bad and walked to the kitchenette thing and grabbed a bottle of water. I sat down on the bench thing and took a few sips trying to breathe normally again and soon I finally calmed down.

I was heartbroken. I was in no shape or form okay anymore. I was okay because they were at home safe and waiting for me. To hear Mitchie say she didn't know what role I would play in her life when I got home shattered me, my heart and soul. She was expecting another child, my child. I was doing this for them but I was so heartbroken, I hope she can realize that because without the 4 of them, what was life? It wasn't worth living. I needed to finish this tour and get back to my life. I needed them, she was my rock, and even though she was angry and I was heartbroken, if we were meant to be I knew someday hopefully soon we would be able to put it all behind us.

I had a sick feeling to my stomach probably from sobbing so much. I immediately leant over the garbage and emptied the water from my stomach. She made me physically ill, because of heart break. If something this horrible happened I would talk to her but I couldn't she was the one causing it? I think I understand where she is coming from, I just which it wasn't coming at all.

I looked at the bright blue light of my phone seeing it was 4 in the morning. I sighed leaning against the couch rubbing my face removing fresh tears. GREAT, my body decided to create tears just so I could dry my eyes up again. I sigh feeling horrible what I needed to do what talk to somebody. I didn't want to talk to one of the guys they don't understand.

I went through my contact and there were two people I thought of. Allison or my dad, they were the choices. I didn't always like my dad but I did love him and he would know what to say yet so would Allison. Allison practically raised me just she was friends with Mitchie, and I knew Mitchie was staying there. I sighed and I let my finger pressed talk and the phone rand, it was 4 but I was desperate I needed to hear things would be okay.

I sighed as the phone kept ringing. "Pick-up" I practically begged into the phone, I would call the other but I needed this one more than anything at the moment.

I head a click. "Hello?" I hear the groggy voice come

"Dad" I choked out as more sobs came, of course I would show my dad a weaker side of me and I sighed.

"Shane" He said in a worried voice "what's wrong?" he asked and I sighed

"Have you talked to Mi...?" I stopped

"Not since dinner" He said and I sighed

"She called me, I don't know what to dad" I said rubbing my eyes in my hands

"What happened?" He asked and I sighed "It's okay just tell me, take all the time you need" he said and I knew I made the right decision, he sounded so supportive.

"Well first she is pregnant with our third child" I said

"Yeah, I knew that your mother told me" He said

"I was the last to know, of course. Then she said she lo...loved me" I faltered a little "I had waited so long to hear that but then she said she wanted to take a ... br...break" I said as sobs took over my body

"Well are you coming back?" he asked

"I can't dad I am on tour, and I love this feeling the adrenaline. I just thought she would be waiting at home for me. I didn't leave on the best note, but I didn't think she wouldn't want to be officially married anymore" I got out after a few minutes.

"You are still married, you aren't breaking up its just a break, to get her feelings sorted out isn't it?" He asked, wow he was being sincere.

"I think so. Just dad I don't know what to do. I want to stay and perform but she also said she didn't know what role I would play in her life, dad I can't live without her but I can't come back, not now I am doing this for them after all." I said and he sighed

"I see it as that, and so do you but I don't think she does. I know you are making money for your family but I think she thinks you don't need it. You are not going to like what I have to say, but it needs to be said. It seems liked you made a choice tonight Shane, one that could Change your life forever, maybe for the worse."He said and I side

"What choice exactly." I asked

"Fame or Family" He said and I sighed

"Dad I am doing it for them" I choked out

"We see it had Shane but she doesn't. Saying you love that feeling of performing you love doing that, and you can't come home maybe made her feel she came second, her and the kids."

"I can't do any of this without them, they are my life this is why I am doing this why can't she understand that?" I said trying to breathe

I hear my dad sigh "I don't know Shane. I think she does but she doesn't care because she rather you be here with them, not there with the fans, I know they are a big part of you and you chose the tour so all I can is this. Stay there and do what you need to do, do it with your kids and Mitchie in mind, you will come back soon, it may seem like forever but you can't rush this. We will look after Mitchie, I promise, you can't rush back that won't help anything. Stay there and you will figure something out, use this for music, Shane express it, write it out. I need to sleep, and you do to, I will call you tomorrow and son?" he says

"Yeah you're right and yeah?" I asked

"I love you Son" He said and even though I wished it was another person that would be saying it, it helped and a small smile crept onto my lips

"I love you too dad, sorry about the call goodnight" I said tears silently falling.

"Call anytime, you know that I will always be here for you Shane" My dad said and I smiled "Night" he said hanging up

I closed my phone and went back to my bunk lying down and looked at my phones backdrop a picture of Mitchie smiling and my heart broke even more. God I am a fucking idiot. I stared at the phone, I was glad my dad helped but nothing could help me now. I stared at it dragging my fingers along her picture.

"What Have I done?" I asked out loud to no-one, knowing no-one not even my conscious good answer... it was an opened end question and the answer could only come with time.

**A/N: Alright so short update I know and I am sorry. I have more to write with this story though. It's getting closer to ending but there are still a few things to come. Someone from the past enters back into Mitchie's life next chapter. She finds comfort in HIM, OH NO! Anyways sorry it's short but I wanted to update. I will be working on the next one and a new one shot soon. **

**I would like for all of you to check out my new co –written story.**

**Intrigued by the Fight for Survival, the pen name is startswithgoodbye9412 (my friends profile, the one I co-write with) read and review it**

**~Kim**


	15. Daddy and Drew

Family and Love or Fame and Love

Chapter 15: Daddy and Drew

**Mitchie's Point of View**

I woke up around 6:30 to hear Jadyn screaming. I didn't know if he had a bad dream or what was going on but I quickly jumped out of bed and went to the room to get him before Ryann woke up. He was standing up in his crib crying his face streaked with tears.

"Jadyn calm down sweetie mommy is here" I say picking him up and rocking him in my arms as he keeps crying. I walk to my room and sit on my bed rocking him trying to calm him down his whimpers still coming but a little quieter. I was just happy he didn't wake Ryann up. She would wake up eventually for food though, still being 5 months old.

"Daddy" he whimpers and I sigh rocking him

"Daddy isn't here baby" I say rocking him and he starts crying harder

"Me Want Daddy" He screams and I sigh knowing it was 6:30 and I and Shane just started our break hours ago, but Jadyn wanted Shane so I didn't really have a choice.

"Okay Jadyn we will talk to daddy" I said sitting him on my bed and he smiled clapping as he realized I was pulling out my phone.

I held out my iPhone to him and he scrolled across the pictures giggling then smiled at Shane's picture. I laugh and pressed the talk button and held it to Jadyn's ear and he smiled at me and I heard it ringing.

"Daddy will answer Jadyn" I smile and he claps.

**Shane's Point of View**

I am lying in bed and had just fallen asleep after I cried after I hung up with my dad. The talk with him did help I was still upset about what happened just hours ago. I sighed thinking I was dreaming in when our song came on. We'll Be A Dream. I really didn't want to hear it at the moment. I rolled over to try to avoid it until I stared at the top of my bunk and a blue light was shinning.

I was hallucinating I was actually hearing it, Mitchie was calling me? I was confused but I wouldn't complain I picked it up smiling at the picture and answered trying to sound awake.

"Hello?" I answered

"DADDY" I heard my son call from the other end and a huge smiled came to my face

"Hey Buddy, I miss you so much" I said

"Me miss you too daddy. I had a bad dream" He said and I sighed

"I'm sorry I can't be there but when mommy gives you a hug I'm giving you one too"

"Well she gives me many hugs, so I always hug you back to daddy" He smiles

"That is good buddy. How about I talk to you until you fall asleep with sweet dreams?" I ask

"Can you tell me a story daddy" he said happily

"Sure buddy" I start telling him a story about a princess and a prince, almost a version of me and Mitchie but soon I heard a rustling sounds and I was about to hang up when I heard her voice

"Thank you so much Shane" She said smiling

"Of course Mitch, he is my child I'm sorry I couldn't be there, is he asleep?" I asked

"Yeah he is, thank you he really misses you" She said

"I really miss him to but I will be back in a few months I hope to all of you" I said and she sighed

"Honestly me too but we will see. Goodnight Shane love you" She said and I smiled I didn't know why she said it. I am sure she didn't know why either but I replied too.

"Goodnight Love you too" I said and hung up as she did as well. I loved hearing that and even though I knew we were on a break she did love me and I was hoping in 4.5 months she would still love me too. That was all I could hope for and I hoped she would remember how we came to love each other, it was rough but we made it through and I am hoping it can survive this. I knew some way it could, and I knew I would do anything for it to happen. I loved her, Jadyn, Ryan and our third child who has yet to be born. I laid down my mind at rest and fell asleep happily.

**Mitchie's Point of View**

It had been about a week since me and Shane started a break. It is pretty could we still talk once a day. I call him to talk about the kids and he always says hi to Jadyn and Ryann which is good. I am glad and Jadyn is always happy to talk to him. I was so glad that he loved his daddy and Ryann smiled when she heard is voice. I knew he knew I loved him and I knew he loved me and we told each other. I am still figuring some of my feeling out then I would decide what we would do.

Allison was watching the kids today because I wanted to hang out just spend a day by myself. I walk out of the house into the sun and it was gorgeous. I slip my sunglasses over my eyes and walk over to the car seeing a yellow corvette in the driveway. It somehow looked familiar. I just shook it out of my head and continued walking until I heard my name.

"Mitchie" I heard and turned around to smile

"Drew, seriously?" I asked lifting my glasses to my head and smiled "What are you doing here?"

"Dropping off Ty, him and Josh are very good friends" he says and I smile

"That's good" I smiled stopping in front of me "it's really good to see you" I said hugging him friendly as he hugs back

"Yeah it is. I know a famous person" He says and I roll my eyes "You doing anything today"

"Nope Allison is watching the kids, I am free, I wanted to do something fun, I don't know though, if people recognize me I will hate it?" I said sighing "But if you come we can go surfing, I haven't forever, my board is still with Shane's in the locker" I smile

"Yeah I heard you still come around once in a while" He said

"I do, so do you want to surf or are you busy?" I asked really wanting to surf, but I never surfed alone, a safety thing I guess.

"Sure, I have to meet Kate at 7, but I'm free until then and it's only 11 so sure why not" He said and I smiled

"Awesome I am going to grab my things, come on in, and tell me about this Kate?"I asked as he laughed and we walked into the house and up to my room to gather my towel and such.

As I changed into my bikini in the bathroom he told me who Kate was. It was his girlfriend he's has for about 5 years so they starting to date 2 years after I met him. They were newly engaged and Ty loved her. Which was good, and I was so happy for him.

We soon made it to the beach and surfed for a while. I loved being back in the water. I saw some pap and knew they were taking pictures but I didn't give a shit really. They knew I was with Shane hell even if it was a break I knew I was with Shane. I was still married and i was started to think I still wanted to be. We didn't walk close we just talked and were ourselves, we grabbed lunch and dinner on the beach then we both decided to leave.

When I got home I got the kids and ready and we all had dinner as one family it was really fun. When I got them to bed I had a shower and then sat down in my sweats on my bed and as it started to rain again I turned on my lamp and walked over to the desk that was there. I grabbed my pencil and note pad and brought it to the bed laying it on my lap. I had started writing more of the battlefield song and it was getting close to being done. Tomorrow i was calling Brett I somehow wanted to record, Allison and Anna had something to do with me and the kids tomorrow morning but I would be calling him tomorrow afternoon. I was ready to record and as my feelings started to work out I was able to focus on many things, and as much as I didn't know if it was healthy one thing that I focused on every night well I went to sleep was the love I shared for Shane and how it still burned as strong as it did when I first met him, in the pool house, at first wearing nothing but a towel.

**A/N: Alright I knew it took a while and it is short but I am getting ready to close this up soon. It will only be 21/22 chapters I think, I need my readers opinion. Do you all want an epilogue to this story because this is the last of this series I am not writing a threequel. So I need to know if you want an epilogue to know how their life is going when I end it? Read and please review. Enjoy.**

**~Kim**


	16. Studio To Record

Family and Love or Fame and Los

Chapter 16: Studio to Record

It's 8:00 the next morning and I just stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around my body. I was in a really good mood. I finally realized Shane is what I wanted he wasn't totally forgiven yet but it was getting there and we would have to talk but all I really wanted and needed was him so I was hoping he would agree. I walked out of the bathroom seeing my little boy and girl sleeping in their play pen. I smiled walking over to my closet and getting clothes out.

I felt so stupid yesterday after I went surfing. I shouldn't have that I was pregnant, I was only just past 2 months now and I had an ultra sound at 1, so I would know if I still was for sure. However I never fell hard so I praying and I would not be surfing again for a long time. I laughed and my mind on over drive pulling on a nice summer dress. It was a green strapless and hugged my chest then flowed down hugging just above my knees. I was happy with that and walked back into the bathroom.

30 minutes later I walk out my hair and make-up done to see Jadyn sitting there and smiles when he sees me.

"Hey baby" I said picking him up kissing his cheek. I immediately needed to know he had to be changed and I wanted to get him dressed for our day with Allison and Anna. Well our morning and the ultrasound then we were going back home for the rest of the day. I was still calling Brett and I was calling Shane too, he would want to talk to the kids and I really wanted to talk to him now. I don't know why but I am so in love with him still, I want to go off the break but we still needed to have a long tong when he got back I think he would agree.

I changed Jadyn and dressed him in a pair of shorts and a cute little plaid shirt he looked adorable. He smiled running his hair like he usually did.

"Me look like daddy" He said and I laughed smiling at him

"You do buddy can you pout like daddy?" I ask and watch him cross his arms and pout and I take a picture on my phone, wow that was so adorable definitely sending that to Joe. I send it then put him on the floor and he walks to my room as I follow him and he stands looking at Ryann.

"Ryann is coming?" He asked

"Yes she is bud want to help me get her ready" I asked well picking her up and he quickly walked to the room they stayed in.

Finally I got Ryann changed and her dressed in a cute summer dress with a hat and little slippers. I then lathered both of them up in sun screen. I didn't know where we were going and they weren't all that fair skinned but better safe than sorry. When we were ready I got my diaper bag that was ready and slung it over my shoulder as I held Jadyn's hand and Ryann in my other arm. We then slowly made our way down to the stairs and we were met with Allison and Anna at the stairs with smile on our faces.

"Morning" I said smiling

"Morming" Jadyn said and we all smiled at how cute he was

"Good morning Mr, Jadyn" Anna said picking him up and tickling him in her arms and keeping him there.

"Alright, Josh and the girls have friends over again and Paul is here, so you three are coming with us, we have a surprise for you" Allison said as we walked out the door

"Can I know, I won't tell the kids?" I asked and Allison shook her head

"Nope, it's a surprise mostly for you Mitchie, the kids will like it too though" Anna said and that really got me confused

"Oh alright, well let's go" I said as we all piled into the new Equinox, which was really nice.

"Let's go" Allison said as she started the car and turned out of the laneway driving and we were listening to the local news radio station and I wasn't paying attention until I heard my name, oh shit!

"Mrs. Mitchie Gray was spotted yesterday and the beach which another guy. We heard she was back in town but not without Shane, well I guess that is true, as he is still on tour doing a show last night. The "friend" if that is what he is was spotted surfing with the beautiful girl. They parted later that day with a friendly hug, but was it just friendly we will keep you updated,. Later news..." the voice faded and Anna looked at me slightly glaring.

"It was just Drew" I said

"I know, but you were surfing Mitchie, the baby" She snarled

"I know I know. I felt horrible after and I am never doing it again I swear. The baby is okay, I hope we will find out today, don't tell Shane I know it was stupid and I feel horrible about it" I said

"Alright, sorry I was mad just yeah and I won't tell him, but you should" She said

"Maybe, as long as the baby is okay" I wrapped my arms around my stomach and looked out the window noticing where we were, it was strangely familiar then as the house came into few I knew where we were.

It was the house we were going to create as a summer home. We had ordered some stuff and Anna and Allison had let it in but I was still confused what we were doing here. If they did it all up I would freak, I didn't want them to do that for us.

"If you guys set up the house, that is not okay, it's a project for me and Shane" I said and Allison laughed

"We know" Allison laughed "We did one room, that Shane only knows about and you are about too, it is a surprise for you, and it will help you, we promise" Allison said

"Alright" I sighed as we stopped and we all get out, Ryann in my arms and Jadyn walking beside me.

We entered the house and it was really nice inside. We had ordered some living room furniture and it was in place and so far it was starting to look like home. When Shane got home I was hoping we would be able to finish it, maybe move in for the holidays, we had to live in LA because of our jobs and recording but other than that, I figured we could live here, plus it was an amazing house, perfect for our growing family.

Allison and Anna lead me over to the stairs and Allison picked up Jadyn as we made our way down to the basement which had a door before we could see it and I closed my eyes like instructed and stepped in after the opened the door.

"Open up" Anna said smiling and I opened my eyes going wide my mouth dropping

"OH MY GOD, you are serious? Does Shane know about this?" I ask

"Yes and no. He knew we were making the booth just not a high top music studio in your basement" Anna said and I squealed a little. Who had to see this place it was insane. There was a set of stairs and another door which I was informed it lead outside. So if we had people come here to the stupid they didn't have to go through the house.

"You shouldn't haven't done this" I said

"We wanted too and this way you can maybe record here and stay in town for the summer with us, without travelling into LA. We know you wanted to record so here you go" Allison said

"THANK YOU SO MUCH" I practically scream hugging them then looking around you had to see this place, it was huge and perfect for us.

When you walked in there was a huge carpeted area. There was three couches the lines two of the walls, they were white leather which looked amazing with the grey carpeting. There was a coffee table and a huge TV on one of the walls with sound system and yeah it was amazing. On the other side of the room there were the sound controls on a counter with really comfortable stools. There were also two filing cabinets to keep our files in and such. Beyond the glass of the window where the sound system was, was the recording booth, sound proof of course. I walk in and there were stools to the side, all our instruments set up. There were two microphones, with stands and two that hug from the ceiling, of course. The room had all the plug-ins for the headphones and everything. It was amazing. There where music stands and just I couldn't believe it. I walked back out and saw the wall my back had been facing there was a whole corner that had a little fence around it filled with toys and colour, even half of the walls were coloured where the kids could play well we recorded. This was perfect I was definitely calling Brett tonight.

"This is so entirely amazing you guys" I said hugging them again seeing Jadyn and Ryann sitting in the play areas. Ryann was playing with a little toy and Jadyn playing on this play keyboard.

"That's not all" Allison said leading me over to a small hallway there were there were four other rooms. I rolled my eyes opening the first one.

It was a board room. There was a huge oval board room table with all the comfortable chairs. They are insane we could like run our own record label. This was amazing I was so impressed. We walked to the next room which was a bathroom that was good we could always use one and it had two cubicles. I guess in case we had other people here. They definitely thought this through. The next room was amazing. It was a room with a toddler bed and a crib, for the kids of course if we were working. That was way too much I was almost afraid to see what the fourth room, I mean seriously. I walked into the fourth and there was two desks with brown new Mac computers.

"No take them back" I say looking at Allison

"No we aren't you need computers to work on and don't say you don't" It is a place both you and Shane can work at the same time on computers. The kids are right down the hall just except this." She said

"I mean we don't even live here" I said

"I know, but maybe you will one day, I can tell you want to and I'm pretty sure Shane does too. You will both figure it out, but except it and be happy please" She said

"Alright I except it and it is amazing for sure" I confirm hugging her as she comes back.

"There is also room for another crib when this little one comes" She says motioning to my tummy and I giggle smiling as we headed out to the main room to see the kids and Anna.

We left and went to a small diner for lunch. It was weird some little girls coming and asking for my signature which of course I gave them. After lunch we made our way to the doctor. I was a little nervous for but found out I was worried for nothing. I also assured the doctor I would not be surfing any time soon. I was almost 3 months in 2 weeks anyway. Past my first trimester, I also found out something truly amazing. Almost unbelievable I was telling Shane first though.

So it is 6:30 now. I had called Shane and he talked to the kids but he had sound check so he was calling me when he was done is set. I finished feeding the kids and eating myself about 10 minutes ago and was bathing Ryann in her little bath tub as Jadyn sat in the big one with almost no water, it was really safe that way.

After I was done bathing her and finished Jadyn I got them both ready and into their beds. I sat beside Jadyn on his little bed and told him a story and they both fell asleep happily. I then went and showered myself for the second time today. I got dressed in sweats and a tank top then sat on the bed writing a new song. I had ideas in my head and I was going to start recording next week. Brett was going to drive down with the sounds guy 3 days a week and we would record in my studio, I was so excited.

It has been a few hours and I was falling asleep until my phone rang. I smiled seeing his picture lit up and immediately answered.

"Hey love, how was the concert?" I asked

"It was great, so that news you had" I smiled

"Well I talked to Brett today, and thanks to what you, your parents and Allison planned I am recording at our summer home, maybe even home Shane you should see it" I said

"So the booth is nice?" He asked and I laughed

"No it's gorgeous. It is also not a booth. It is like a whole studio. Well it is it even had stairs and a door straight outside. A bathroom, a board room, a sleep room for the kids and an office with computers for us, there are couches, a TV and a play area for the kids. I mean we could run our own record label" I said

"Wow they went insane, but worth it?" He asks

"Yeah I love it. So I talked to Brett him and the sound guy coming down 3 times a week starting next week. I can also lay down the tracks and stuff when they aren't there. We are talking about moving there" I said seriously and he chuckled

"We definitely will when we get back. Well that is incredible news. I can't wait to hear these new songs of yours. I have to go soon though we are going on for encore, all of us on the one song so I have to go soon." He said

"Do you have 5 minutes?" I asked

"Sure babe" He said

"Well I have more news, well you know how we are having another child?" I asked

"Of course I would never forget" He asks confused

"Don't be confused, just we won't be welcoming one child into our family" I said

"Oh, what happened?" He asked sad

"Don't be sad or scared, we are welcoming one, we are welcoming two, I'm having twins" I said with a huge smile on my face and he let out a breath.

"OH MY GOD, that is amazing. I am so happy babe you have no idea. If I was there I would swing you around" He laughs and I giggle.

"I was happy too. I am going to bed though, you have a good rest of the concert and I will send you a picture of the sonogram and I will call you tomorrow morning around 10?" I ask

"Sure bye babe I love you so much" He said making a kiss noise.

"Love you too" I said making a kiss noise and we both hung up. I climbed into bed smiling glad he was happy and I knew he would be. I soon fell asleep with nothing but happy feelings inside me, this was getting better, and I know it would just get better. Not everything was okay but I'm sure by the time he got back and we talked it would be.

**A/N: There it is and they are getting closer together. She is still mad but it's because he sings a song at the concert that makes everything. Speaking of that that is the chapter 18 I think. There will be an epilogue for all of you, Please review I will probably update Wednesday or this weekend when I can. REVIEW and enjoy. THis was longer too:)**

**~Kim**


	17. Release

Family and Love or Fame and Los

Chapter 17: Release

It is now September. I am currently 5 months pregnant and Shane is 4 months into the tour, he only had 2 months left. He will be back mid November and I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited because I really am. Anyways recording has been seriously amazing. The house is more like a home now and the kids and I stay here, instead of at the Gray's I like this way better. Most of the days I am not recording we have fun in the house and exploring outside, we also go for walks, the best part is it is so secluded we don't have to worry about the pap or anything, that was one of the best parts.

However we do go to the mall once a week were we do get photographed but we have done it so often there really isn't anything special about it anymore which I am thankful for. Most fans avoid me too because I have my kids and I would do anything to protect them. I have done lots to hide my growing baby bump but it getting noticeable. Shane had reassured me not to worry about it, so I haven't been. We are married and officially of our break for about a month, I am mad still and he knows it but we are sure we will be together once we talk after he comes back.

Today is September 16 and even though I have been recording for almost 3 months we are just releasing my new single today, actually two of them. I am on a radio show in an hour or so to introduce it and do an Interview. Anna is coming with me to watch the kids, I am really excited though. We are doing it in Shane's home town well now mine, I am so leaving in this house if I have anything to say about it.

I am currently tying up my hair and starting to do my make-up. Jadyn and Ryann were in their play pen in my bathroom playing both ready for the day. I finish and pick Ryann up letting Jadyn out and headed downstairs towards the door. I grabbed my bad and diaper bag and we made our way to the car and I buckled them in. We were going to get Anna, go for breakfast then be at the radio station. It was only 8 so we had 3 hours before I had to be there.

I was almost giddy about releasing my songs. Shane said he was tuning in online to listen to them, so that was exciting. He said he might even call the station, knowing my luck her would, but I wouldn't mind to be completely honest.

I picked up Anna and we headed to this place called Fill's for breakfast. It was really good. I got Jadyn a kid's meal, he really eat a lot had he is almost 2.5 now which is exciting too and Ryan is only 5 months away from being 1. The twins are only about 2 weeks from her birthday. At least they won't be the same day, since they were well conceived the same day, weirdly enough. Anyways I ordered a pretty big breakfast, I was feeding three at the moment and Anna just ordered whatever.

We finished and she generously paid for us then we headed towards the radio station arriving around 10. I was really excited now. I was excited to talk about both of my songs. They were being plaid half an hour apart and I was expected to be there for at least an hour or so for the playing and talking about them.

I arrived and we were brought into this room with couches and stuff. That was where the kids would be staying. They got settled with Anna and it was time for me to come into the radio room where I went and sat on the stool the head phones around my neck setting up the microphone. I picked up my phone and smiles

_15 minutes, I will hear your amazing voice, I'm online Love you babe xo-Shane_

_**Thanks babe, love you too, let me know what you think...XO**_

I then closed my phone and stuck it back into my pocket on silent. Then at that moment Mark came in the one who ran this show,

"Hey Mitchie, it is amazing to see you again" he said giving me a hug

"You too" I smiled

"You ready to let your songs loose?" He asks and I laugh

"Of course, Battlefield is first" I smile

"Yup it is, do you mind if after the two songs we take calls and questions" He asks

"Of course not I'd love to hear my fans thoughts, on my new music" I smiled

"Great, 10 minutes" he smiles setting his stuff up

I take a sip from the bottle I was supplied and I was getting excited. I blew a kiss out to the kids and now it was time.

"Alright, good afternoon ladies and gentleman, I am Mark music master on Kiss fm and today we have a very special guest. Mrs. Mitchie Gray is here to talk about her two brand new singles dropping today. How are you Mitchie?" He asks

"I'm great. This is really excited. I am finally got some new music out there, and I hope you all like it"

"Alright so listeners we are going to be playing her first new song, Mitchie will do the introduction" He said and I smiled leaning into the microphone

"The world premier of my song, heard here first on Kiss Fm, Battlefield" I said as we all clapped and the song started playing.

I quietly sang along, no-one on air could hear me but the people in the studio smiled as I sang, I loved this song.

_Don't try to explain your mind  
I know what's happening here  
One minute it's love  
And suddenly it's like a battle-field_

One word turns into a  
Why is it the smallest things that tear us down  
My world's nothing when you don't  
I'm not here without a shield  
Can't go back now

Both hands tied behind my back with nothing  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
Why we gotta fall for it now  
I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for

Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield?

Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield?_  
Why does love always feel like..._

Can't swallow our pride,  
Neither of us wanna raise that flag, mhmm  
If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no

Both hands tied behind my back with nothing  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
I don't wanna fall for it now  
I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for

Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield?

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield?_

I guess you better go and get your armor, (get your armor) get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your armor, (get your armor) get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your...

We could pretend that we are friends tonight (oh-oh-oh)  
And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright  
Cause baby we don't have to fight  
And I don't want this love to feel like...

A battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield,  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield

I guess you better go and get your armor...

I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for (fighting, fighting for)

Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield?

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield?_

I guess you better go and get your armor, (get your armor) get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your armor, (get your armor) get your armor

Why does love always feel like...  
Why does love always feel like...  
A battlefield, a battlefield...

I never meant  
To start a war  
Don't even know  
What we're fighting for

I never meant  
To start a war  
Don't even know  
What we're fighting for

The song ended and then some commercials played on the station then it was time for explaining fun times.

"5, 4, 3..." Mark said "Alright so that was Battlefield bye Mitchie Torres, also known as the one and only Mrs. Shane Gray. She is here with us now, so Mitchie would you mind telling us about this song, how you came across it?"

"I actually wrote it going through a rough patch. Shane was going on tour and it was just difficult. I think many people and couples can relate to arguments they have. Each part of a couple is stubborn in their own way, this is what it's about. You shield yourself with your own story and your block it with your armour. The song is field with metaphors, which relate to real life situations"

"Have these particularly involve you and Shane?" he asks

"I mean every couple gets like that, we have had our arguments but not that often, it's just another part of life, it happens to everyone and no one should be ashamed about that. Love is battlefield until the end, but it is always worth it."

"So there was some real life situations thought about when writing the lyrics"

"Definitely, but saying they were all about Shane would be lying, it's just generic, Shane is in my mind in most songs I write, but I use other experiences as well."

"Well we know you have written all your songs and they are all amazing as was this one. Now we heard you and Shane are still happily together is it hard with him on tour, and you recording."

"It can be hard. Our love is strong enough to withstand this though. Sure we miss each other, but when we are together we treasure our time with our family, and I am very proud of him for being part of this tour" I smiled not sharing to much

"Alright well we can't wait to hear your next song, So ladies and gentleman one more song, another interview and questions from you are coming up" He said playing commercials then I went on.

"Alright, this is Mitchie Gray on Kiss FM dropping my two new singles, the second one of the day, heard first hear on Kiss Fm, Who owns my heart" I say and press the button and listen through the head phones as the songs starts playing.

_r...o...c...k..mafia_

_Creation shows me what to do  
I'm dancing on the floor with you  
And when you touch my hand, I go crazy yeah_

The music tells me what to feel  
Like you now but, is it real  
By the time we say goodnight  
I'll know if this is right

And I feel you coming through my veins  
Am I into you or is the music too play

Who owns my heart?  
Is it love,  
Or is it art?  
Cause' the way your got  
You body moving,  
It's got me confused  
And, I can't tell  
If it's the beat or sparks

Who owns my heart?  
Is it love,  
Or is it art?  
You now I wanna believe,  
That we're a masterpiece.  
But sometimes it's hard  
to tell in the dark

Who owns my heart

The room is full but all I see is  
The way your eyes just blaze through me  
Like fire in the dark, we're like living art  
And it hits me like a tidal wave  
Are you feelin' me or is the music too play

Who owns my heart?  
Is it love,  
Or is it art?  
Cause' the way you got  
You body moving,  
It's got me confused  
And,I can't tell  
If it's the beat or sparks

Who owns my heart?  
Is it love,  
Or is it art?  
You now I wanna believe,  
That we're a masterpiece.  
But sometimes its hard  
to tell in the dark

Who owns my heart?

So come on baby  
Keep provoking me  
Keep on roping me  
Like a rodeo  
Baby pull me close

Come one here we go here we go here we go  
And it hits me like a tidal wave  
Are you feelin' me or is the music too play

Who owns my heart?  
Is it love,  
Or is it art?  
Cause the way you got  
You body moving,  
It's got me confused  
And,I can't tell  
If it's the beat or sparks

Who owns my heart?  
Is it love,  
Or is it art?  
You now I wanna believe,  
That we're a masterpiece.  
But sometimes it's hard  
To tell in the dark

Who owns my heart?

"Alright, so we are back with Mitchie. I have to say that song was absolutely amazing... it's really edgy but I like it" Mark says and I laugh

"It is more edgy then what I am usually into but I wanted it to be that way. You know the lyrics are true as well. I am so in art, my music is art right it does own my heart but so does my love and my family. It's intense feelings, its a struggle and a battle to choose who wins." I said

"So it's true too" he asks

"Too a point, it's a struggle choosing love, or your art when you are young and want to make it as a musician. I went to LAAA and it helped a lot. I also found love so I chose both. It was hard and tough but we made it and they both own my heart. The song is just the battle and young people battle their passion and love every day it just shows struggles, we go through."

"So you are saying everyone had to make a choice of one or another?" He asks

"Definitely not, you can choose both. I am just saying that in some situations in general public people chose. I know you don't have to and others should to, it's just the song worked that way and I couldn't chose the one" I said

"Alright, well the songs are amazing and they are both on iTunes now?" he asks

"They are, the proceeds of who owns my heart today go to a arts program in town for the children with big dreams so please purchase it and helps some dreams come true" I said and smiled

"Alright now we will be taking calls. 555-KISS-FM, call it in" He states and calls start coming in. "We got a caller, you're on air with Mitchie and Mark, go ahead" I heard Mark say and smile waiting.

"First of all Mitchie your songs are absolutely amazing."I male voice said

"Thank you so much" I said smiling

"Second of all Mark, my man how is it going" He said and I was confused a second before a huge smile came on my face

"Good good say hi to your Mrs." Mark said and I smiled into the microphone

" Hi Mr. Gray" I said "You liked them"

"Love them babe. Oh yeah this is Shane Gray, cheering on my girl" says through the phone

"Thanks for calling love" I said smiling huge

"Thanks Shane for calling we will let you go so we can take other callers?" Mark said in a question

"Alright, bye you two miss you Mitch" He says

"Miss you" I get in before he hangs up and I smile

"Well wasn't that absolutely adorable, you should see the smile on Mrs, Gray's face anyway next caller, Brittany on the air" He called

"First, I love you Mitchie, and you and Shane are so cute together. Also your songs are amazing. I like who owns my heart I already bought it on iTunes, it is absolutely perfect" She said

"Thanks Brittany, and thanks for helping the arts club, it means a lot" I said

"Thank you" She called and hung up. I loved hearing from fans but I was super excited that Shane had called.

Anyway I took a few more calls then I left with the kids and Anna. It was a long day and I was ready for bed by the time 8 rolled around and that the kids were fed, bathed and in bed. I curled into my bed happily. I had talked to Brett after the release and interview. We came up with an amazing idea.

It was going to happen at the concert and Shane was not going to have any idea, and I could not wait to surprise him with it. I'm sure he would agree with the original thing, just wouldn't know I had anything to do with it, he did know I would be there though, with Allison as Anna and Paul agreed to watch the kids and since it was the last concert me and Shane would be able to talk and have a night to ourselves, I think I was almost over the anger, almost. I fell asleep happy and content. 2 Month I would be seeing Shane and in 4.5 months or less I would be holding two beautiful babies we created, at the moment life could not get better and the I was consumed by the darkness, we all know as sleep.

**A/N: Alright so chapter 17, GUESS WHAT IS NEXT CHAPTER. Everything you have waited for. The Los Angeles concert and Shane is back into the story physically in form with Mitchie, YAY! So yeah stay posted. I would also like if you feel I should win for you to vote for me in the INDIE CR Awards, I was nominated, I was really happy. Anyways read and review, next one will be up next week, I hope.**

**~Kim**


	18. The LA Concert

Family and Love or Fame and Los

Chapter 18: The LA Concert

Tonight was finally the night I would get to be with Shane and I have to say I was never more excited to see him then I am right now. I wasn't able to see him today, until tonight, during the concert. He knew where I would be sitting which was strategically planned for the surprise Brett, I and the rest of the guys knew I could not be more excited. I was also happy because we would be spending the night today in our apartment downtown, not that I thought much was going to happen. Okay well maybe I wanted it to, but I was about 7 months pregnant and we needed to talk. He probably wouldn't be the happiest for the surprise, since I was pregnant but he would like it and I don't want to give it away.

I am currently sitting at the house doing my hair and getting my outfit ready for tonight. Allison and I weren't leaving for like 4 hours but the kids were already at his parent's house and even though he says I look amazing in everything I wanted to make sure I actually did. I hadn't been sick with the twins as much as I was with Jadyn and Ryann so that always helped.

I had already showered and staring into my vanity deciding on what to do with my black hair. I was blow drying it so it was dry but looked damp, I don't know it just looked better like that. Soon I decided to make thick wavy curls so I took my curling iron and starting curling my hair. I didn't like ringlets so I used a lot of hair and made thick curls and let my hair fall upon my back.

I ran my fingers through it smiling then let a few pieces fall in front of my ears and was happy with the way that looked. I honestly didn't care that much, although I wanted to be perfect for Shane, The only thing that kept me from obsessing what that he loved me no matter what way I looked. With a smile plastered upon my face and a towel still wrapped around my body I started to do my make-up.

I was just about to start on my eyes when my phone started to vibrate. I smiled at the ring-tone and answered.

"Hey Love" I answered smiling

"Hey babe, you sound happy, why is that?" He asked and I could tell he was grinning

"I have told you, you aren't funny right, because if I haven't I am so sorry" I said chokingly and he just laughed

"Love you too babe, what are you up to?" He asked

"Getting ready to see this amazing guy, you know the usual" I said smiling

"Can't wait to see you either, I am giving you the biggest hug ever" He said and I smiled

"Don't squish me, the babies can't take it" I say teasing

"I will restrain myself" He said and I rolled my eyes

"So babe, you have 4 hours, why aren't you sound checking?" I asked

"I just finished, I am kind of pissed?" he said

"Why love?" I asked and I figured I knew what was coming

"They are making me sing we'll be a dream alone tonight, as the last song, but it's a duet with you and ugh" He groaned

"Wouldn't it be empty" I say acting confused

"No, they are adding your voice through digitally or something" He said and I laughed

"Babe listen it is fine. Look at me okay I will sing along of course and just pretend it's me and you" I said smiling and I could tell he smiled

"Alright I guess that will help. So babe I know we still have to talk and have stuff to work out" He said and I sighed

"Yeah we do, we will do that after the concert" I said

"Of course, and I know it won't fix everything but I wrote a song for you, so make sure to listen to it?" He asked

"Of course I don't have a choice" I teased "But I definitely want to hear it anyway" I said and he sighed

"Alright Love as much as I don't want to I have to go finish getting ready in 3 hours I will see you. I love you" He said

"I love you too babe" I said and we hung up. I smiled squealing not able to stop knowing I would see him tonight. I smiled into the mirror and finished my make-up, smiling non-stop. I then stood up and then decided what to wear. I knew my tummy would be noticeable, but I have to say I didn't care the world already knew, thanks to paparazzi and whatever.

I finally got dressed in a tank-top that hugged my chest then flowed out. It was loose so it didn't hug my tummy but it did show slightly. I honestly didn't care I thought I looked okay. I then had on a black skirt then went just above my knees. I still wanted to be cool because the concert halls were always hot. I was glad it was easier to walk with the twins, surprisingly I was usually comfortable. I slipped on a pair of flats then grabbed my purse.

I wanted the time to pass and it was freaking me out I could not wait to see him on stage. I knew he was the last on tonight, that's why we were going slightly later so I wouldn't have to be there the whole time, but at least for his whole set, and we did have quite a drive.

Soon I was in the car with Allison on our way to LA to the staples center to see my husband rocking it out and I had to say I was really excited. Apparently they sold out what they were allowed to sell, it wasn't the whole staples centre, apparently they weren't that big but there was huge crowd of people wanting tickets waiting outside.

We soon made our way carefully inside as we had priority passes, and since I was pregnant it was all the much easier. We got to our seat that was two rows up at the side of the stage, perfect view. Ryan was on then it was an intermission then Shane, we made it right on time, perfect. I saw Brett back stage and he waved as I waved back and smiled at pointed at his watch. I rolled my eyes nodding and he knew I would be back there on time.

**Shane's Point of View**

Saying I was excited to see my wife was an understatement I was ecstatic I was seeing her for the first time in months and I was sure I would not want to let her go once she was able to be in her arms. Ryann was on and I was waiting backstage. I looked out but where I was from I couldn't quite tell if she was there yet, I was guessing she was but I couldn't be certain. I took a deep breath waiting to sing as I knew Ryann was starting his last song. We would have a 10 minute intermission I was just hoping it wouldn't seem like forever.

The intermission started and I slipped on my plaid shirt over my wife beater and did it up. I rolled up the sleeves a bit and ran a finger through my hair. I slipped on my glasses completing the look and got in position. I was rising through the floor, I was excited. I was going to be on the middle platform stretching out into the crowd but I would desperately be searching for those one pair of brown, melt worthy eyes.

The music started and I smiled as the platform started rising and I stood up starting to sing as the platform stopped me in full view of all the screaming fans. My adrenaline was pumping through my veins like it always does when I perform and enter in front of all the fans but because she was here made it that much more intense. I was almost shaking form the rush but I definitely started singing my heart out.

I arrived at my 5th song and I was on the main Stage where I could see all my fans and I was no longer on the platforms. I had 2 songs after this one, and I was going to sing What You Mean to me, and I was going to find her. I started singing and went to the left side of the stage and sang and while walking back to the right side where I was sure she was there, I stopped at the front singing a bit.

I slowly made it to the right side and looked up and locker her eyes as I got to the solo.

_Here I am,  
with all my heart,  
I hope you understand.  
I know I let you down,  
but I'm never gonna make that mistake again,  
you brought me closer,  
to who I really am,  
Come take my hand,  
I want the world to see what you mean to me.  
yeah_

I sang that whole part looking into her eyes and she smiled mouthing the words with me. All I wanted to do was melt into her eyes it was amazing having her here while I performed. I love you. I mouthed and then turned back walking back finishing the song at the center of the stage. I glanced over to see her clapping. It was hard because of all the lights but I managed.

As the light darkened a Stool was brought out and I sat down upon it. I held the microphone to my mouth.

"Alright, how is every one doing?" I ask and was replied with screams as I smiled

"Alright, well this next and second last song is very dear to my heart. I have actually written on tour. Usually we don't do this but I got the okay to sing it tonight, and it is a never before heard song, except for the record label and my manager. This was written for the most important person to me in the world" I smile looking to the right "This is for you Mitch" I call as the music starts playing. And I start singing.

_Broken hearts and last goodbyes  
Restless nights by lullabies helps make this pain go away  
I realize I let you down, told you that I'd be around  
Building up the strength just to say_

I'm sorry for breaking all the promises  
That I wasn't around to keep  
You told me this time is the last time  
That I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way

Filled with sorrow, filled with pain  
Knowing that I am to blame for leaving your heart out in the rain  
And I know you're going to walk away  
Leave me with the price to pay, before you go I wanted to say

That I'm sorry for breaking all the promises  
That I wasn't around to keep  
You told me this time is the last time  
I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way

I can't make it alive on my own  
But if you have to go then please girl just leave me alone  
'Cause I don't wanna see you and me going our separate ways  
Begging you to stay if it isn't too late

I'm sorry for breaking all the promises  
That I wasn't around to keep  
It's all of me, this time is the last time  
I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way  
But you're already on your way

I finish the song to applause and slightly smiled. I had really song my heart out and I hope she knew just how sorry I was. We were still going to talk tonight but for now I was happy with how that went. I really was not prepared for the next song as some tears were streaking my face. I stood up and walked to the drum set taking a big sip of water. I undid my plaid shirt and lifted up my wife beater to wipe my face fresh. I walked over to the side as the stool was taking away and messed up my hair a little.

Apparently they wanted this to be like a real dream for the song, which was weird. That would be why my plaid shirt is undone. Soon the "smoke" created from dry ice started pouring out from both sides and the music started that was my cue. I was to walk almost to the center of the stage and stop as her voice would come through digitally which I really didn't want to happen, but whatever I still got to sing to her tonight, I took a deep breath and started singing and making my way to the center of the stage.

_Do you remember the nights we  
stayed up just laughing?  
Smiling for hours at anything  
Remember the nights we  
Drove around crazy in love_

When the lights go out  
We'll be safe and sound  
We'll take control of the world  
Likes it's all we have  
To hold onto and we'll be a dream

I stopped where I was supposed to and looked down closing my eyes, all of a sudden her voice started coming out of the speakers. I heard screaming and I opened my eyes to see another spotlight to my right and looked up to see my wife smiling back at me and I started singing with her at the next chorus.

Do you remember the nights we  
Made our way dreaming  
Hoping of being someone big,  
We were so young then,  
We were to crazy in love

When the lights go out  
We'll be safe and sound  
We'll take control of the world  
Likes it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be a dream

(whoaaa ooooooooh)

When the lights go out  
(when the lights go out)  
We'll be safe and sound.  
(We'll be safe and sound)  
Well take control of the world  
Like its all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be  
(And we'll be)

And when the lights go out.  
(And when the lights go out)  
We'll be safe and sound,  
We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be a dream

We finished and I don't think I have smiled so much in my life. That had to be one of the most amazing moments in my life. She looked absolutely stunning, well she was glowing. I was holding onto her hand tight as the applause filled the room. I didn't care I wrapped her in my arms as she hugged back.

"Reunited" One of my band numbers called and Mitchie giggled in my ear.

"I love you" I whispered into her ear

"I love you too" She repeated into my ear and I smile then pull form the embrace, my hand still laced with hers,

"Lady and gentleman, Mitchie Gray" I called lifting her hand up and she smiled as the applause came.

"Thank you LA" she called

"That's it for the concert and the tour, goodnight" I called and as the lights went on me and Mitchie got off stage.

"Since when did you plan that" I asked hugging her

"A few months ago" She said giggling "I knew when you called today that I was going to be on that stage with you?" She said and I smiled hugging her tighter.

"I missed you so much" I said leaning back and giving her a soft kiss she returned. "You are glowing, oh and so are you two" I said rubbing her tummy and she giggled

"We missed you too all 5 of us" She said as we locked hands and headed to my dressing room to get my stuff and then we were headed to our apartment. Even though we had stuff to talk about, I don't know if I could be any happier at this moment.

We arrived back home and we decided that we would just cuddle into our bed before we started talking well we would talk in bed. I went to have a shower because I was still sweaty so I did so as she got ready and crawled into bed. I got out of the shower and dressed in a pair of plaid pyjama pants and walked into the room to see her sitting in bed in pyjamas, her face freshly clean of make-up and she still looked beautiful, maybe even more so.

"Hi' I said crawling into bed rubbing her tummy and then wrapping my one arm tightly around her

"Hi" She said kissing me softly as I returned it

"Did you like the show" I asked and she nodded

"I loved it, and about what you said on the phone that the song couldn't say it all, you were wrong?"

"How was I wrong?"

"It said everything perfectly. We do have stuff to talk about. It is however not about how I forgive you or how sorry you are because I am over it. That was the past, and I do forgive you I just hadn't been able to admit it until tonight, when you sang."

I smiled and replied "What are we talking about then?"

"Our future" She replied smiling "Our twins, our kids, where we are living, which I definitely think at our new house, with the recording studio, and I also had an idea that I want to talk about with you, but not tonight, I don't really want to talk at all" She said and I looked confused

"Then we will be sleeping?" He asked

"Maybe, but after this" She said cupping my cheeks with her warm hands I missed so much and in a fiery passionate, loving kiss she captured my lips.

I could feel sparks erupt from me. I kissed back just as much my hands holding her waist. I didn't know if anything could top this moment, we just kept kissing honestly and innocently and so slow it felt like forever. No tongue was involved and it was better that way. There was no kiss that ever topped that one. It was the most meaningful kiss I think we ever shared. We pulled apart smiling and we curled up her securely in my arms. I was rubbing her tummy as she started to fall asleep.

"I love you so much Mrs. Gray" I said smiling kissing her temple

"I love you more then so much Mr, Gray" She said and I smiled

"Go to sleep love" I said quietly

"Okay, but one thing I know that we can make it through anything" She said as her breath slowed and fell even signalling she was asleep.

"You are so right baby we can." I whispered rubbing her tummy still "and I cannot wait to see the two of you, holding you in your arms, you are my future, all of you, my family and the love I will always need" I said kissing her temple and rubbing her tummy as I myself fell into the best sleep I probably had since I left those 6 months ago, something I would never be able to, or do by choice again.

**A/N: Alright so SMITCHIE back together don't you think? There are still 3 more chapters, they go as followed,**

**Decisions and announcement**

**Moving and Opening**

**Happy ever after**

**Then it will be the epilogue to end this story for good, and I hope I will do it proud**

**Happily Forever After**

**It is sad that it is coming to an end but I am also so proud that I have been able to finish the first and again this sequel. It is a big accomplishment for me honestly. Anyways thank you so much and look forward to the next chapter and Any ideas on what the titles mean for the next chapter. Oh and this was the longest in a while. **

**I have another story idea. I promised my readers who read my M rated fic, Over Night it will be finished before I added another one so it will be when I am done this one. After that I have this idea for another one, I would like you all to read the summary and let me know if you want me to write it. Here it is...**

_Alone at 18_

_Orphaned at the age of 10 and now turning 18 in two weeks Mitchie Torres is terrified. Legally turning 18 means you are an adult and should be able to care and provide for yourself. Therefore the orphanage she knows as home will no longer be her home after that dat. Little did she know or ever think that a benefit concert at the orphanage just days before her birthday, a pop star and a stormy night, might just change her life. Maybe she is not so alone at the age of 18._

**That is the summary so let me know what you think. I will probably write it anyway though, nothing can really stop me. Anyways please review and let me know if you would read this story. Also if you feel I deserve i,t my story Worth The Risk, the story this is the sequel is for was nominated for a indie CR Award so if you want to vote for me the link is on my profile and first round is done in two days so yeah, thank you and please review, it means a lot to any writer.**

**~Kim **

**PS, Sorry about the long note.**


	19. Decisions and Announcement

Family and Love or Fame and los

Chapter 19: Decisions and Announcement

It has been two weeks since Shane has been back and it has truly been amazing. We have spent so much time together. We have talked a lot and it felt like we were finally back on track. Back to the way we were before he left and that's what made me feel so right about everything. We went to an ultrasound appointment and he cried seeing our two babies on the screen and honestly I did too. Seeing the tears in his made me teary eyed. It was just so intimate and I couldn't help but cry. The technician left and let us have a moment well she printed the pictures for us.

In that moment no words were exchanged just looks. They showed love and devotion and just pure satisfaction. We really just sat there looking into each other's eyes and holding hands squeezing them together every once in a while. It was amazing and time almost stood still and I honestly never wanted the moment to end. When it did we got the pictures and that was just so amazing too. We found out that there would be one boy and one girl and we both were excited that in two months we were actually going to be holding our twins in our arms, and I don't think either of us could explain in words how much that meant to us.

I am sitting in bed leaning against my head board not wanting to get out of bed. Today was a crappy day in Los Angeles. It was cloudy and rainy and just made me want to curl up in the blankets in Shane's arm and stay there all day, and I knew that wouldn't happen but hey I could dream.

I rubbed my eyes hearing the shower going knowing Shane was getting ready for the day. I figured I should and I showered before bed last night. I didn't shower that much because I was pregnant and I could stand just not for too long. I loved how he always rubbed my tummy before bed and talked to the babies. They definitely knew when he was around cause they would kick constantly it was almost magically in a way. I was so much more in love after what we went through, and we decided we would never go through that again. We knew what we were doing and we figured that would be more sorted out today after our meeting with Brett. It will probably be that hardest meeting we had to do, but we were together and it was what is best for us, so we didn't regret it plus it would be something we would be working on and doing together, as husband and wife, as the family we are today and forever will be.

I get up and get dressed in a pair of stretchy jeans that fit over my tummy. Did I mention it was hard to be so dressed up in the winter with a belly the size of well... you can just imagine. I slipped on a t-shirt then a comfy sweater I got at the maternity story it was a zip-up. I always had to layer because to be honest pregnant woman can get so many hot and cold flashes it's almost like summer weather to winter weather in a matter of seconds, it sucks but as I learned before it is always worth it and at the end I would have 2 more gorgeous children due to it and that makes it all okay.

Soon we are both ready and the kids are in the car and ready to go. They had to come with us but Allison was meeting us at the studio to take the kids to Shane's parent's house. I forgot to tell you. They are keeping them for the week so we can pack our apartment. We are selling the "penthouse" apartment and moving full time into the house we now own with our recording studio. We won't be needed in the city anymore, and that does bring us to the meeting we are about to tend. As Shane drives closer to the studio he squeezes my hand knowing I was nervous, he always calms me down.

"It's alright babe, it's what's good for us, just remember that. I loved this idea and we will never regret it I firmly believe in that" He smiles turning into the parking lot

"Thank you babe and I believe that with my whole heart" I kiss his cheek as we get the kids into Allison's SUV and me and Shane head into the office and sit down in the board room with Brett. I took a deep breath, I didn't think I would want to do this, leave music but honestly I wasn't I would still be in it just not the one singing the lines, neither would Shane and honestly we were okay with. This meeting and these papers were making everything official.

"Hey you two, how are you two doing?" Brett asked as he sat down papers over loading his arms, this would be a long but good day.

"We're good almost anxious to make this official" Shane said

"Yeah it's excited and thank you for everything Brett you are an amazing manager and inspiration for where we are headed now" I smiled

"Thank you. Alright so Mitchie you contract is still in effect until you're album is realised two weeks before Christmas then you are no longer required to be a part of the label. We understand there will be no tour, we do hope there will be some performances and we will help you make videos if you want, but at your request" He said and I nodded

"Thank you and we will see" I smiled

"Alright so we need you to sign the resigning papers. Saying you willing resign from your record label and understand that it is possible you won't be accepted however that is you're plan" He smiled handing us papers as we singed where we needed to. This was taking forever.

"There we go" I said as we handed them back

"Yeah, now we get to the next step?" Shane asked

"Definitely" Brett stated "Alright so you're lawyers drew up the sheets and we see the business known as S n' M Record is now official. I am actually excited you two are starting up a record a label it is exciting. I am also very glad I was able to be part of it. Alright so we understand you have got your sound man, the mixer, and everyone you really need. So that will be amazing. I heard you are also writing for some artists if requested Mitchie?" He stated

"Yeah they will be part of our record label in that case but we are really excited to start it as well" I smiled

"We will be our own bosses, and we thank you so much for helping us" Shane said and Brett continued explaining everything.

The amazing thing was next week we were signing out first artist. She just graduated high school and at the age of 18 she was amazing. She was actually in the arts academy my one song helped that how we discovered her. She was attending LAAA like we had and she had permission from teachers and her parents to start on a record. She was amazing we were honoured to have her as our first artist on our label.

After a few more hours and tons of paper later everything was set. In two weeks we were going to be moved and starting our record label. It was all ready and we were really rather excited. Last week we had added a sign to the door that lead straight to the record studio and Shane got a little reception foyer type room set up, it was perfect. Next week we had a press conference we were nervous about but it would be right. We were explaining what exactly we were doing some truth to why and then our lives would be perfect and even more so when we were holding our new son and daughter in our arms. Have I mentioned this is perfect and I would not ask for anything different? This is again another new beginning but I somehow know that what began here would also end here, everything in our lives have fell perfectly in place and we are sure they will keep on doing so.

It is now the following week and type for the press conference. We were in the waiting room waiting to enter, I was nervous and didn't want the stress but as long as it was controlled and not to over whelming I was sure I would be okay.

We were now almost fully settled into the new house thanks to all our friends and family that helped. It was perfect, the house, our family, our lives, and yes I know nothing is perfect but to us it is perfect, it is perfect for us and honestly it was all we could ask for and more.

"Babe, it is time are you alright" Shane said sitting beside me handing me my apple juice which I took a sip off

"Yeah thanks the sugar in the juice is helping my nerves, and keeping me satisfied until lunch" I said smiling standing up taking his hand as he chuckled

"Alright, let's go and don't worry it would be insane, they have warned the crowd it will be no more than 45 minutes okay?" he said squeezing my hand as he put his hand on the door handle.

"Alright, I'm ready" I said and we both took a deep breath and walked into the room as lights started flashing and some questions shouted out.

"We will start momentarily" Shane said firmly as she helped me sit down then sat down setting up his microphone as well and soon we started.

"So what exactly as this been called for?" I reporter said and I wanted to answer

"This is to announce we are no longer going to be singing as professionals. With our growing family and everything else we decided it was best for us, we are still going to be involved with music but in more of the behind scenes work" I said

"What exactly are you doing behind the scenes?"

"Well today we are officially announcing we are starting a record label. S n' M Record is now official. We have an artist lined up and our ready to start recording in the next view weeks." Shane stated

"Are you producing her music then, and running the company on your own?"

"Yes this is our company, and we are producing, readying and releasing her music. We are laying down tracks and working with the artists as much as we can. We know exactly what it's like and we are helping all we can and give them an opportunity to put themselves into the music as well, it is their masterpiece, they must have say as well" I said and it was amazing to set everything clear

"Certain jobs that you two have designated, with your growing family as who will be working when and such"

"Mitchie here is definitely as much a part of this as I am. It will be busy but we are doing this together. Mitchie is helping with the album art and definitely lyrics if the artists ask so. She will be a writer if asked and requested within our label." Shane said

"Shane what is your part within the label then?" Someone asked and I squeezed his hand wanting him to answer I wanted to leave as soon as I could.

"I will be helping with the music part of it. We have someone to help with the sound and everything, a technical guy but I will be helping with the tracks that will be on the soundtrack its self. I am very into the music element. Another thing both me and Mitchie will be doing is the recording. We both took classes on it when we were in school. Overall we are excited and can't wait to see how this goes, and hope to sign more artists in the future of the label" He said

"Is there any way to know who the artist is" they ask and I smile

"Well we can't release the name until the papers are signed and processed. She belonged to the academy my one song, who owns my heart purchases helped. Also She is attended LAAA the school which is very dear to both our hearts." I said

"Alright, that is all we are saying for today. Mitchie is releasing her album in 3 weeks which we are excited for, and also we are happy to announce S n' M Records. Thank you" Shane said and he took my hand helping me up and we walked out of the room happy and satisfied.

We headed home to get our kid's and spend a night at home with the family. The new chapter had now officially began and I can't wait to see how this plays out, it's going to be one amazing ride, Shane and Me side by side through it all.

**Shane's Point of View**

A lot had happened today the press conference went very well and I know Mitchie was uncomfortable but we made it through and I can't stop smiling as I stroke her hair as she breathes evenly now asleep in my arms. She is everything to me, her, Jadyn, Ryan and our two unborn children, who I can't wait to meet.

This was perfect and I was excited for next week. When I saw the studio I was blown away but nothing maybe me happier then reuniting with my two children that I never want to be away from, one of the reasons we made the decision we did. It was also the best decision and solution we came up with. Everything was right in the world; we were happily husband and wife, and a two in a half year old, almost a one year old and tow new ones almost here.

As I slipped into a sleep I knew everything was right, I was wrong to choose the Fame or the concert when all I need was right here, family and love.

**A/N: So with all that said you might think it sounds like the end and it is nearing. I am doing two more chapters. The next chapter is pretty much the beginning of the record label and you will meet the young artist they signed and maybe her first song as well as the album release for Mitchie's I kind of covered the moving into the house so yeah. 2 more chapters and the epilogue getting excited! I have decided after this and my other story I will be starting Alone at 18 my new story idea .Enjoy and please review**

**~Kim**


	20. Cassidy and A Whole New Side

Family and Love or Fame and Los

Chapter 20: Cassidy and a Whole New Side

**Shane's Point of View**

It is now the following week and our artist, her name was Cassidy signed and in about 3 hours she will be entering our studio and she will start recording her first song that we saw that she wrote. Both of us looked over it with her and it was well written. Mitchie and I gave her some ideas and she worked them into her music. She will be working with rifts and holding the notes and such and we were all very excited.

I just helped Mitchie down the stairs and she is on the couch feeding Ryan well Jadyn is playing in the play area and I look out upon them as I start setting up the recording booth. We realised it was actually really big with equipment out of it so it was going to be turning into the place where when it was time we would be taking photographs for covers as well as outside, the landscaping around our house was absolutely beautiful, it was slightly colder in the winter but still gorgeous.

I was really excited to start recording with Cassidy. It seemed Mitchie was too. Mitchie had actually been an inspiration to Cassidy when Mitchie was in her first years of LAAA she visited the arts academy that started at grade 6, Cassidy was in that class. I also knew Mitchie was inspiration but this was just amazing. It's been 7 years now and Cassidy got accepted to LAAA so next fall she would be starting there and she was getting time to record, wish she was thankful for. The arts academy didn't mind, as long as she had time for studies.

She was done her classes and next week where her exams so this week we were starting then again at the middle of January after her Christmas break, which we wanted as well. Mitchie would be having the twins not after that long, which always made me worry for when her CD was coming out. She insisted on having a CD Signing that day and of course I gave in. We were going to a local CD store at least it isn't as insane as the LA ones. Anyways we will get to that. I hear a car pull up outside then soon I say Cassidy walking down the stairs a huge smile on her face.

Cassidy is actually quite a gorgeous girl, don't worry I don't like her in that way she is actually like a little sister to Mitchie and I. Plus she already has a boyfriend is actually quite nice too, he writes some music she sings, we thing that he should be a part or our record eventually, he is attending LAAA too, I definitely don't think it's a coincidence, you see what people did as love I put up a good show of that those summers ago, and here we are.

Anyways back to Cassidy, we usually call is Cass just cause it was so much easier. She was about 5.6", quite slim and she had long blond hair and green eyes, which you could see for miles. Mitchie said she was jealous of her eyes but I was a sucker for Mitchie's brown eyes. The best part was that she had a style like Mitchie's almost the same size sometime the fashion got a little too much and I played with Jadyn and Ryann while they talked. I was glad Mitchie had a friend though.

"Hi guys" Cassidy calls

"Hey" Mitchie says giving her hug as she emerges from the bedroom where I guessed she put Ryann down Jadyn still lost within his toys

"Hi" I said hugging her then wrapping my arm around Mitchie

"I'm really excited we are actually singing today right" She said giddy and it almost reminded me how excited I was when I first recorded

"Of course, we were thinking the song you showed us last week" Mitchie asked

"Yeah I love it" She said

"Go ahead in" I said walking with her setting her up with her microphone and headphones. "I worked with some music but first sing and we will work on it alright" I said and she nodded as I went into the room sat beside Mitchie and turned the volume up.

Mitchie pressed the talk button "When you're ready" She called and smiled

Cassidy nodded and started to sing. **(A/N: I know it's an old song I just really like it). **I noticed her voice sounded a bit shaky but let her kept going.

_You with the sad eyes  
don't be discouraged  
oh I realize  
it's hard to take courage  
in a world full of people  
you can lose sight of it all  
and the darkness inside you  
can make you fell so small_

But I see your true colors  
shining through  
I see your true colors  
and that's why I love you

She stops and sighs. "Sorry I'm really nervous" She said and I nod and about to speak when Mitchie starts.

"Cassidy name a song you know of mine?" She said and Cassidy looked at her

"My favourite is Believe in me from your first album" she said

"Do you know the words?" Mitchie asked

"Yeah"

"Alright, Shane" she looked at me and I nodded looking up the tracks on the computer by the sound boards having all right to the music now.

I watched as Mitchie walked in and stood by Cassidy attaching another pair do headphones. "Alright, we are going to sing my song, you don't need to be nervous I was, you love this song so lose yourself in the emotions then we will try that with your song okay?" She asked and I smiled giving a thumbs up

"Ready" Cass said as I started the music

_I'm losing myself  
Trying to compete  
With everyone else  
Instead of just being me  
Don't know where to turn  
I've been stuck in this routine  
I need to change my ways  
Instead of always being weak_

I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful..today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual way  
see, I just wanna believe in me  
La la la la la la la la

The mirror can lie  
Doesn't show you what's inside  
And it, it can tell you your full of life  
It's amazing what you can hide  
Just by putting on a smile

Mitchie stopped singing and Cass with her eyes closed kept singing and I noticed her falter when she heard only her voice but kept going.

_I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful...today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual way  
see, I just wanna believe in me_

I'm quickly finding out  
I'm not about to break down  
Not today  
I guess I always knew  
That I had all the strength to make it through

Mitchie joined in after Cassidy finished the last line and looked at her and they finished the last chorus together.

_I got to be afraid  
I'm going to wake up feeling beautiful...today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual way  
So you see, now, now I believe in me  
Now I believe in me_

"Girls that was perfect" I said knowing I recorded it

"Thank you" Cass said

"I saw you lost yourself in the lyrics Cass. Now think how you feel when you sing your song, I know you can do it. We don't have music but imagine it in your head. Alright try again" Mitchie said unplugging her head phone and going back beside Shane

"I'm ready" Cass said and as I pressed record just her voice started singing, I think Mitchie definitely helped her it was amazing.

_You with the sad eyes  
don't be discouraged  
oh I realize  
it's hard to take courage  
in a world full of people  
you can lose sight of it all  
and the darkness inside you  
can make you fell so small_

Her voice was Shaky then she closed her eyes and become confident it was amazing how she got focused and sang her heart out.

_But I see your true colors  
shining through  
I see your true colors  
and that's why I love you  
so don't be afraid to let them show  
your true colors  
true colors are beautiful  
like a rainbow_

Show me a smile then  
don't be unhappy, can't remember  
when I last saw you laughing  
if this world makes you crazy  
and you've taken all you can bear  
you call me up  
because you know I'll be there

As she starts the next chorus she opened her eyes and smiles still singing and me and Mitchie can't do anything but smile and nod at her.

_And I'll see your true colors  
shining through  
I see your true colors  
I see your true colors  
so don't be afraid to let them show  
your true colors  
true colors are beautiful  
like a rainbow_

cant remember when I last saw you laughing  
if this world makes you crazy  
and you've taken all you can bear  
you call me up  
because you know I'll be there

And I'll see your true colors  
shining through  
I see your true colors  
I see your true colors  
and that's why I love you  
so don't be afraid to let them show  
your true colors

true colors

see your true colors

shining through

YEAH!

I can see your true colors  
and that's why I love you  
so don't be afraid  
to let them show  
your true colors  
true colors  
true colors  
Are Beautiful like a Rainbow

She stopped taking off her headphone with an amazing smile. "How was it" She asked

I was about to respond but watched as Mitchie walked into the booth and hugged her. "Cass that was so amazing. You are amazing, if you do that every time, you are going to be climbing those charts" Mitchie said

"Thanks" She said

"Alright Cass let's start adding some music and see what we can do, when are you getting picked up?" I asked as Mitchie came back to the stool

"Liam is picking me up around 4:30 is that alright?" She asked

"Perfect" I said and we started working on it.

**Mitchie's Point of View**

It's been a couple of weeks since the first day that Cassidy worked on true colors and it was turning out quite well me and Shane were both happy. We are currently in the car about to arrive at the music store. This is the day my CD comes out. I was excited and we left because Anna arrived to watch the kids early. We were arriving before the store opened I wanted to buy a copy of my own CD. Don't ask why it was just something I liked to do.

We arrived and went in getting through the crowd that was waiting for the signing. It was actually a fair amount of people. I went in and got a copy of my CD paying for it and looking at the cover and everything. I love the cover of it. I was sitting on a couch leaning back my hair tied up my arms pulling a microphone cord my leg crossed my amazing leather boots looking amazing. Also the name of the album graffiti colored along the bottom.

_A Whole New side_

"This is my favorite picture from the film" I smiled and Shane smiled

"It's quite sexy love, I can't believe you were those hills when you were pregnant though" he said and I rolled my eyes

"Calm down Shane. Brett helped me put them on when I was already sitting down." I flipped over the CD liking the color graffiti letters naming the songs. You probably don't know what they were called so here they are.

_1) Battlefield_

_2) Catch Me_

_3) Who Owns My heart?_

_4) Ordinary Girl_

_5) Don't Wanna Be Torn_

_6) Kissin' U_

_7) World Of Chances_

_8) Gift of A Friend_

_9) Sorry (Featuring Shane Gray)_

_10) Everything You're not_

Alright so I am guessing you recognize some songs. The first summer I was with Shane I wrote Everything You're not and Catch Me and I decided I really finally wanted to record them so I did and they did turn out good. Shane and I also worked out a slight duet of Sorry I only sang the chorus once and some lines but it was mostly Shane. Just it was so special we were allowed to record it.

I sat down on the table. When the store opened most people lined up immediately for my signing. The thing was they had a rack of my new CD by the table. They were open so I could sign them then they would pay. Shane was behind me the whole time. I couldn't help but laugh when an employee made the lien wait well he refilled the rack I was almost flattered.

Eventually there was about 5 people left in the store and I looked up smiling to see Cass and Liam come in and take a CD and I laugh signing it as the rest left the store.

"You're Welcome" I said laughing "How are your exams?" I asked as me and Shane walks over talking to them

"Good we're done" She said smiling

"They were easy now we can relax" Liam said

"Yeah our families are going to Aspen for a trip, so we can go boarding and such" Cass aid excited

"You guys will have fun. I'm sure Mitchie would try if she could?" Shane looked at her

"Yeah I would" I said and Cass and Liam laughed

We talked for a while then decided to go home and spend time with the kids. We had a fun family night. Watching movies and eating popcorn then putting the kids to bed before we ourselves crawled into bed for the night. We were excited for Christmas, New Years, Ryann's first birthday and our twins to be born. We knew this would be one busy year to come with everything but both with smiled on our faces we fell asleep happily.

**A/N: So here it is I got it done. This was a lot about Cassidy because I wanted to do stuff about the record label. She won't be in the next chapter which is the last. She will be in the epilogue though. Next chapter is busy and we welcome the twins. What they name them and bringing them home, I will also be doing Ryann's first birthday. I want to know if you want the epilogue to be 3 or 5 years after, let me know. Please read and review. It's almost done so please enjoy.**

**~Kim**


	21. Happily Ever After

Family and Love or Fame and Los

Chapter 21: Happily Ever After

**Mitchie's Point of View**

It is now half-way through January and Ryann is turning 1 in a week and honestly it is really rather exciting. Christmas was great Jadyn being almost 3 is finally understanding what its' actually about. Well for him it's all about the toys but hey we all think that when we are kids.

Right now I am actually sitting in the office on the computer writing our some songs that I want to keep on file. I have started typing up my songs and then I print them off and keep them in the file cabinet. Funny enough I was writing one that Cassidy came across. She is actually going to record it which I didn't mind. She had a good Christmas with her boyfriend, Liam and their families which we were happy about. She is actually recording the song with Shane right now its sounding good, well what I can hear of it.

I finish writing the song I was and printed it off putting it within my file and then going and sitting on the stool beside Shane listening to the end of the song. She really understood about recording now and was no longer nervous, which was amazing because when she got lost in the song she really knew how to let it out.

I don't know who sings it  
I keep searchin' the radio  
I just wanna hear it  
So I can watch that video  
I got in my head of a blue-eyed boy  
Dancin' in the bed of a two-tone ford  
Oh lord it's love  
I just can't say  
But I've  
I've had that song in my head all day  
Been in my head all day

She smiles finishing as she takes her head phones off and comes out of the studio as she was down the song.

"Hey Mitchie" She said hugging me

"Hi Cass that sounds amazing" I smiled

"Thanks"

"It really does" Shane confirmed hugging me from behind and I smile leaning into him

"Well Liam is going to be here soon so I have to go but I will see you next weekend for Ryann's party?" She asked

"Yeah have a good week break Cass" I said smiling

"Bye Cass we will see you then." Shane said as she smiled getting her bag and ascending the stairs and out into the winter California air.

After she left me and Shane went upstairs with the kids putting Ryann in her proper bed and we also put Jadyn down for a nap.

"Babe I have a surprise for you?" Shane said as we were walking upstairs" He said

"Alright" I giggle "What is it?"

"Close your eyes" He said in my ear and I did as he wrapped a scarf around my eyes and I sighed

"Is that really necessary" I asked

"Yes now I won't let you fall follow me okay babe?" He asked

"Alright, I guess I can trust you" I say as I start walking with him

"Ha ha that was funny" He says sarcastically as I giggle as I keep following him

Soon I hear a door open and I walk in. "You ready" He asks in my ear

"Yup" I say smiling and as the blindfold falls I gasp taking in the sight of the two rooms.

"Oh my god" I said hugging him "It's amazing I knew we were going to turn them into nurseries but I mean how?" I ask him

"When you were writing and working on some things with Cassidy and I was up here and you were the kids I would sneak in here to paint and the furniture came when you and Allison went to la for the day to shop, my dad came over and helped with the kids well we got the furniture delivered and set up. Then last night after you were asleep I got all the blankets and stuff and set them up." He said

"You are amazing" I hug him giving him a soft kiss as he returns it

"Look around" He says and I definitely do

In front of me wad a yellow room with a amazing warmth to it, it was a warm yellow but it was also bright enough to not make it look dark. The window facing the river made the room look so much brighter. There was beautiful wooden furniture. There was a crib, a gorgeous rocking chair in the one corner and there was a change table. It was pretty much the necessities. There was also a dresser which was good. On top was a baby monitor because we still needed the others for Ryann and Jadyn. It was a different type so we could tell them apart.

This warm was amazing. There were a few blankets and a bed set on the crib that had butterflies all over it and it was gorgeous. The mobile was also butterflies as well as some of the picture on the wall. I then turn around to see where is he is standing and gasp again. There was a door open and I walked in to see another nursery, the room next door but this one was green. It was a pale green and it had a jungle theme which was really cool.

It had all the same furniture just set up slightly differently. The change table had a green change bad and sheets as the other one was yellow. The bedding and mobile were more of a jungle and rain forest theme. Again there were a couple of pictures on the wall it was amazing I can't believe he did this and it was good he made the room adjoining it would make it easier at night.

"Babe this is amazing, why did you pick these themes?" I asked hugging him

"Well when we were at the doctors last remember they said boy and girl" He said and I nodded "Well I didn't want to do blue and pink because it could be wrong right so just in case I did the natural colours plus I thought it was adorable" He blushed

"It is and so perfect, I am so happy" I said and he smiles

"I figured when we found out we could pick out more clothed and toys, because I know we have bought some clothed but I figured we could do that together" He said and I smiled

"I'd love that we have enough for the first weeks and so as well as some diapers so we can shop after that. They are stored in the closet" I said and he nodded

"Yup" He said kissing me as I kissed him again

"But there is one more thing I want to show you. We have a bathroom in our room and there is one at the other end of the hall so I transformed the third one" He said walking me over to it and I opened it gasping again.

The bathroom was really different. There was a high level bathtub that wasn't deep at all it was more flat and in it was too baby baths which was perfect. We had one in our bed room for Ryann but we could use it here too it would be easier on our backs. There was then a toilet and a sink. There was a counter around the sink where the babies could lean as there was a soft like cover on it where they could lay. There was a shower so when they were older as well as the bath cover removed so it was a full bath. On a shelf there was a set of baby shampoo clothes and the little hooded towels Shane went overboard but it was perfect.

"You thought of everything you are so amazing" I said kissing him wrapping my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around my waist as we stand in the bathroom kissing for a while.

The rest of the day went by well and then he and I curled up into our bed as he held on to me well we slept. We were going to have Ryann's party next weekend then we would be having our twins and we were anxious and I didn't want to wait any longer but I knew soon enough all 6 of us would be healthy and happy living in this house and I just couldn't wait this is what I had always dreamed of and I could've not wanted it with anyone else but Shane Gray, my husband, my best friend and the love of my life.

It is now the following weekend about 9:00 and we are getting ready for Ryann's party, she is still sleeping but it gives us time to decorate. Her friends and ours aren't coming until 1:00 so we have plenty of time.

We decorated the living room with pink and yellow balloons and some streamers. We also had a huge banner that said happy birthday Ryann on it and Shane hung it up. We had little birthday plates and napkins as we were having some pizza for the older kids and parents that were coming, even though we didn't have lots coming. We also got a pink cake shapes as a horse her new fascination.

Soon Ryann and Jadyn are both awake and dressed up. They were so cute and she smiled crawling around the presents when she saw them. Jadyn was also all smiles seeing a couple of little presents for him. It was just fair and he knew what presents were since he was almost 3 and would be in April.

Soon people started arriving. Anna and Paul came with Nicole, Emily and Josh came as well. He was almost 15 and it was quiet interesting. Drew was also coming with Ty so Josh would have someone to be with. He was also bringing his fiancée and Shane finally got over jealousy since I was forever him. Another girl I met at the Daycare that had space for Jadyn and Ryann names Amy and her little girl Allison who was just a year came as well. It was enough people my parents want to come but they couldn't so they sent presents. Oh and Cassidy and of course Liam were coming. There were almost like brother and sisters to me and Shane so they were of course part of the family.

After everyone arrived we served the pizza and drinks and then we started the presents because we know Ryann would be getting tired but we were happy to see her playing around with her friends as well as all of us adults could talk and just have fun.

Ryann got a fair amount of toys which were good. She loved the blocks and stack a ring game she got she wanted to play with them instead of opening her other presents but we finally got her to open them anyway. We got her a plastic microphone which she did smile. Later we put on a CD that had songs of mine and Shane's and she sat up holding the microphone giggling. It was the cutest thing. Eventually after we were done all the presents as well as Jadyn's we had cake. We all watched Ryann touch it then she put her face into it like most kids. I took a picture it was the cutest funniest thing ever.

Eventually everyone left except for Cassidy and Liam who were staying for a bit. Shane, Liam, Cassidy and Jadyn went to the studio after as I cleaned Ryann up and then put her to sleep in the studio bedroom as we wanted to hang out down there a bit.

We just sat around the floor near the couch talking and laughing as we watched Jadyn play in his corner in his own little world. We even looked over other songs I have written and Liam showed us some of his as well. We are really thinking about him becoming a part of S n' M Records and he knows it too. They are attending LAAA but they live in town here and they will be borrowing out apartment for school and every Thursday and Friday Cassidy comes here and maybe Liam will get those privileges too eventually.

We were fooling around and Cassidy, Liam and I decided we wanted to sing as a trip so we picked a song that had a track and Shane started it as we set up Microphones to sing. We decided on the song Second Chance by Shinedown. It was really rather random and sounded awkward but it was really fun and silly.

After that we had dinner together then they left. We didn't do much that night we just laid around really and then went to bed happy with everything. Life was perfect and now all that was missing were are twins and we knew soon enough they would be coming along.

**Shane's Point of View**

It was February second and we are downstairs working on nothing really. Mitchie was just sitting on the couch and I was laying down some tracks for Cassidy's song. I looked out to see Mitchie's faces scrunch in pain. I quickly got up and ran into the room standing beside her.

"Babe you okay" I asked taking her hand.

"It's time my water broke" She said and I quickly nodded calmly.

Jadyn went upstairs as I instructed and started to get his shoes on as I got Mitchie and helped her into the car hoping she wasn't in too much pain as she would scream every once in a while. I then walked into the house getting Ryann and Mitchie's over night bad and then headed to the car and buckled both the kids in heading to the hospital. I called Allison and my mom to meet us there so they could look after the kids.

"Babe hurry" Mitchie said in pain squeezing my hand

We got there and Allison and my mom met us there getting the kids out of the car as I hurried in with Mitchie putting her in a wheelchair and the nurses expecting us got us into a room and Mitchie contraction were already a minute apart and she kept squeezing my hand as I kept helping her breath in between. She was soon ready and we got into the delivery room where the doctor was Mitchie screaming every 30 seconds, we knew it was time.

She had been pushing and she was almost ready, "Babe one is almost here okay we can do this" She said squeezing my hand as the doctor instructed her to push and as she fell back onto the bed breathing heavily a cry filled the room and she smiled at me and about 5 minutes later more contractions started hitting within 5 minutes a second set of cries filled the room the nurses still cleaning up the babies. I left the room for a moment as they stitched her and wanted to move her to a private room right away as there where moving there we went into the room and the babies were brought in immediately. I sat on the bed beside Mitchie. One of the nurses placed a little blue blanket in Mitchie's arms carrying our little boy and the other nurse placed a pink blanket in my arms with our other little girl in it. I smiled huge. It was amazing.

"Have you guys decided on names yet?" The nurses asked and Mitchie looked at my nodding because we had decided I would name our baby girl.

"Yeah this one here is Rylie Ameena Gray?" I said smiling spelling it out so they spelt it right

"This one" Mitchie started "is Lucas Paul Gray" She said and I smiled looking at her and the nurses left us alone to be with our twins. It was over whelming and so amazing I could not believe there were finally here. My mom, Allison, Jadyn and Ryann where the first to see them then my dad, and my siblings came to see them and they all thought they were adorable. The second day in the morning Cassidy and Liam stopped buy. The third day we finally got to bring them home and my parents brought Jadyn and Ryann to their house for a couple of days so they could get some sleep and when the twins where we could as well.

It was then 7th of February and we were both in bed trying to get some sleep as I hold her in my arms knowing this was like a fairytale for us. It was out fairytale life.

"Babe this is absolutely perfect I love you so much" I whisper in her ear

"I love you too" I said quietly "Our life is perfect and no regrets" She smiled

"I have a regret. That is staying on tour choosing the fame over my family but that will never happen again all of you are my life and the only thing I need"

"Yeah but it made us stronger. I have a question though. Is it just me or does this feel like a fairytale to you?" She asked

"It is a fairytale babe. The one we had wrote and made and together we will live happily ever after" I said

"Our happily ever after" She said as she started to fall asleep

"Ours and only ours" I whispered

We then quickly fell into a needed sleep. Having twins was exhausting but together we were doing a great job and for now they were both asleep so it was time for us to nap as well. Together we fell asleep our breaths matching each other's as we are ready to live our happily ever after with our 4 children and maybe more to come.

**A/N: This was the last chapter I am almost sad enough to cry. I thought it was adorable and I loved the names I choose for the twins. I didn't do much detail but I am doing epilogue I think it will be 5 years later. It will be the final chapter in this series though for good but I will always remember this story. Anyway please review and I will be updating Over Night One chapter soon before the epilogue. It will be up within the next week I'm sure. It won't be long but it will explain things and hopefully end it well. It will just explain things and it will be called forever and always, anyways please review and enjoy.**

**~Kim**


	22. Epilogue: Forever and Always

Family and Love or Fame and Los

Epilogue: Forever and Always

**Shane's Point of View**

It is five years later and a good 5 years as it been. It had been incredibly busy but amazing just as well I couldn't ask for anymore and Mitchie would probably say the exact same things. Our family as grown so much more close and we have added another new member to our family 2 years ago. The record company had become bigger as well. Cassidy and Liam our done with LAAA, they actually live in a guest house we had built, specifically for them. They our almost part of the family so they live just outside of our house and they are getting married in December in 4 months. Right, it's the end of August I guess I should say that before I continue.

Cassidy is starting to work on her third studio album and her other two have been absolutely amazing and she has been sent on a mall tour across California last summer and she absolutely loved it, but I think it was mostly because Liam was able to go along with her, it's always more fun with someone else as me and Mitchie know very well.

Liam is now a paid part of our record now. He helps with writing for some of our artists. He can also work the sound board now and it is just fun always having him around. Like another little brother. He writes with Mitchie as well. We know how she keeps all her songs in a file yeah well Liam now has his own file. He usually works on the computer writing and creating music for some of his lyrics, the great thing all of us feel like family. That would be again why they are living like a 2 minute walk from our house on the property.

We have signed 2 other artists during this past 5 years. They had both graduated LAAA, there was definitely about that school but many people there have looked into S n' M records but there was definitely a reason for that. We got our start there and we became big, fell in love and just we are still together to the day, people call us an LAAA Legacy but it was really just meant to be.

Matt was one of the artist's. He reminded me of one of my friend from Manhattan. He had shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes which meant girls were all over him, and I am not kidding. We had to do press about him coming onto the records and there were screaming girls he hadn't even sang yet, but good for him. He graduates LAAA a year ago and he is about to release his first album. He wrote some of his songs with our help and had chosen some of Liam's songs, since they apparently related to him as well. We aren't like family with Matt but he was a good friend/

Our other artist is Brooklyn but we call her Brooke most of the time, however Brooklyn is a nice name. Mitchie always said if we had another girl that's exactly what we would name her. I haven't exactly agreed. Who said we were even having another one. I mean Mitchie think we might be but we weren't sure yet it hadn't been long enough, another day or two we would a 6 child I have no idea what we would do but I think I would be stopping there. Anyways back to Brooke.

She is starting on her first album she graduates just this past year, so she is starting in a couple of weeks as she had the summer off and she was moving out to this town with her family so it was all good. She was a beautiful girl like Cassidy. She had dirty blonde hair that ran past her shoulder and bright green eyes. She had a boyfriend we never really met but we didn't really mind she was associated with us as a professional level, the other three were more friends and family then she would. Don't get me wrong she is an amazing artist's with the right heart, but I think she wanted the fame the most and well she stayed to her own most of the time with us, so it was strictly professional.

Alright so we covered the record company now onto our family. Jadyn is growing up really fast he is 8 and almost the spitting image of me when I was 8, well that's what everyone says and the pictures actually make it even more realistic, that is kind of scary. He is definitely a part of this family and he even sings and wants to play guitar like I do apparently this family is going to be full of musicians.

Ryann is now 6 and is a gorgeous little girl who his in grade 1. Well just starting grade one in a week or two she loves kindergarten so she is excited about that. The twins, Lucas and Rylie are grown up and starting senior kindergarten at the age of 5. Lucas had brown eyes like both of us actually all of our kids have brown eyes. He had brown hair like Mitchie did and it was cut short. Ryle apparently looked like me. She had the het black hair like me and it was long and looked gorgeous when we pulled it back for her.

We took a break for having kids for about 3 years and then we had Logan. He had Mitchie bright smile and big brown eyes, his hair was black but a lighter black then mine almost a dark brown colour he was a handsome little man of course. He was 2 in July. We loved our family and definitely couldn't wait to create just so many more memories with them.

Anyways I have talked long enough. I should probably tell you where we currently our. We had decided to put together a show case of S n' M Records this summer. So this last week of August was it. We were holding it on the beach with a stage and everything. Cassidy was singing with the band she played with on tour and Matt was playing with some other band members that would be going on a mall tour with him as well. We wouldn't stop them for going on tour and they were happy for that, Brooke would be playing one song, which was okay I mean she was our artist just we are still a bit iffy on her. Actually I was mostly excited because Mitchie and I are going to be singing too. We had written a few songs our self and we are putting together a S n' M record with all of us on it except Brooke because we started before we signed her and we all had at least one album out and well Matt his was coming out so he was known, well people knew he existed.

We are currently on the beach behind a curtained gated area behind the stage. The kids are running around and it's funny to watch Nicole and Emily try to keep up with them as they offered to babysit. Josh is 19 and is really serious with a girl names Ally. They are really cute together and they are attending UCLA together. Josh got a soccer scholarship and Ally is going for English and history I think. We think she might actually be the one, they have been dating for about a year and we were all happy for them. In 10 minutes we were starting the show and everything was excited especially since there was a fair amount of people out there.

"Babe" I hear Mitchie say smiling coming over to hug me.

"Hey my love" I said hugging her giving her a quick kiss.

"Hi, we are getting Brooke out first and over with you know?" She said quietly

"Alright, we better get up there and announce it then right?" I asked and she nodded squeezing my hand. We smiled and walked up on the stage to applause.

"Thank you all so much for coming" She started

"We are really excited to showcase our record label for you as celebrating its 5 years of business. First are new artist Brooke will be singing so everyone give it up for Brooke" I shouted and everyone clapped as she walked up on stage and we got off.

She set up and sang Fly on The wall the song that we decided would be her first single. She didn't really have much music she liked. She liked this so we decided it was alright, she could sing this song well. After she sand there was applause then she said bye and left I was sure at that moment me and Mitchie we were questioning why she was but we shook it off and introduced Cassidy as she wanted to go second since she would be singing a duet with Mitchie later. There was a lot of applause at the end of her set and then I went up to introduce Matt.

"So wasn't she great" I said and applause broke out again with some wolf whistles "She's taken guys" I say laughing and they all boo as I just laugh "So Ladies I hear a young artist my the name of Matt is about to take stage" I said and they all screamed, wow good for him. "Alright so coming out with his new album soon her if Matt" I called and he went on stage singing his song somebody to love.

_For you I'd write a symphony  
I'd tell the violin  
It's time to sink or swim  
Watch 'em play for ya_

For you I'd be (oh whoa)  
Runnin' a thousand miles  
Just get to where you are  
Step to the beat of my heart  
I don't need a whole lot  
Coming for you I admit I'd  
Rather give you the world  
Or we can share mine  
I know I won't be the first one  
Giving you all this attention  
Baby listen

I just need somebody to love  
I, I don't need too much  
Just somebody to love  
(Somebody to love)  
I don't need nothing else  
I promise girl I swear  
I just need somebody to love  
(I need somebody I, I need somebody)  
(I need somebody I, I need somebody)

Every day I bring the sun around  
Sweep away the clouds  
Smile for me (smile for me)  
I would take every second every single time  
Spend it like my last dime  
Step to the beat of my heart  
I don't need a whole lot  
Coming for you I admit I'd  
Rather give you the world  
Or you can share mine  
I know I won't be the first one  
Giving you all this attention  
So baby listen

I just need somebody to love (oh no no no no no no)  
I, I don't need too much

_Just somebody to love  
(Somebody to love)  
I don't need nothing else  
I promise girl I swear  
I just need somebody to love  
(I need somebody I, I need somebody)  
(I need somebody I, I need somebody)_

Somebody to love  
(I need somebody I, I need somebody)  
(I need somebody I, I need somebody)  
I just need somebody to love

And you can have it all  
Anything you want I can bring  
Give you the finer things (yeah)  
But what I really want I can't find  
Cause money can't find me  
Somebody to love (oh whoa)  
Find me somebody to love (oh whoa)

I need somebody to love (yeah)  
I, I don't need too much  
Just somebody to love  
(Somebody to love)  
I don't need nothing else  
I promise girl I swear  
I just need somebody to love  
(I need somebody I, I need somebody)  
(I need somebody I, I need somebody)  
Somebody to love  
(I need somebody I, I need somebody)  
(I need somebody I, I need somebody)  
I swear I just need somebody to love  
(I need somebody I, I need somebody)  
(I need somebody I, I need somebody)  
(I need somebody I, I need somebody)  
(I need somebody I, I need somebody to love)

Is she out there  
Is she out there  
Is she out there

I just need somebody to love

He finished and continued his set. I swear I have never heard girls quite like that at an outdoor concert. It could be because his last lined his was point out to the audience I swear it was intense. I was however getting really excited cause I was singing after him, them Cassidy and Mitchie were singing. Then Mitchie was singing a song and Mitchie and I were then singing a duet to finish it off.

After Matt I came up and sang a song I wrote called Invisible which I absolutely love. I also sang sorry as I sing that song whenever I can. I mean it helped Mitchie and I get to the place we are today so I sang it to the public whenever I could. It was now Mitchie and Cassidy's turn I didn't know what there were singing but I was sure to like it.

"So how is everyone doing so far, having fun?" She asked and I smiled and I heard squeals

"Good alright so I have been thankful for working with Mitchie and Shane for 5 years they have been amazing and we are really like family"

"I was working on this song about finding my Romeo and Cassidy found hers as well. We decided today we will be singing our song for them, a happy Romeo and Juliette love story" I said

"We are so lucky to have our special guys in our life so to Shane" Cassidy said

"And Liam this is for you guys" I said finishing for you

"Our modern LOVE STORY" We called and the music started

_We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes, and the flashback starts,  
I'm standing there,  
on the balcony in summer air._

I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd,  
And say, "Hello",  
Little did I know,

That you were Romeo,  
You were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
Begging you, "Please don't go".

And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You be the prince, and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."

So I sneak out to the garden to see you,  
We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if he knew,  
So close your eyes,  
Escape this town for a little while.

'Cause you were Romeo,  
I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
But you were everything to me,  
I was Begging you, "Please don't go".

And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run.  
You be the prince, and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."

"Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it of this mess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."

Well, I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading,  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.

And I said,  
"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come.  
Is this in my head,  
I don't know what to think,"

You knelt to the ground,  
And pulled out a ring and said,  
"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress,  
It's a love story, baby just say yes."

We were both young when I first saw you...

I clapped really loud and so did Liam who was standing beside us. Everyone knew Mitchie was married and that Cassidy was engaged the song was amazing now it was Mitchie's turn and I was excited to her new song. We are recording it for S n' M records CD but I haven't heard it yet so I smiled huge when she started singing.

_I like the way you sound in the morning  
We're on the phone and without a warning  
I realize your laugh is the best sound  
I have ever heard._

I like the way I can't keep my focus  
I watch you talk, you didn't notice  
I hear the words but all I can think is  
We should be together

Every time you smile, I smile  
And every time you shine,  
I'll shine for you.

Whoa I'm feeling you baby  
Don't be afraid to  
Jump then fall  
Jump then fall  
Into me

Be there never gonna leave you  
See that you want to be with me too  
I'm gonna stay through it all so Jump then fall.

I like the way your hair falls in your face  
You got the keys to me  
I love each freckle on your face  
Oh.  
I've never been so wrapped up  
Honey I like the way you're everything I ever wanted

I had time to think it over  
And all I can say is come closer  
Take a deep breath and jump then fall into me

Every time you smile, I smile  
And every time you shine,  
I'll shine for you.

Whoa I'm feeling you baby  
Don't be afraid to  
Jump then fall  
Jump then fall  
Into me

Be there never gonna leave you  
See that you want to be with me too  
Cuz I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall.

The bottoms gonna drop out from underneath  
I'll catch you  
I'll catch you

And people say things that bring you to your knees  
I'll catch you  
The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry  
But I'll hold you through the night until you smile

Whoa I need you baby  
Don't be afraid  
Please jump then fall  
Jump then fall  
Into me

Be there never gonna leave you  
See that you want to be with me too  
Cuz I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall.  
Jump then fall Baby  
Jump then fall  
Into me  
Into me  
Every time you smile, I smile  
And every time you shine, I shine  
And every time you're here  
Baby I'll show you  
I'll show you we can  
Jump then fall  
Jump then fall  
Jump then fall  
Into me  
Into me

She finished and then I went up to sing our duet together. We just wrote it out of random thoughts. It was experiences both of our before we got together but we learned that to love you do need to say things and leave it on the line and we are so in love. This song just came to us so we sang it and I was excited we did.

_I didn't wanna say I'm sorry  
For breaking us apart  
I didn't wanna say it was my fault  
Even though I knew it was_

I didn't wanna call you back  
'Cause I knew that I was wrong  
Yeah, I knew I was wrong

One in the same, never to change  
Our love was beautiful  
We got it all, destined to fall  
Our love was tragical

Wanted to call, no need to fight  
You know I wouldn't lie  
But tonight  
We'll leave it on the line

Listen baby, never would've said forever  
If we knew it ends so fast  
Why did you say I love you  
If you knew that it wouldn't last?

Baby, I just can't hear what you're saying  
The line is breaking up  
Or is that just us?  
Or is that just us?

One in the same, never to change  
Our love was beautiful  
We got it all, destined to fall  
Our love was tragical

Wanted to call  
No need to fight  
You know I wouldn't lie  
But tonight  
We'll leave it on the line

I try to call again, I get your mailbox  
Like a letter left unread  
Apologies are often open ended  
But this was better left unsaid

One in the same, never to change  
Our love was beautiful  
We got it all, destined to fall  
Our love was tragical

Wanted to call, no need to fight  
You know I wouldn't lie  
But tonight  
We'll leave it on the line

We'll leave it on the line  
Yeah, oh yeah  
We'll leave it on the line, tonight

We finished happily and then the concert was over and everyone dispersed. It was a really fun day and I loved that song. We never really separated like that or anything it was a song that came together and we both really liked it. We did love performing but we definitely didn't want to do it on the road. We were happy right here we were with our 5 children and us together.

We are now lying in bed 3 days later curling up happily. We just found out Mitchie is indeed expecting out 6 and we both agreed final child. We could not be happier and we would be together forever so why not have children to live on when we eventually aren't here anymore. I held her in my arms as our hands were intertwines and we were just so in love. We knew our family and love was the only thing that mattered and it always would.

"I love you so much Mitchie you have no idea" I said into her hear

"I love you too, forever and always" She said

"Forever and always" I repeated holding her tight

Together forever and always we would be. Mitchie and Shane. Shane and Mitchie. Smitchie.

_Forever and Always_

**A/N: So I know it wasn't the best ending ever and that it ended randomly but it just explained thing and I know I left it kind of hanging that she was pregnant but I am done this series which I like. It was just showing how in love they are and that they will be together forever and always. I have to admit I am sad that this is over to be honest. I am so happy I got this done and thank you for all the readers of this and Worth The Risk you made it all wroth while, plus writing is my passion. I have two more chapters of another story which I am finishing in the next week or so. Then I am writing Alone at 18 an idea I came up with. I hope you will all check it out. Thanks again for reading. If you review this chapter you will get a reply if you sign in. Thank you again so much for reading.**

**~Kim**


	23. NEW STORY

**Hey guys,**

**I just wanted to let you all new my new story is now up. It's called Alone at 18. I hope you will all give it a chance review, let me know what you think, maybe alert it. I am very excited about this story, it is rated T just in case and I am planning on working hard on it. So if you wish please check it out and review, thanks.**

**~Kim**


End file.
